Irresistível
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: A turma mais divertida que já passou por Hogwarts embarca em seu sexto ano. Amor, brigas, intrigas, amizades  coloridas , lealdade, fofocas, amassos, risadas e o mais importante... Marotos e suas Marotagens
1. I  Sexto ano, aí vamos nós!

** Sexto ano, aí vamos nós**

O aroma conhecido de carvão queimando adentrou suas narinas, fazendo a fechar os olhos satisfeita. Estava voltando. Lyra Bellacqua adentrou a plataforma 9 ¾ , logo após se despedir dos pais, procurando algum conhecido. A cabeça loura virava de um lado a outro, até que ela avistou Sirius e James, seus grandes amigos, parados junto ao trem. Uma garota loura ralhava com Sirius furiosamente, enquanto este parecia não estar nem aí, e James simplesmente ria-se do desenrolar da cena.

Ela estava prestes a se dirigir à dupla dinâmica quando algo muito rubro colidiu com ela.

-Lyra!—A voz da amiga gritava enquanto a abraçava com força.

-É muito bom ver você também, Lils, mas não quebre minhas costelas, por favor.—A loirinha pediu. Do jeito que Lily Evans reagira ao vê-la parecia que elas haviam ficado eras separadas, o que não era verdade, visto que na semana passada ela e o terceiro membro do trio, Sam Urashima se acabaram de dançar em uma boate trouxa.

-Viu a Samy?—Perguntou Lyra, relanceando um olhar para onde estavam Sirius e James, para não perde-los de vista e constatando que o segundo se dirigia para elas com determinação estampada no rosto bonito.

-Não, não a vi ainda—respondeu ela, aparentemente alheia à aproximação do seu pior pesadelo.

-Bom dia, meninas!—cumprimentou o maroto com um sorriso que parecia prestes a rasgar suas bochechas, de tão amplo.

Lyra viu Lily respirar fundo, fazer força para não rolar os olhos e responder.

-Bom dia, Potter.

Lyra apenas indicou a bochecha com um gesto, para que o maroto lhe desse um beijo, o que ele obedeceu, sem tirar os olhos de sua preciosa ruiva.

-Como passou as férias, Lily?

-Se você não se importar, eu gostaria que você me chamasse de Evans. E foram muito boas.

-As minhas foram lastimáveis...—Reclamou ele, ao que a ruiva não resistiu e rolou os olhos para trás.—Senti tanto a sua falta, Lily querida, que não sei nem como sobrevivi. Foi um longo verão.

Ele colocou a mão no peito e foi a vez de Lyra revirar os olhos, para depois relancear para Sirius e a loira, que agora ela reconhecia como Ashley Edgecombe, uma loira septuanista que sempre dera em cima de Sirius.

-Evans—ela disse simplesmente—Você tem que me chamar de Evans. Se me dão licença, eu vou exercer minhas funções de monitora. Vejo você mais tarde, Ly.

Os dois ficaram olhando a distinta cabeleira ruiva se afastar pela multidão. Lyra se virou para James, rindo-se da expressão abobada que ele tinha ao observar a ruiva se afastar.

-Você acha mesmo que esse tipo de galanteio barato algum dia dará certo?

-Não... eu só não resisto a tentação. Estava mesmo com saudades dela.

Lyra riu um pouco, antes de perceber que a tal da Edgecombe finalmente havia ido embora e correr na direção de Sirius, colidindo com ele violentamente.

-Ouch!—Ele exclamou, abraçando-a—Sabe que se você não fosse tão nanica poderia ter me derrubado?—ele perguntou rindo.

-Eu também estou com saudades, Sirius—ironizou ela.

-OUNN ficou sentimentalzinhaa ficou? É claro que eu estava com saudades de você, minha pequenininha!

E estava mesmo. Lyra riu e beijou a ponta do nariz dele, coisa que ela fazia com frequência.

-Boas férias?—ela perguntou por fim, se afastando dele.

-As melhores—respondeu ele com um sorriso.—fugi de casa!

-Como assim?

-Fugi! Agora eu moro na casa dos Potter...

-Eaê galera!—cumprimentou uma terceira voz, pertencente a recém chegada Sam. Ela chutou a bunda de um dos marotos e entrou na rodinha, mascando um chiclete.

-Sam, você sabia que o Six fugiu de casa?

-Sabia...—respondeu a oriental com simplicidade. Nós nos encontramos naquele jogo do meu pai que você não quis ir, e eles me contaram.

-Você sabe que eu queria ir, como você é chata e como assim você não me contou?

-achei que você já soubesse...

-Porque vocês não me escreveram contando?—Ela perguntou exasperada.

-Ah, sei lá, fofocas correm tão rápido! Achamos que você já soubesse! E além disso, você estava na França! Eu não podia ficar sem o Hector tanto tempo—respondeu James, se referindo à sua coruja.

-Meu deus... Será que Lily sabia também e não me falou?

-Sabia—respondeu Remus Lupin se juntando agora ao grupo, parecendo bem disposto—eu encontrei com ela no Beco e contei.

-Céus, eu sou uma corna mesmo... A última a saber. Essa vocês ainda me pagam, seus miseráveis. Qual a moral da história? Você fugiu por quê?

-Minha mãe apareceu com a maravilhosa novidade de que tinha encontrado a noiva perfeita para mim. Aí eu fugi, oras.

Lyra sabia que não devia ter tão simples assim, e brigas homéricas devem ter sacudido o teto dos Black antes que Sirius finalmente tomasse a decisão de fugir de casa.

-Bom, pelo menos eu sei que você ainda está disponível para se casar comigo—ela terminou o assunto, balançando a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

Sirius a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto, o que fez Ashley fulminar Lyra com um olhar de basilisco entre as lágrimas.

-Qual é a dela?—perguntou Sam, perspicaz.

-Sirius pegou ela durante as férias. Ela também mora lá eh Godric's, saiu com a gente um dia e bum, achou que era namorada do Sirius.

-Que, deixa eu adivinhar,—interpelou Sam—Se aproveitou ao máximo dela durante as férias, e agora deu um fora nela, já que está novamente aberta a temporada de caça.

-Isso mesmo!—Concluiu Sirius—nem eu teria definido melhor, Samie!

-De praxe.—murmurou ela, rindo juntamente com todos.—O que estamos esperando?

-Wormtail—respondeu James. Ele mirou o gordinho, que vinha arrastando o malão pela plataforma com certa dificuldade. Todos ficaram apreciando a cena, sem mover um músculo para ajuda-lo.

-Oi, galera...—Cumprimentou ele ofegante, tentando se recuperar do esforço.

-Oi Wormtail—todos cumprimentaram e automaticamente se viraram para entrar no trem e procurar um vagão, deixando Peter exasperado tentando arrastar seu malão atrás deles.

Cabine escolhida, todos se sentaram, à exceção de Sirius, que deitou a cabeça no colo da amiga e atirou os pés para cima do banco.

-Como foi lá na França?—Ele perguntou, enquanto a loirinha começava a acariciar os cabelos negros do amigo.

-Ah, foi bem legal. Estava com saudades dos meus primos, e minha vó é o máximo, então foi super divertido e nós nos divertimos um monte nas praias...

-Ahááá! Tem marquinha de biquíni então?—cortou Sirius, sem a menor cerimônia.—Quero ver!

-Depois Six, depois eu mostro só pra você—Ela deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz dele, e voltou a contar sobre as férias.

Remus logo saiu do vagão indo cumprir suas funções de monitor junto com Lily.

O grupo recebeu a visita de inúmeros amigos, que passaram pelo vagão e pararam para conversar por alguns instantes, dentre eles o mais novo casal da grifinória, Frank Longbotton e Alice Kingstone, finalmente juntos depois de muita lenga-lenga, Edward Grown, batedor do time da grifinória, um septuanista um tanto quanto retardado, os irmãos Prewet, também septuanistas, só que da corvinal, Tarsila Bones, goleira da grifinória e seu irmão Clarence, Marlene McKinnon, grande amiga de Remus, Kevin Jordan, o imenso septuanista que era o outro batedor grifinório, Andrômeda Black, prima de Sirius, também grifinória e septuanista...

Até que pouco tempo depois, como não podia deixar de ser, apareceram aqueles que ninguém queria ver. Lance Mulciber, Gael Avery, Thomas Nott e Regulus Black passaram pelo vagão.

-Mamãe mandou um recado—Disse Regulus para o irmão, ao que Sirius revirou os olhos, sem nem se dar o trabalho de sentar.

-Se manda, pirralho. Não to afim de ouvir encheção de saco, não.

-Ela disse que não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro...

-A recíproca é verdadeira.

-E também mandou avisar que ela te tirou da tapeçaria.

-Ótimo.

-Mas se quer saber minha opinião...

-Eu não quero.

-Eu acho que se você tentasse voltar ela te aceitava...

Dessa vez Sirius sentou.

-Escuta irmãozinho... Eu não to nem aí pro que aquela velha acha ou deixa de achar. Vocês são todos loucos, e você devia repensar bem o caminho que você ta tomando. Você ainda vai se ferrar por isso... Devia ter vergonha de andar com gente dessa laia.

-Dobre a língua, Black—Alertou Avery.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, calem a boca vocês—Cortou Lyra—vocês entram aqui, no nosso vagão pra perturbar nossa paz? Se mandem!

-Isso mesmo, galera, circulando—James pôs-se de pé e abriu a porta do vagão, enxotando a turba para fora. Apenas Regulus ficou, encarando Sirius.

-Você tem noção do que está fazendo não tem?—ele perguntou, parecendo extremamente sério, uma expressão estranha de se ver no rosto de um garoto de apenas 14 anos.

-Tenho. E você, tem noção do que você está fazendo?

Regulus assentiu e sustentou o olhar do irmão.

-Então você sabe o que significa, não sabe?—perguntou Sirius por fim.

-Sei...—murmurou o mais novo. Eles continuaram a se encarar, até que uma voz enjoada cortou o ar.

-Sirius...

Sirius desviou o olhar do irmão para encarar Ashley Edgecombe, a pessoa mais inconveniente que ele já conhecera.

Regulus se apressou em deixar o vagão, parando a porta para encarar o irmão uma última vez.

-Acabou?—ele perguntou, parecendo pela primeira vez pesaroso.

Sirius somente assentiu e o garoto saiu, deixando um vazio que Sirius encarou por um instante, para depois se virar para a recém chegada.

-Desembucha logo, Ashley.

-Você pode vir aqui pra gente conversar?—ela perguntou com a voz pastosa.

-Não—respondeu o maroto simplesmente, dando ombros—Eu já disse tudo o que tinha pra falar pra você, Edgecombe. Foi só um caso de verão, acabou. Eu nunca te prometi amor eterno nem nada do tipo, então não venha reclamar agora.

-Sirius, nós estávamos _namorando_.

Ele riu, revirou os olhos e disse:

-Não, não estávamos. Se manca, tenha um pouco de amor próprio e pare de se arrastar, é pro seu bem, querida.

Ashley Edgecombe pareceu prestes a desmoronar por alguns instantes, em seguida saiu pisando duro pelo trem.

-Você não tem dó, não—perguntou Lyra.

-Claro que não. Eu nunca menti pra ela, nunca disse que queria algo sério, ela sabia muito bem onde estava se metendo e se meteu porque quis. Ela sabe que Sirius Black não namora.

-Sirius, querido, algum dia alguém vai te fisgar—a loirinha sentenciou—Você vai pedir ela em namoro, e eu vou rir na sua cara...

O resto da viagem seguiu relativamente normal, com Sirius dormindo com a cabeça no colo de Lyra, que conversava demoradamente com Remus, James e Sam entretidos numa partida mirabolante de Snap explosivo e Peter babando nervosamente a um canto. Lily até mesmo se aventurara a ficar algum tempo no vagão, conversando com Lyra e Remus, ignorando solenemente as gracinhas de James. Logo os freios foram acionados, fazendo o som característico que para eles soava como... chegamos, estamos em casa.

Os sete se dividiram em duas carruagens, subindo a encosta em direção ao castelo, e foram recepcionados de modo amigável por um Pirraça enlouquecido que atirava bolas de tinta em todos. Sam se esquivou particularmente rápido de uma, mostrando porque era a melhor artilheira que a grifinória via em tempos, o que fez com que Lily fosse atingida em cheio no peito.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e se limpou com um aceno de varinha, feliz por poder usar magia novamente.

-Vão indo—ela disse—preciso ajudar McGonagall a conter esse inferno antes que os primeiranistas cheguem.

Quando Lily voltou, o chapéu seletor já tinha finalizado sua canção. Ela sentou-se no lugar guardado por Sam, propositalmente ao lado de James, revirando os olhos para a amiga, e observou a longa fila de primeiranistas ir diminuindo, aplaudindo entusiasticamente com o resto de seus colegas quando um deles era selecionado para a Grifinória.

Assim que a fila terminou, a professora retirou o banquinho e o chapéu, novamente inerte, enquanto o Diretor se levantava, com os braços abertos saudando a todos.

-Boa noite, e sejam bem vindos! Eu tenho inúmero recados para dar hoje, mas como eu sei que ouvidos funcionam melhor quando os estômagos estão cheios, bom apetite!

Os pratos se encheram magicamente, fazendo o rosto dos calourinhos brilharem de excitação.

-Vocês acham—perguntou Wormtail entre uma mordida na coxa de ganso e outra—que ele vai falar sobre... Vocês sabem, o que ta acontecendo?

-Claro que vai—retorquiu Remus—O nome dele sempre aparece no profeta, por causa das providências que ele tem tomado pra evitar que o caos se instale. É obvio que ele vai comentar alguma coisa.

Sam deu um tapa na cabeça de Peter, só pelo simples prazer de tirar uma com o maroto.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo?—perguntou Lyra—Os pais de Melissa e Dédalo Diggle... estão sob ameaça. O ministério está escondendo eles.

Sirius olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, só para constatar que a dupla realmente não estava ali, e chacoalhou a cabeça.

-Definitivamente, isso está saindo do controle. O que mais me assusta é o tanto de gente se aliciando à essa facção maluca...

-Por exemplo?—perguntou Lily, levantando os olhos do prato, subitamente interessada.

-Minha prima. Bellatrix, e o marido dela, Lestrange. Também o noivo da minha prima Narcisa. E ouvi boatos de que Severus Snape também se aliciou.

-Bobagem. Ele é só um sextanista, assim como nós. O que alguém iria querer com um aliado desses? Você só diz isso porque não gosta dele.

-E você só diz isso porque gosta dele, mesmo ele não merecendo—cortou James—Mesmo ele te destratando e te chamando de sangue ruim.

-O fato é que a coisa está saindo de controle—interrompeu Sam, piscando seus belos olhos verdes para Lily, cortando o assunto antes que virasse briga.

O grupo terminou de comer em relativo silêncio, e esperou. Quando todos haviam terminado o jantar, e o burburinho característico havia tomado conta do salão, Dumbledore se levantou, provocando um silêncio absoluto.

-Boa noite queridos aprendizes! É bom vê-los aqui, reunidos mais uma vez, são e salvos. Como eu já disse, tenho alguns avisos para dar. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de avisar os alunos do primeiro ano, e lembrar aos outros alunos—os olhos dele faiscaram para os marotos—que a floresta nos terrenos é proibida a qualquer estudante. Segundo, os corredores da escola são proibidos aos alunos depois das 9:30 hrs da noite.—novamente o olhar dele recaiu sobre os marotos—E por último, todos vocês sabem que um mal vem se levantando, levando de nós amigos... Parentes—ele olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa—vizinhos, colegas companheiros... Espalhando discórdia, tristeza e dor, afetando à todos nós direta e indiretamente. E para enfrentar esse mal, devemos combater a discórdia com a união, a tristeza com o amor, e a dor com a amizade, formando laços com aqueles que permanecem ao nosso lado, e agarrando-se uns aos outros para que a força dessa maré negra não nos arraste, e somente desta maneira conseguiremos triunfar nesses tempos difíceis. É só o que tenho a dizer... Vão para vossas camas agora e tenham uma boa noite de sono, porque o dia amanhã será longo.

-Sinceramente, eu achei que ele falaria mais—comentou Lily ao se levantar.

-Não tem porque sair enchendo a orelha do pessoal também né, Lils. Todo mundo sabe o que ta acontecendo.—falou Sam, ajeitando uma mecha dos cabelos curtos para trás.

-Bem, meninas—Lyra abraçou uma amiga de cada lado.—Sexto ano, aí vamos nós. Seja o que Merlin quiser.

**Hey people!**

**Booom, explicando tudo, Irresistível é uma repostagem de uma fic minha, super antiga, do meu outro profile ainda... **

**Eu adorava a história, mas o jeito como ela estava escrita me irritava profundamente hahaha. Um dia deu a louca e comecei a reescrevê-la. Mudei várias coisas, mantive outras, mas principalmente, consertei meu português horroroso ahsuahsua**

**Espero que gostem, foge um pouco do que eu venho fazendo, que foca mais no shipper Sirius/Lene, mas creio que vocês vão gostar.**

**Beijoooos**

**Mandy BrixX**


	2. II  Quase

Capítulo 2: Quase...

O dia amanheceu sonolento, e depois de muitos resmungos, palavrões, batidas na porta e "mais cinco minutinhos", os marotos finalmente desceram para o café da manhã, encontrando as meninas já entretidas enquanto conversavam e comiam.

Sam empilhava suas milhões de torradas, passando uma grande quantidade de geléia em todas, o que fazia todas as meninas a odiarem, pois ela tinha um físico invejável. Esbelta e alta, ela podia comer o que quisesse que não engordava.

James passou a encarar Lily, acompanhando cada movimento da ruiva, que o ignorou, como já estava mais do que acostumada a fazer. Logo Frank desceu para tomar café e Alice foi se juntar à ele, deixando o lugar ao lado de Lily vago. Lugar esse que logo foi ocupado por...

-O que quer, Potter—perguntou a menina com um suspiro resignado.

-Só dizer bom dia para a minha ruivinha...

-Bom dia. Feliz? Agora se manda, antes que me dê indigestão.

-Por que isso, Lily? Tanto ódio nesse seu coração, não leva a nada.

-Eu já disse que é Evans para você. Da um tempo.

-Qual é, Evans... Me da uma chance!—O maroto passou a mão pela cintura da ruiva, tentando trazê-la mais para perto, e abaixou a voz no que ele julgou ser um tom baixo e sexy—Deixa eu te mostrar do que James Potter é capaz...

Ele praticamente encostou a boca na orelha de Lily, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

-Ah, é?

-É. Vem pra Hogsmeade comigo, ruivinha...

-Vou pensar no seu caso—respondeu a garota, virando-se para ele, fazendo com que as bocas quase se tocassem. Todos os presentes, que até então acompanhavam tudo como se fosse uma partida de Tênis arregalaram os olhos.

-Sério?—perguntou James, igualmente surpreso.

A mão de Lily finalmente encontrou o que ela queria... O copo de suco de abóbora, que ela vinha tateando para conseguir por trás das costas do maroto. Ela despejou todo o conteúdo na cabeça de James, se levantando rapidamente para que não acabasse molhada também.

-Vê se se enxerga Potter!—Ela disse, parecendo irritada—Eu nunca sairia com você.

A garota saiu, os cabelos balançando ferozmente às suas costas, pegou um horário na mão da Prof. McGonagall e se foi, deixando todos a se rirem de um James que pingava suco de abóbora.

Ele se limpou com um rápido aceno de varinha, também rindo da situação.

-Vocês bem que podiam falar praquela cabeça dura que eu mereço uma chance.

-Como se ela escutasse alguém—Falou Sam, comendo uma de suas torradas.—E eu não tenho bem certeza se você merece ela.

-Como não?—James arregalou os olhos, enquanto os outros marotos se torciam de tanto rir.

Sam simplesmente deu ombros e passou a analisar o horário que a professora havia acabado de entregar.

-Poções com a sonserina. Logo na segunda de manhã! Isso é sacanagem, não é, professora?

-Não, senhor Black, não é sacanagem—respondeu a professora revirando os olhos.

-Ninguém merece—falou James, também encarando o seu horário desolado.

-Veja pelo lado bom—Falou Lyra—vocês podem azarar o Ranhoso logo pela manhã!

Todos riram, e Sirius adiantou-se para se enfiar entre as duas, roubando uma das torradas de Sam.

-Eu já disse que amo vocês?—ele perguntou, e respondeu sem esperar resposta—pois é, eu amo vocês, meninas.

-Assim eu fico com ciúmes, hein?—alfinetou a loira, rindo-se um pouco.

-Credo!—Sam afastou-se deles um pouco, com uma careta de nojo—vocês me enojam com tanta melosidade.

-Essa palavra nem ao menos existe—exasperou-se Sirius.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu?—Finalizou a oriental, comendo a última torrada.

-Vamos indo, pessoal? Já está quase na hora—falou Remus, tirando o nariz de traz da edição do profeta em que ele estivera enfiado até agora.

-Vamos, vamos. Fazer o que—Peter levantou-se, o traseiro esbarrando numa faca e derrubando um resto de ovos mexidos no chão.

-E Wormtail, bundão. Já fez sujeira!—Exclamou Sam, arrancando risadas e fazendo o gorducho corar.

A semana correu normalmente para o sexto ano da grifinória. Era James tomando um fora de Lily ali, Sirius de amassos com alguma garota ali, Lily e James brigando aqui, Sam tirando uma com alguém acolá, Lily dando fora em James, pessoas terminando tarefas até de madrugada, James provocando Lily, marotos cumprindo detenção, essas coisas super normais, pelo menos para os padrões daquela turma pouco normal.

No sábado, vários sextanistas estavam fazendo seus deveres na sala comunal (ou seja, a maioria fazia, Peter copiava e Sirius enxia o saco) quando James apareceu, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, para a surpresa de todos, não fez nenhum comentário idiota para Lily e se dirigiu aos amigos:

-Pads, Ly, Sam... acabo de falar com a Minnie, e marquei nosso primeiro treino do ano!

-Quando?—perguntou Sam, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

-Amanhã, as oito horas. Já avisei os outros.

Os três olharam com caras assassinas para James.

-Cara, você tem problema?—perguntou Sirius, ao que Lily teve que segurar uma risada pelo nariz—Domingo? As oito da manhã? Você pensa que somos o que? Elfos domésticos?

-Não mas...

-Ainda falta muito tempo pra temporada começar! Nós já vamos começar com os treinos suicidas?—perguntou Lyra, com uma cara de dar dó.

-Não, é...

-Ah, cara, não rola... Oito da manhã?

-Ta, ta, só dessa vez, os próximos eu marco mais tarde. É só que eu queria manter o status de time imbatível, sabe como é...

Desde que a formação atual entrara em vigor, dois anos atrás, o time não perdera nenhum jogo, o que fazia do capitão, isso é, James, um cara muito orgulhoso, como se ele precisasse de um motivo para ser convencido. O trio da artilharia, composto por Lyra, Sam e Sirius era perfeitamente sincronizado, provavelmente devido à grande amizade que eles tinham desde... sempre. Os batedores eram um páreo duro, e Tarsila Bones era uma goleira genial. Isso, aliado as habilidades de apanhador e capitão de James Potter era algo difícil de se bater.

Lily revirou os olhos, ainda sem encarar James, determinada a agir como se sua tarefa de história da magia fosse a coisa mais interessante na face da terra.

-A propósito, bom dia, Evans—Cumprimentou James, de maneira civilizada—vou pegar meus deveres e me juntar a vocês.

E assim ele o fez, o que causou estranheza em todos. Lily continuou a ignorá-lo, até que ele se cansou de fingir que iria fazer o dever e guardou as coisas, saindo com Sirius para procurar algo pra fazer.

À noite, no dormitório, Sam virou-se para Lyra, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e perguntou:

-Você está a fim do Sirius?

-Não que eu saiba, porque?—perguntou a loira, desviando o olhar das unhas do pé que ela se esmerava em pintar, e encarando a amiga com ceticismo.

-Nada. É só que as vezes, durante as brincadeirinhas de vocês, da a impressão. Que é tudo sério e vocês só disfarçam—falou ela dando ombros.—A Lily também acha!

-Eu não disse isso—falou a ruiva, visivelmente sem graça.—eu disse que podia parecer, ou sei lá, as vezes parece, só as vezes, sabe?

-Meninas, desencanem, não tem nada a ver—ela fechou o esmalte e admirou o resultado. Suas amigas viajavam as vezes. Chacoalhou a cabeça, para em seguida, encarar a ruiva e perguntar—você vai ao treino conosco amanhã, Lils?

-Não sei. Passar minha manhã, desde cedo, observando o Potter se exibindo não é bem minha primeira opção para o domingo...

-E qual é?—perguntou Sam—Porque se você não quiser, a gente vai e você fica aí, fazendo companhia pra Faith. Tenho certeza que ela tem um milhão de histórias novas pra contar. Você pode ficar aqui e participar dos monólogos da vagina com ela.

Faith Princetean era a quinta integrante do dormitório feminino, e ninguém, nem mesmo Alice, que era bondosa com todos, gostava de Faith. Cada vez que uma garota tentava conversar com ela, acabava ouvindo um monólogo sobre as peripécias sexuais da garota, que atualmente estava esquentando a cama de Mike Chang, da Corvinal.

-Remus?—perguntou a ruiva hesitante

-Vai assistir ao treino também—falou Lyra—não lhe restam opções.

-Ótimo. Se é para escolher entre monólogos sexuais e exibições aéreas, eu fico com as exibições aéreas do babaca Potter.

-Ly... Ly! Acorda! Lyra!

-Ah Sam, da um tempo! É domingo!

-O treino!—respondeu a menina.

-Ah, é, né. O treino. Nosso querido capitão marcou um treino para as oito da manhã num domingo. Eu ainda acho que devemos fazer um motim. Será que eles já acordaram?

-Não sei, mas eu acho que devíamos acordá-los de um jeito bem desagradável—Sam fez sua melhor cara maldosa. Lyra imediatamente pôs se de pé, e as duas correram, de pijama e descabeladas para o dormitório masculino, sendo seguidas por uma Lily, que ria de tudo.

Elas entraram no quarto, gritando feito loucas, o que deve ter deixado Frank no mínimo bem puto, e se jogaram, Sam na cama de James e Lyra na de Sirius, com Lily assistindo o desenrolar da cena encostada no batente da porta.

-Que merda vocês estão fazendo?—perguntou Remus, que era particularmente mal-humorado pela manhã.

-Acordando nosso capitão da forma mais desagradável do mundo.—responderam as duas em perfeito uníssono.

-Desagradável?—Sirius perguntou—Me desculpem, mas ser agradável por duas, ou melhor—ele mirou Lily encostada ali—três, das maiores beldades de Hogwarts não é bem o meu conceito de desagradável.

Realmente, Sirius estava certo. As três eram lindas, cada uma ao seu modo. Sam Urashima tinha uma beleza meio louca. Primeiramente porque ela era uma combinação exótica. Seu pai, um célebre goleiro japonês e sua mãe uma britânica, o que rendeu a ela belos olhos verdes por trás das pálpebras semi-cerradas. Antigamente ela costumava usar os cabelos longos e lisos, no mais perfeito estilo oriental, até que na metade do quarto ano ela havia pego uma tesoura e cortado os próprios cabelos, curtíssimos, e tingido as pontas de verde berrante. Agora, os cabelos batiam um pouco acima dos ombros, lhe rendendo um visual bastante despojado.

Lily tinha uma beleza exótica, com a pele clara, e sardas delicadas no rosto, que era extremamente bonito, com lábios cheios, um narizinho meio empinado ("perfeito" segundo James), e duas esmeraldas brilhantes em seus olhos amendoados. Emoldurando o rosto vinham cabelos muito rubros que desciam até o meio das costas, e formavam cachos delicados nas pontas. As mãozinhas eram miúdas com dedos finos terminados por unhas sempre perfeitas, que ela se esmerava em cuidar. Sempre muito atenciosa e doce, todos pareciam gostar dela.

Lyra tinha a beleza clássica. A pele clara, as faces rosadas e doces olhos azuis e o rosto delicado coroados por uma longa cascata de cabelos louros que caíam ondulados pelas costas lhe conferiam um aspecto angelical, mas de anjo ela não tinha muito. Ela tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, e medidas que poderiam ser consideradas perfeitas por muitos garotos. Com um temperamento explosivo e um talento para se meter em confusões, ela viva sendo detida com Sam, apesar de ir muito bem nos estudos. Os garotos pareciam gostar daquele temperamento dela, e ela vivia sendo convidada para sair pela maioria deles, o que causava um certo ciuminho em Sirius.

Sirius ainda mirava-as sonolento, quando resolveu pegar na mão de Lyra, que estava sentada na borda de sua cama e proferir a seguinte frase.

-Ly, esquece o Prongs e vem dormir comigo...

Ele a puxou para baixo das cobertas, onde ela se deixou sucumbir pelo calor gostoso, sendo imediatamente assediada pelo cheiro gostoso dele.

-Vocês querem ficar sozinhos nós damos licença—falou a voz de James, ao que todos explodiram em risadas, inclusive os dois.

-É, até que não seria mal—falou Sirius malicioso.

-Vocês que me desculpem, mas daqui eu não saio—falou Frank, parecendo um zumbi, arrancando mais risadas.

James levantou-se e arrancou as cobertas da cama de Sirius.

-Ah Prongs, da um tempo, cara!

-Vamos, já são sete e vinte, vamos nos atrasar... Meninas, chamem a Tarsila para mim.

-Yes, boss—falou Sam com uma ironia notável.

Logo sete vassouras desciam para o campo de quadribol, e após as instruções de James, iniciou-se o treino.

James aproveitou-se de cada oportunidade para fazer acrobacias em frente a Lily, só para se decepcionar com as caras de censura que ela fazia, vez após vez.

Depois do treino, eles subiam em direção ao castelo, e James se deixou ficar para trás, para acompanhar Lyra.

-Porque?

-Porque ela é Lily Evans, James.

-Como você sabia que era disso que eu estava falando?

-Eu te conheço oras.

-É. Conhece mesmo—ele sorriu—É irritante. A única garota que eu realmente desejei na minha vida não tá nem aí pra mim. Na real, eu acho que ela me odeia.

-Ela não te odeia... ela só... não te suporta!

-Como você é encorajadora!—ele ironizou.

-Sei lá James. Talvez se ela fosse fácil, como todas as outras, você não tivesse desenvolvido essa fixação.

-É... acho que você tem razão. Ela é diferente, não é?—Lyra apenas acenou com a cabeça—No começo, acho que foi mesmo por isso. Mas agora eu acho que não. Ela realmente é diferente. Não digo que ficaria minha vida inteira com ela, porque nunca se sabe. Mas eu realmente acho que se tem uma garota em que eu investiria tempo e energia, essa garota é a Lily.

-Valeu pelo "você não presta" implícito.

-Não, você é diferente... é minha amiga, eu nunca sonharia em ficar com você, sei lá, é como minha beijar uma irmã ou sei lá...

-Eu sei, Prongs. Foi uma brincadeira.

-Sei lá, as vezes eu queria que fosse mais simples. Vocês mulheres são tão complicadas!

-Nós não somos complicadas, James. Vocês homens é que são muito burros...

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça rindo e abraçou a amiga, continuando o caminho para o castelo.

A segunda feira começou cedo demais para aquela turma, e pela manhã, estavam todos novamente à mesa, tomando café com uma animação que era de dar gosto! As horas se arrastaram pelas masmorras, a aula parecendo interminável, ainda mais com o mau cheiro vindo do que era pra ser a poção do morto vivo do Wormtail. Quando finalmente a aula acabou, uma boa parcela da turma já estava de mau humor, à exceção de Lily, que havia se saído muito bem no preparo.

-Eu tenho uma raiva daquele ranhoso, com o nariz enfiado no caldeirão... Aquele merda nunca coloca um ingrediente errado ou mexe uma vez a menos?—reclamou Sirius.

-Eu mexi no sentido errado umas duas vezes hoje, esses lances de horário e anti horário me confundem muito!—Lyra reclamou de volta—Sem falar que tava difícil pensar com aquele cheiro maldito.

-Foi mal galera—falou Peter, encolhendo os ombros.

-Por favor, vamos andando rápido, eu preciso almoçar—reclamou James.

-Meninas, vão indo, eu vou passar na biblioteca rapidinho, encontro vocês lá.—Lily saiu na direção oposta.

-Segunda feira é um dia de merda mesmo—reclamou Sirius—Além de ser segunda, o que por si só já é uma bosta, tem poções e história da magia. Um dia eu mato o gênio que programa nossos horários.

Os seis se sentaram à mesa da grifinória, e um silêncio retumbou entre eles, enquanto todos estavam muito ocupados para falar qualquer coisa, e só conseguiam encher seus estômagos com a maior quantidade de comida possível.

A tarde, a aula estava mais difícil de aguentar que nunca, e todos ficaram mais do que felizes em sair para o pequeno intervalo de dez minutos. Lily, Lyra e Sam se sentaram sob uma janela no corredor, sentindo o sol aquecer seus ossos.

Os marotos saíram dar uma volta pelo castelo, até que toparam com...

-Ranhoso!—Exclamou Sirius—Só você pra animar meu dia mesmo!

Snape meramente encarou o maroto com desdém e deu meia volta.

-É impressão minha ou seu nariz cresceu um bocado esse verão?—Sirius insistiu.

-Ei, Ranhoso, responda!—Gritou James.

Num movimento rápido, Snape se virou e lançou um feitiço contra os quatro, mas James estava preparado e com um aceno de varinha o feitiço se dissipou.

-Tsc tsc tsc... Agora você vai responder ranhoso... _Falantus_!

-_Cresceu, cresceu sim! Meu nariz cresce a todo momento, diferentemente do meu..._

Risadas abafaram o resto da frase. Todos os presentes pararam para ver, e a cada momento chegavam mais pessoas, que riam do desenrolar da cena.

Snape, por sua vez, gesticulava furiosamente na direção dos marotos, com uma expressão de ódio estampada no rosto, acenava a varinha, mas sem poder proferir os feitiços, nada saía. Enquanto isso, A voz de James continuava a sair da boca dele, como se ele fosse um fantoche.

-De hoje em diante, você vai nos chamar de mestres!—falou Sirius, rindo maldosamente da cena.

-_Sim, Mestre!_

-Ranhoso, conte nos sobre a sua nova mania de usar calcinhas...—falou Sirius, ainda debochado.

Remus e Peter pareciam que iam enfartar de tanto rir. Peter caiu sentado no chão, apertando a barriga e secando lágrimas nos olhos.

-_Oh sim, Mestres... eu adoro usar calcinhas... Na verdade estou usando uma nesse momento!_

A um aceno da varinha de Peter, as calas de Snape se transfiguraram numa enorme calcinha vermelha.

-Credo, Ranhoso!—James riu-se—Ainda usa calcinha de vó? Nem pra usar uma calcinha mais bonitinha!

-O que está acontecendo aqui?—Perguntou uma voz bem conhecida atrás dos três.

-Fodeu—murmurou Sirius, encolhendo-se. Livre do feitiço, Snape refez suas calças e saiu correndo para longe da multidão, que começava a se dispersar.

-Posso saber?—Falou a professora Minerva, assim que os quatro se voltaram para encará-la.—Me acompanhem... E vocês, dispersando!

Os marotos não apareceram para o segundo tempo de história da magia, e as garotas só tornaram a vê-los quando entraram no salão comunal. Lyra e Sam se dirigiram imediatamente para as poltronas em frente à lareira, onde eles se sentavam (Lily havia ido à biblioteca – de novo).

Sam sentou-se no chão, encostando as costas nas pernas de Remus, e Lyra espremeu-se na poltrona de Sirius.

-O que houve?—Sam perguntou, virando a cabeça para trás para encará-los.

-Detenções... Três noites para nós três e duas para o Moony.

-E o que houve?—Lyra perguntou mais uma vez.

-Ranhoso—os quatro responderam juntos.

-Na verdade foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente. Não era para tanto—Sirius começou a falar—é que nós...

Os marotos se revezaram na narrativa na história, como sempre, fazendo a coisa parecer grandiosa, e ao final da narração as garotas tinham lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

-E aí, quando ouvi a voz da Minnie atrás de nós eu falei "fodeu", só que aí fodeu mesmo.—Sirius torceu o nariz.

-Nós tentamos dizer a Minnie que o Moony não tinha feito nada, só rido, mas ela disse "ele é monitor, deveria ter repreendido vocês!"—James finalizou, imitando a voz da professora.

-Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer...—Sam falou, fazendo uma pausa para um suspense—Se foderam!

Todos riram, e logo Lily voltou da biblioteca, e as garotas subiram para o dormitório com ela, para esperar o jantar.

Na noite de terça feira, as três garotas se sentaram para fazer o dever de poções, que era para ser entregue no dia seguinte. Lily já havia escrito meia página e Sam e Lyra folheava os livros à procura de algo. Sirius entrou na sala comunal, trazendo um pacote drageados da Dedosdemel. Ele estendeu os pacotes na direção das garotas. Sam pegou um, mas Lyra simplesmente abriu a boca. Sirius arremessou e... em cheio. Lyra riu, e a brincadeira continuou, com Sirius acertando o nariz, a testa dela, e finalmente, o dever de Lily, que lançou um olhar maligno pra os dois. Lyra levantou-se e saiu, indo com Sirius para outro lugar. Não estava mesmo a fim de fazer aquele dever maldito.

Eles continuaram brincando por um tempo, até que os drageados acabaram.

-Você está suja de chocolate...

-Onde?

Sirius limpou o rosto dela, e lambeu o dedo, rindo. Ela recostou-se nele e eles ficaram conversando, até que, às nove horas, Sirius teve que sair para a sua detenção, que consistia em arrumar todo o estoque de poções do professor Slughorn sem magia.

-Boa sorte, Six...

-Valeu, Ly. Bom dever pra você.

-Ai, merda...—murmurou ela antes de se dirigir as amigas, sentadas no mesmo lugar. Bastou ela tocar as nádegas na cadeira e Lily levantou-se:

-Ai... acabei. Vou tomar um banho...

-Se importa se eu der uma olhada no seu dever?—pediu Lyra hesitante.

-Claro que me importo! Você nem tentou fazer o seu ainda!

-Ta, ta... Vai lá então.

Lyra pôs-se a vasculhar livros e rascunhar seu dever. Uma hora depois, Sam também levantou-se, mas deixou seu dever para que a amiga desse uma olhada e foi para o dormitório, desejando boa noite. Lyra voltou ao se dever, odiando aquilo. Estava com sono, estava cansada... Logo os Marotos foram voltando um a um das detenções Primeiro Remus, meio molhado e com os braços doendo de lavar comadres, depois Peter, espirrando muito graças ao pó dos livros da Professora McGonagall, James, com dor nas costas por encerar o corredor do terceiro andar e pouco depois, Sirius, que tinha os olhos vermelhos de cansaço. Ele se dirigiu à mesa onde Lyra estava e parou, observando-a.

-Como foi a dentenção?—Ela perguntou.

-Horrenda. Não aguentava mais ler nomes esquisitos escritos com letra miúda em frasquinhos mal cheirosos.

-Ounn... quer colinho, quer?

-Quero!—Ele avançou para a cadeira de Lyra, que só teve tempo de exclamar um "não" antes dele se jogar nela e os dois irem ao chão, rindo.

Sirius por cima dela, apesar de esmaga-la um pouco era uma sensação reconfortante. As risadas foram morrendo. Sirius agora a encarava com aqueles olhos cinzentos maravilhosos, e ela se pegou presa ali. Como o amigo era bonito... O olhar dele correu para a boca dela, que ainda estava entreaberta com um meio sorriso, e foi como se algo o atraísse para aqueles lábios, como se ele estivesse hipnotizado por eles. Os narizes estavam quase se tocando...

-Lyra, quando o Pads aparecer você... Interrompo algo?

Perguntou James da escada do dormitório masculino.

-Não—Lyra riu um pouco, sem graça. Ela quase havia beijado Sirius!

-Não, Prongs, o que queria?

-Nada não... você vai ficar aí?

-Não, já vou indo dormir.

-é, eu também. Boa noite garotos...—Ela recolheu as coisas e saiu apressada, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, sentindo o coração bater com força em suas costelas.

**OIEEEE**

**Há! **

**Chega um novo capítulo! YEE! Muuuito obrigada a minha mummys linda Luci E. Potter e a Mila Pink, que comentaram. Respostas nas suas caixinhas de entrada, queridas!**

**Eu sei que esses primeiros capítulos estão se focando bastante na relação Sirius/Lyra, mas a fic vai circular os romances de todos os personagens, então para os fãs de James/Lily, aguardem, fortes emoções estão por vir hahahaha!**

**Agora, quero orgulhosamente anunciar o CONCURSO DE FANFICS da Família Pevensie!**

**Eu, a Luci E. Potter, a Yufuu, a 1Lily Evans e a Caroline Evans Potter estamos organizando um concurso de fanfics, do qual nós somos as juradas, valendo capas e trailers para as fanfics vencedoras!**

**HAAA**

**As regras vão ao ar em breve, e todos os interessados, mandar email para concursofanfics(ARROBA)hotmail(PONTO)com (atooorom as frescurinhas do ff) ¬¬**

**INSCREVAM-SE**

**VEM GENTCHIII!**

**Beeem, é isso, semana que vem tem MAIS!**

**PEIXOS!**

**Mandy BrixX**


	3. III A Briga

Chapter 3: A Briga

Lyra enfeitiçou três pedaços de pergaminho e enviou discretamente um Lily e outro para Sam. Estavam na aula de poções, a primeira da quarta feira, fazendo uma leitura sobre as considerações a favor e contra o uso de veritasserum em tribunais, e ela precisava conversar com as amigas.

_Lyra: meninas... Vocês não tem ideia do que me aconteceu._

_Sam: Se você não contar, nós não teremos mesmo._

_Lyra: Ontem, quando o Sirius voltou da detenção, ele meio que... quase me beijou._

_Lily: O que?_

_Lyra: é, e eu meio que quase beijei também. Quero dizer, não foi uma coisa unilateral. Foi estranho, como se nós dois quiséssemos aquilo. Aí o James apareceu..._

_Lily: Graças ao bom Merlin. Finalmente aquele imprestável fez algo de útil. Cuidado com isso aí, Ly, tudo o que você não precisa e virar a garota da vez do Black._

_Sam: não acho que ele trataria a Lyra da mesma forma que as outras, afinal eles são suuuper amigos. Mas é meio loucura se envolver com ele... justamente por causa da amizade de vocês não é? Quero dizer, se as coisas ficam sérias e não dão certo, adeus amizade._

_Lyra: Você tem razão Sam. Realmente, não vale a pena arriscar uma amizade dessas._

Lyra guardou o pergaminho, se sentindo um pouco confusa. Se não valia a pena, porque ela havia se entregado tão facilmente? Como ela era idiota, Sirius era bonito, mas e daí? Só por isso ela ia se deixar levar?

-Você ainda não me explicou o que foi aquilo ontem...—falou James para Sirius quando saíram da aula de poções para uma aula vaga.

-Não foi nada!

-Aquilo o que?—indagou Peter.

-Eu desci para falar pra Ly avisar o Sirius que a professora Minerva queria vê-lo hoje na hora do almoço, porque eu sabia que se eu dormisse eu ia esquecer. E quando eu volto pra Sala comunal, ele ta caído no chão, em cima da Ly quase... beijando ela!—Exasperou-se James. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sei lá cara, a gente caiu, eu olhei pra ela e ela tava tão linda que me deu vontade e eu nem pensei... sério!

-Então é melhor você pensar—falou James.

-É cara. Cuidado com isso aí. Não vai magoar ela... você sabe que você sem a Ly é tipo... Empada sem azeitona—finalizou Remus.

-Empada... quanto tempo ainda falta pro almoço?—Perguntou Peter,

-Você não pensa em mais nada não?—Irritou-se Sirius—E eu sei. Eu sei de tudo isso. Não vou magoar a Ly. Não sou nem louco de brincar com isso. Foi um lapso, e não vai acontecer de novo.

Naquela noite, Lyra deitou-se em sua cama, pensando no incidente bizarro da noite passada. Revirou de um lado para outro, sem conseguir dormir. Ela e Sirius não haviam se falado o dia todo, a exceção do "bom dia" mal humorado que ele lançara para ela e para as meninas na mesa do café da manhã. Ela levantou-se, ciente de que não conseguiria dormir, e desceu as escadas para o salão comunal, encontrando este vazio, exceto por Sirius, que estava sentado quieto diante da lareira. Ela dirigiu-se para o sofá em que o maroto se encontrava, e sentou-se ao lado dele, as mãos nos bolsos do moletom que ela havia colocado por cima do pijama. Sirius simplesmente levantou o braço, num convite mudo para que ela se aninhasse ali, que ela aceitou. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, quietos, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, cada qual mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Por fim Sirius beijou os cabelos de Lyra, que virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo. Ela levantou-se, deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele, murmurou um boa noite, e voltou para o dormitório, finalmente em paz consigo mesma para dormir.

No dia seguinte, Sam perguntou à amiga:

-Vocês conversaram ontem à noite?

-Não, porque?

-Não sei, vocês votaram ao normal, e eu vi você saindo do quarto ontem à noite...

-Não, não conversamos. Nós só... ficamos um do lado do outro, quietos... e nos entendemos.

-Vocês ainda vão casar... Depois desse DR mudo, eu tenho certeza disso!

-Não me enche, Sam.—Pediu a loirinha, mandando um bonito sorriso para Sirius, que passava por ali.

-DR?—perguntou Lily, um pouco confusa.

-Discutir a Relação—Esclareceu Sam, fazendo Lily rir.

O resto da semana passou voando, e logo, o mês logo também se foi. Entravam em outubro, e logo apareceu o primeiro aviso de passeio a Hogsmeade, que seria no domingo de dia das bruxas. Lily ainda ignorava James em quase todas as situações, exceto quando ela resolvia gritar com ele. Remus arranjou uma namorada, uma quintanista bonita chamada Patricia Heart. Sirius e Lyra haviam realmente se acertado, pois voltaram as velhas brincadeirinhas e falsas provocações de sempre, como se nada de estranho jamais tivesse acontecido.

Na manhã seguinte ao aparecimento do aviso, Gidean Prewett levantou-se da mesa da Corvinal e aproximou-se de Lyra, logo depois da chegada do correio.

-Bellacqua, será que eu posso falar com você?

-Senta aí, cara—Falou Sirius—Pode falar!

-É que... Eu queria falar meio que com ela, sabe, sozinho!

Lyra levantou-se e saiu acompanhando o colega, até pararem em um canto mais distante.

-Eu estava me perguntando... você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

-Claro, Prewett... Vai ser divertido—ela sorriu, um pouco corada.

-Certo então, te vejo mais tarde?

-Claro!

Ela voltou para a mesa, em que passou a encará-la.

-Ele te convidou para sair?

-Sim. Ele é legal não é? O Prewett...

-É... legalzinho.

Sirius terminou se prato de ovos mexidos e saiu, deixando uma Lyra perplexa para trás.

-O que deu nele?

-Ciúmes, não é obvio?—Respondeu Sam, dando ombros.

Lyra olhou para os outros colegas, que acenavam positivamente com a cabeça. Então que seja!

No sábado que antecedia o passeio, houve treino de quadribol, mesmo sob a chuva torrencial e assustadora que caía ("E se chover no jogo, precisamos saber como agir" dizia James). Depois de 45 minutos de puro cansaço, as vassouras aterrissavam, ao fim de um treino particularmente exaustivo. Lyra tiritava de frio quando Sirius aterrissou do seu lado, derrapando um pouco e jogando lama em suas vestes.

-Ups. Desculpe—ele falou, embora seus olhos mostrassem apenas divertimento.

-Filho da mãe!—ela chutou um punhado de lama nele, que devolveu, e a brincadeira se tornou feroz, ao passo que, 20 minutos mais tarde eles entravam imundos e risonhos no vestiário. James e Sam eram os únicos que ainda estavam no vestiário, e já estavam quase prontos, terminando de se vestir.

Lyra seguiu para a parte feminina dos vestiários, e Sirius para a masculina, deixando James e Sam terminando de se arrumar na parte conjunta.

-A gente ta subindo—avisou Sam—Juízo vocês dois!

Lyra riu, enquanto sentia a água quente percorrer lhe a pele, adorando estar aquecida novamente. Quando terminou o banho ela viu que havia deixado sua roupa na parte conjunta do vestiário.

-Droga...—Ela murmurou. Torcendo para que Sirius ainda estivesse no banho, ela se dirigiu para a parte conjunta, e parou, observando. Sirius – claro- já havia saído do banho. Ele estava parado ali, usando apenas seus jeans surrados e secando os cabelos negros com uma toalha. Lyra prendeu a respiração e mordeu o lábio inferior. Conforme ele mexia os braços, ela podia ver cada músculo das costas dele, se movendo sob a pele. Chegava a ser hipnotizante. Sentindo o rosto quente, enrolada em sua toalha, ela chamou, se escondendo o máximo possível atrás da parece, ela chamou:

-Sirius... Você pode me entregar minhas roupas que ficaram aí, por favor?

-Você está...

-Nua? Não! De toalha...—Ela deu um passinho mínimo para o lado, para que ele visse que ela estava enrolada na toalha felpuda.

-hum... Sabe, eu acho que devia fazer você vir aqui pegar...

-Sirius, por favor!

-E o que eu ganho com isso?

-O que você ganha me fazendo ir aí buscar?—Ela exasperou-se.

-Certeza que você não sabe?—ele deu um sorriso safado.

-Me ver de toalha, é isso que você quer?—ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, descrente.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. Lyra revirou os olhos e saiu detrás da parede. Foi a vez de Sirius ofegar. A toalha não mostrava nada demais, mas compunha uma figura tão sexy junto com os cabelos louros e molhados, que ele se sentiu meio zonzo.

-Satisfeito agora?—ela perguntou.

-Quase... -Ele distendeu o sorriso. Em alguns passos estava junto dela, percebendo o quanto aquilo também estava atordoando-a. Ele prendeu-a com os braços, travando a passagem dela.

-Você está tão sexy...—Ele murmurou.

-Você também...—Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.—Mas pode me dar minhas roupas por favor?—Ela pediu, meio suplicante.

-Posso—Ele não se moveu, apenas ficou ali, se perdendo no cheiro de pele molhada, nos lábios entreabertos, nos olhos azuis. Sirius aproximou-se, quase que inconscientemente. Lyra fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios. Um roçar, macio, quente... Ela abriu os olhos novamente, sentindo choques de adrenalina na ponta dos dedos. Esticou-se e deu um beijo no nariz do maroto, esquivando-se por baixo do braço dele, apanhando sua roupa e voltando para onde era seguro: na parte feminina, longe dele, onde ela podia confiar em si mesma.

Sirius travou. Estava se sentindo estranho, estranhamente abalado. Seu coração havia disparado, e parecia que o cheiro da pele dela lhe faltava sob as narinas. Terminou de se vestir e saiu dali, indo direto para o dormitório masculino.

-Pads... Pads! Padfoot!—James revirou os olhos—Sirius!

-Oi?—o Maroto virou-se para o amigo.

-Acorda pra vida!

-Desculpa, tava pensando.

-Vai começar a feder, hein?—falou James—Pensando em que.

-Na Ly.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez?

-Aconteceu de novo Prongs. O lapso. Acho que não posso confiar em mim mesmo mais. É como se uma força irresistível me puxasse para ela quando ficamos muito próximos.

-Então não fique muito próximo dela—retorquiu James rispidamente—Olha cara, você sabe, você é como meu irmão. Mas se você fizer isso com a Lyra, eu juro que nós vamos brigar.

-É isso que eu tava pensando. E se eu não fizer? Quero dizer, é diferente, não é? Eu me sinto diferente. Nunca foi assim, como se houvesse uma força maior ou sei lá. E ela é minha amiga. Sabe-se lá o que podia virar isso. Não to dizendo que a gente ia casar e essas coisas estranhas. Mas eu acho que seria diferente.

-Pads, pensa, por favor. A Lyra é uma pessoa muito romântica. Ela gosta disso. Ela não ia aceitar ter algo disforme assim... Ela iria querer tudo certinho, tenho quase certeza. Ela iria se apaixonar, e aí você iria querer outras garotas e iria magoar ela, e aí seria o fim do mundo.

-Menos drama, Prongs.

-Ta. Mas você entende o meu ponto?

-Entendo.

-Certo. Mantenha-se afastado, não faça nenhuma burrada, por favor.

Lyra, por sua vez preferiu não comentar com as amigas o acontecido. Pelo menos não por enquanto, quando nem ela mesma sabia dizer o que havia acontecido. No dia seguinte ela teria um encontro com Gidean, e portanto, quanto menos ela pensasse nisso, melhor.

O dia amanheceu muito bonito, e as meninas se arrumaram para ir ao vilarejo. Lily usava um belo vestido meia estação com estampa floral, de malha, em tons de rosa. Sam, que tinha uma pequena fixação pela cor verde optou por uma camiseta justa verde, um colete preto, jeans e seus all star verdes. Lyra colocou um shortinho com meias de lã por baixo, uma regata preta e um bolerinho azul marinho, que combinava com a tonalidade do short.

As três encontraram os marotos somente na saída do Castelo, onde James abordou Lily:

-É sua última chance, ruiva. Se aceitar ir comigo eu dispenso minha companhia para hoje e nós dois podemos sair juntos.

-Se manca, Potter.

-Tem certeza?

-Potter... não estrague meu dia logo cedo, por favor.

James fez um movimento de aceitação com os braços.

Gidean veio sorrindo em direção à Lyra, o que fez Sirius desviar os olhos de sua acompanhante, a Corvinal do quinto ano Erice Parker para observar o desenrolar da cena.

-Olá, Lyra!—Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela—Posso te chamar assim, não posso?

-Posse te chamar de Gidean?

-Pode, claro—Ele sorriu.

-Então pode me chamar de Lyra.

Ele ofereceu o braço para ela, que aceitou, e saiu, acenando um tchauzinho para os amigos.

-Onde você gostaria de ir?

-Ah... –ela falou—acho que podemos ir ao Três Vassouras, se você não se importar.

-Claro que não. Na verdade estava com um pouco de medo de você resolver ir ao Madame Pudifoot.

-Claro que não.—Ela riu—Detesto aquele lugar... é tão... gay!

-Que bom.

Eles andaram conversando sobre amenidades como as aulas, professores, colegas, fofocas e exames até chegarem ao Três Vassouras, onde Gidean escolheu uma mesa reservada no fundo do bar.

-Vão beber o que?—Perguntou a dona do bar, a bela Nancy.

-O que você quer, Lyra?

-Pode ser uma cerveja amanteigada mesmo...

-Certo. Duas então.

A mulher anotou os pedidos e saiu. Logo, duas canecas cheias aterrissavam sobre o tampo da mesa. Lyra apanhou uma e bebericou alegre.

-E então... O que você pretende fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?—ele perguntou.

-Eu... Bem, pra desgosto do meu pai, eu quero ser auror.

-Desgosto?

-É. Meu pai é dono da M.I.P., conhece?

-Mentes Insanas produções?—Ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados—Claro que conheço, quem não conhece?

Gidean olhou-a assombrado. Era lógico que ele conhecia a M.I.P.. Não havia ninguém no mundo bruxo que não conhecesse a M.I.P.! Uma das maiores empresas do mundo mágico, a M.I.P. produzia todo tipo de coisas, de vassouras a aparelhos bizarros para facilitar a vida bruxa.

-Então. Ele queria que eu dirigisse a parte britânica da empresa, já que minha irmã se encarregou da francesa. Mas ao contrário da minha irmã, eu não nasci para o mundo dos negócios. Nem ao menos tenho paciência com as pessoas...—Ela riu um pouco, ao que Gidean a olhava embasbacado.

-Eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo... sabe... De você aceitar sair comigo. Já fazia um tempo que eu queria te perguntar, mas faltava a coragem.

Lyra corou. Não era como se ela não estivesse esperando investidas da parte de Gidean, mas ele a havia pego desprevenida nesse momento.

-Mas e você Gidean... o que quer fazer da vida—Ela tentou uma saída estratégica.

-Eu quero ser pesquisador, como a minha mãe. Ela sempre trabalhou com criaturas mágicas. Acho que eu quero o mesmo para mim. Pelo menos sempre adorei o estilo de vida dela, e as aventuras em que ela me levava as vezes,

-Nossa, que diferente!—Ela sorriu novamente para ele, antes de bebericar sua cerveja.

Nesse momento, Sirius e Erice Parker entravam no bar, junto com uma lufada agradável de vento. Lyra observou o rosto afogueado da menina, embora o tempo estivesse ameno, e os lábios vermelhos que exibiam um sorriso de contentamento. Ela viu Sirius correr os olhos pelo bar, em seguida olhar diretamente para ela e levantar uma sobrancelha. Em seguida cochichar algo com Parker e se dirigir a passos resolutos para mesa onde ela estava com Gidean.

-Hey!—Ele disse com um sorriso meio assustador—Que coincidência encontrar vocês aqui!

Lyra levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. Gidean, que segurara a sua mão segundos antes encarou Sirius com um olhar meio mal-humorado.

-Sirius, tem outra mesa vaga ali naquele canto...—Murmurou Erice, sendo solenemente ignorada pelo maroto.

-Nós podemos nos sentar com vocês?

Gidean soltou a mão de Lyra, visivelmente irritado e encarou Sirius, mas este agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e sentou-se ao lado de Lyra, largando Erice para se sentar-se de frente para ele, ao lado de Gidean.

-E aí?—Sirius esticou-se, parecendo muito a vontade—O que fizeram de bom hoje?

-Na verdade—Lyra virou-se para ele, também irritada—Estávamos tendo um _encontro_ muito agradável. Isto é, até você chegar.

-É eu vi de longe mesmo... Pegando na mãozinha Gidean... huum, como estamos sedutores hoje não?

Gidean resolveu mostrar que também sabia brigar. Voltou a segurar a mão de Lyra e encarou Sirius com um sorriso duro no rosto:

-É difícil ficar indiferente perto da Ly.

Lyra lançou um olhar fulminante para Sirius, que continuou fingindo que nada de anormal estava acontecendo.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, Gidean—ela falou, sem desviar os olhos do maroto.—Se você já terminou sua cerveja, acho que podemos ir para um local mais calmo.

Ela levantou-se subitamente, virou o resto da cerveja e terminou batendo com força o copo na mesa.

-Divirta-se com a sua garota da vez, Sirius... Como é mesmo o nome dela?

Sirius balbuciou algo, enrolando-se completamente. Lyra estava certa, ele não se lembrava mais do nome da garota.

-É Parker, Sirius. Erice Parker. Francamente, como você pretende anotar o nome dela na sua listinha depois? Não se esqueça mais, hein?

Ela virou-se, resoluta e saiu, com Gidean atrás dela.

-Caramba, o que foi isso lá dentro?—Ele perguntou, referindo-se à atitude estranha do maroto. Lyra ainda fervia de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era, saindo com quem bem entendesse e achando que podia tesoura-la? Ela era livre, solteira e desimpedida. Podia sair com um garoto diferente à cada semana, se quisesse, e Sirius jamais teria nada a ver com isso, afinal, ele mesmo saía com garotas diferentes à cada semana. Nem discurso moralista ele podia dar. Ela respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Não iria deixar ele estragar o seu encontro.

-Nem me pergunte—Respondeu ela se esforçando para sorrir um pouco—Também não sei o que deu nele. Mas não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

Gidean riu e segurou a mão dela, guiando-a pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Logo, eles estavam no topo do morro, próximos à casa dos gritos. Gidean segurou-a com carinho. Lyra sorriu para ele, como se o encorajasse. Agora também ela beijaria Gidean, e ai de Sirius se ousasse falar qualquer coisa, pensou ela.

O garoto aproximou-se e lhe tomou os lábios...

Lyra voltou para Hogwarts ainda sentindo um pouco da raiva de Sirius martelar em seus ouvidos. Ela não deveria ter se deixado levar tão facilmente por Gidean, e sabia que só o fizera para irritar o maroto, mas o que está feito, está feito. Ela encontrou as amigas no salão comunal, e chamou-as para ir ao dormitório, o que ela fizeram de bom grado, ansiosas por fofocas sobre o encontro.

Ela contou o incidente estranho no bar, o que fez Sam estreitar os olhos amendoados e se encerrar em pensamentos.

Depois narrou o fim do dia com Gidean, ao que as amigas bateram palmas entusiasmadas.

-Mas e aí...—Lily perguntou—A pergunta que não quer calar é... Foi bom?

-Ah...—Lyra limitou-se a dizer, refletindo em como daria essa resposta.—Não sei. Acho que fui precipitada ficando com ele. Só beijei ele hoje porque queria irritar o Sirius. E no fim, o beijo foi... Chocho. Não é um beijo ruim... é só que não encaixa no meu.—Finalizou ela, esforçando-se o máximo para não dar outras conotações à frase. Não queria estragar a reputação do pobre garoto, não é mesmo?

-Entendo—murmurou Sam, voltando a ficar pensativa. Lily, aparentemente alheia, falou:

-Estou com fome... Vamos descer para a festa?

-Vão indo—Falou Lyra—Eu me sentei no chão em Hogsmeade, e sujei minha roupa de lama. Vou aproveitar para tomar um banho e me trocar. Já encontro vocês lá.

Quando a loirinha desceu para o salão comunal, este estava vazio, exceto por Sirius, que aparentemente estivera esperando por ela. Tomara que fosse para se desculpar pelo comportamento estúpido.

-E então?—Ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha numa expressão severa.

-E então o que?—Ele perguntou, num tom ríspido que nnca usara com ela.

-Não vai se desculpar?

-Claro que não. Por que eu me desculparia?

-Você é idiota ou o que, Sirius?—Ela perguntou, sentindo a raiva voltar com força total.

-Não sei do que você está falando. Eu não fiz nada de mais. Além de interromper o seu encontro perfeito com um cara que obviamente não é pra você.

-Não é? E posso saber o por quê?

-Porque não! Eu conheço os homens, e Gidean Prewett não é para você...

-Erice Parker obviamente também não é para você e você estava com ela hoje, não é mesmo. Direitos iguais, _amigo_.

-Não é a mesma coisa...

-É a mesma coisa, Sirius. Você sai com garota após garota, uma após a outra, e eu nunca te repreendi por isso. Você faz o que você quiser da sua vida amorosa. Pode fazer listinha de meninas, o que quiser, e eu não falo nada, portanto, não venha me dizer com quem eu devo ou não devo sair.

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Pensou o que?—Ela perguntou. Sirius travou. Ele iria dizer algo relembrando o dia anterior. O quase beijo no vestiário, mas não conseguia articular nada coerente.

-Nada—Ele falou por fim.—Isso não vem ao caso. Você não pode andar por aí dando trela pra qualquer um. Você beijou esse cara?

-E se beijei?

-Lyra, você não pode sair beijando qualquer um.

-Sirius, meu bem, quem beija qualquer uma aqui é você.—Ela falou com raiva, andando na direção do buraco de retrato. Parou por um momento, apenas para completar o pensamento—Pegando qualquer uma, usando-a só para se satisfazer momentaneamente e dispensando, fazendo listinha... Se você quer me chamar de qualquer uma porque eu saí com um garoto, chame o problema é todo seu.

-Ah, o problema todo é a minha listinha, não é mesmo?—Falou Sirius andando à passos largos na direção dela—Você quer ser qualquer uma, Bellacqua, então seja.

Sirius colou os lábios aos dela, empurrando-a contra parede no ímpeto. Lyra teve vontade de empurrá-lo para longe, mas não conseguiu. A língua dele invadiu sua boca, num beijo inicialmente duro, amargo, carregado de mágoa, que logo se tornou sôfrego. No meio de todo o turbilhão de pensamentos em sua mente por estar beijando o melhor amigo depois de uma briga homérica, ela só conseguia prestar atenção em uma coisa... Encaixava. Perfeitamente. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, se sentindo completamente atordoada e sem ar, mas não querendo terminar o beijo por nada no mundo.

Enfim, Sirius descolou os lábios dos dela. Inicialmente parecendo confuso, mas logo uma expressão de rancor tomou conta de seu rosto.

-Pronto. Agora você também é qualquer uma dentro da minha listinha.

Ele virou as costas e saiu. Lágrimas tomaram conta dos olhos dela. Ela simplesmente se deixou escorregar pela parede.

-Eu pensei que comigo fosse diferente—falou ela com a voz embargada pelo choro, fazendo Sirius parar na beirada da escada do dormitório masculino—Que você fosse meu amigo, que nunca me magoaria. Se manda Sirius...

E ele terminou de subir as escadas, sentindo como se um pedaço seu tivesse ficado para trás.

**YeeeY!**

**Desculpem a demora!**

**Se eu contar a quantidade de coisas incomuns que me tirou de casa essa semana que passou vocês nem acreditam...**

**Trabalhei que nem uma doida, até ficar uma pilha de stress, e quando você trabalha na praia, isso quer dizer muita coisa...**

**Hahaha**

**Beeem, sem mais delongas, obrigada a quem comentou, leu e favoritou...**

**Por favor... Comenteeem! To meio desanimada com isso aqui! Ninguém lê!**

**Hasuhasuha**

**Espero que tenham gostado, até semana que vem!**

**Beijooo**


	4. IV O Plano Perfeito do Potter

**Geeente... Antes de tudo, desculpem pela demorinha básica, quem sabe do meu trabalho sabe que eu não tenho horário, porque bicho não tem hora pra encalhar e esses últimos tempos tão uma loucura total na minha vidinha, então desculpem meeesmo!**

** Anywaay**

**Um adendo: Quando essa fic foi escrita... A long time agoo, eu não tinha noção ( e acho que ninguém tinha na época) da diferença de idade entre os Blacks... logo, a Andromeda entrou na história... Bella também estava e tal e eu tirei, mas a Andy eu não consegui =/ Logo, vou usar a liberdade das FanFICTIONS para colocar a Andy aí junto, e vai ter uma trama toda em cima dela e tals... Então, desculpem pela falta de cronologia...**

**Agora... Quem ficou com Raiva do Six levanta a mão!**

**Ahsuahsuahs**

**Galerinha**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo feito com muito amor e carinho!**

_O Plano Perfeito do Potter._

Nem Lyra nem Sirius apareceram para a festa de dia das bruxas. Quando as meninas entraram no dormitório, se depararam com o cortinado da cama da loirinha fechado.

-Ly?—Chamou Lily, hesitante. Não houve resposta.—Talvez ela tenha dormido.

-Você não pode ser tão ingênua, ruiva...—murmurou Sam, adiantando-se e abrindo o cortinado com tudo, para se deparar com uma Lyra encolhida, agarrada ao travesseiro de olhos muito vermelhos e molhados.

-Vocês podem me deixar em paz?

-De jeito nenhum—falou Sam de modo enérgico, sentando-se na cama—O que aconteceu?

Lyra imediatamente se moveu, deitando a cabeça no colo da amiga, soluçando fortemente. Lily sentou-se ao lado da loirinha e pôs se a acariciar os cabelos dela.

-Vamos, desabafe, querida...

-Foi o Sirius...

-Isso eu já imaginava, visto que aquele cachorro não apareceu para a festa—falou Sam. Lily assentiu, surpresa com a amiga. Ela nem havia se dado conta da ausência de Sirius,

Lyra narrou o ocorrido para as amigas, e ao fim da história, desatou a chorar com ainda mais vontade. Lily estava vermelha de raiva, enquanto Sam simplesmente parecia desolada.

-Escute querida, vamos fazer o seguinte... Você vai se acalmar, lavar seu rosto, colocar o pijama. Lily, você pode pegar algo nas cozinhas para ela comer?

Lily assentiu e saiu rapidamente, torcendo para não encontrar com o Black, senão ela lhe quebraria a cara.

Os três marotos entraram no dormitório masculino, encontrando um Sirius tremendamente mal-humorado deitado em sua cama olhando para o dossel.

-E ae, cara? Porque não desceu?—perguntou James.

-Nós vimos a Erice na festa. Ela não parecia nada feliz... O que você fez dessa vez?—Peter perguntou.

-Dane-se a Erice. To pouco me linchando pra ela.

-O que eu reparei—falou James—Foi que a Ly não desceu. O que você fez hein?

-Da um tempo... Como foi seu encontro com a Heart, Moony?

-Foi ótimo, mas você quer para de fingir que ta tudo bem e contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu tive uma... discussão com a Ly. Nada demais. Agora me deixem em paz.—Sirius fechou cortinado da sua cama, fazendo os outros três se entreolharem. Sabiam que não iriam arrancar mais nada do maroto.

Na manhã seguinte, James puxou Lily e Sam enquanto elas esperavam por Lyra no salão comunal.

-Vamos dar uma volta, Senhoritas...

Assim ele saiu com as duas garotas e Remus ao seu encalço.

-O que houve?—perguntou ele

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Ele não contou pra vocês?

-Não...—respondeu ele.

-Só disse que discutiram, nada mais—finalizou Remus.

Sam e Lily se entreolharam.

Sam apressou-se a contar tudo de forma resumida. Quando ela terminou, Lily acrescentou.

-Mantenha seu amigo longe das minhas vistas, ou eu acabo com ele, certo?

-Não sei se ele está merecendo algum paternalismo da minha parte...—murmurou James, surpreendendo Lily.

-Ele precisa se desculpar. Ele foi muito babaca...—falou Remus—precisamos fazer ele enxergar isso.

-Vai por mim—murmurou Sam—Ele já sabe que foi idiota. Só é orgulhoso demais para admitir.

-Pior que é exatamente isso—Concordou James.

-Bom, acho que vocês entendem que no momento nossa prioridade é proteger o coração da loirinha. Então, se seu amigo tentar qualquer babaquice, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.—Falou Lily.

-Nós vamos dar um gelo nele. Ele precisa encarar o que fez—falou Remus.

-Agora vamos indo pro salão principal—falou Lily—ou perderemos a hora para a aula, e o Slugue não vai ficar nada contente.

Quando os quatro adentraram no salão, constataram que Lyra já havia descido, e tomava seu café ao lado de Alice e Frank, bem longe de Sirius, que sentava-se no outro extremo da mesa com Peter, e toda hora relanceava em direção a loirinha, que só olhava para seu prato remexido de mingau.

Lyra e Sam se dirigiram para onde Lyra estava, enquanto os dois marotos foram se juntar à Sirius.

-Você pisou na goles, Sirius. Pisou feio—falou James ao se sentar.

-As fofocas correm soltas nessa merda dessa escola não é mesmo.

-Correm.

-Seguinte... Não é da sua conta—Falou o maroto levantando-se e saindo, deixando um James espumando de raiva.

As aulas da manhã transcorreram no mesmo climão chato. Na hora do almoço, Sirius foi se sentar com a prima Andrômeda e as outras garotas do Sétimo ano, e tentava fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Enquanto ele conversava com as meninas e ria, Lyra o observava, com um olhar que era um misto de tristeza e raiva. Como ele podia ser tão insensível a ponto de agir como se tudo estivesse bem?

Ela observou ele abraçar uma das garotas pela cintura e cochichar algo no ouvido dela, quando a taça de suco que a garota segurava simplesmente estourou. Ela arregalou os olhos, ao que todos na mesa a olharam.

-Vem comigo Ly...—Falou James largando seu prato praticamente intacto e saindo com ela pelos corredores do castelo.

Ao passarem por um corredor deserto, James simplesmente puxou a amiga para um abraço. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e deixou as lágrimas voltarem.

-Porque hein? Porque ele tem que ser tão imbecil? Você viu? Parece que está tudo bem! Ele é horrível, frio! Nem deve estar sentindo minha falta—Ela suspirou—Como eu sou ingênua. Achei que ele se importasse comigo.

-Ele se importa. Ele só é... Um Black. Por mais diferente que ele possa ser do resto da família dele, ele tem uma característica intrínseca dos Black. O orgulho monstruoso. Mas ele não vai aguentar por muito tempo não. Você é importante demais para ele.

-Será?—Ela levantou os olhos azuis, marejados de lágrimas.

-Claro que é!—Respondeu James, afagando os ombros dela—Eu tenho certeza disso! E para mim também, viu? Se ele não fizer as pazes com você, pode deixar que eu me acerto com ele... Prometo.

-Sirius é como um irmão pra você. Você jamais brigaria com ele.

-Eu sei. Mas também sei que posso prometer brigar com ele se ele não se desculpar com você, porque eu tenho certeza de que ele o fará.

-Obrigada, Prongs.—Ela o abraçou—Só obrigada. Mesmo.

-Que e isso, loirinha... Que amigo eu seria se eu não te desse esse apoio?

Ela sorriu e abraçou o amigo, e os dois continuaram seu passeio pelo castelo.

A semana foi passando, e nada de Sirius se desculpar. Lyra parecia cada dia mais deplorável. James havia tido uma conversa seria com Sirius na terça à noite, pressionando o amigo a se desculpar. Estavam apenas os dois no dormitório masculino, e James encarou o amigo com seriedade.

-Sirius, você não vai mesmo se desculpar?

-Pelo que?

-Sirius você sabe.

-Eu não. Foi ela quem começou.

-"_Foi ela quem começou"_—Satirizou James em voz de falsete—Para de ser criança, cara. Tudo que ela fez foi sair com o Prewet. Ela não fez absolutamente nada de errado, e até agora eu não entendi o porque do seu acesso de raiva.

-Olha, Prongs, nem eu mesmo sei. Quando entrei no três vassouras e a vi ali, toda sorridente, com aquele panaca pegando na mão dela... Eu só senti uma vontade imensa de afastar ela dele, e levar ela dali. Eu sei que eu exagerei. Mas talvez seja um sexto sentido, sabe... Ela não é pro bico dele, eu tenho certeza disso.

-Sirius... Você vive rodeado de garotas que não tem nada a ver com você. Você não pode ser hipócrita à esse ponto.

Sirius ficou quieto.

-Eu sei—disse ele por fim—Eu exagerei. Fui um babaca. E preciso consertar, mas não sei como...

-Pedir desculpas é um bom começo. Ora de engolir seu orgulho camarada.

-Sabe o que é o pior de tudo? O beijo que eu dei nela... Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer que a garota mais especial que eu já beijei eu beijei _nessas_ circunstâncias. Me sinto um perfeito idiota.

-Você foi um perfeito idiota, mas ta na hora de consertar as coisas. Nós temos treino amanhã à noite. Você pode aproveitar para falar com ela.

Na quarta feira, Lyra estava se sentindo um pouco menos miserável. Durante a tarde, na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, o professor Wayne dormia a sono solto, enquanto eles, supostamente, deveriam ler um dos capítulos do chatíssimo livro texto.

-Estou tremendamente entediada—comentou a loirinha com Sam.

-Você está é precisando rir um pouco...

Sam rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e fez um canudinho com ele. Em seguida empunhou a varinha, vazendo o canudinho voar diretamente para o professor e começar a cutucar a orelha dele. O home deu alguns tapas descoordenados em si mesmo, como se tentasse matar um mosquito.

Alguns dos presentes que também não aguentavam mais observavam a cena com um olhar divertido. Lily simplesmente olhou por cima da borda de seu livro, com um olhar de censura para as duas amigas.

Lyra pegou sua mochila e tirou de lá de dentro uma luva de couro de dragão, que estava lá desde a aula de herbologia do dia anterior.

-O que você vai fazer com isso?

Pela primeira vez em dias, Lyra exibiu um sorriso genuíno, ligeiramente maquiavélico.

-Você verá, Samie-chan!

Com um aceno de varinha a luva se emprumou, como se houvesse uma mão por dentro dela. Andou desengonçadamente até a borda da mesa das garotas e pulou no chão, correndo até a escrivaninha do professor, onde ela trepou como pode, subiu no tampo e começou a acariciar os cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos dele.

O professor exibiu um sorriso satisfeito. Um murmúrio de risadas contidas foi ouvido na sala. Lily até mesmo baixara o livro para observar o desenrolar da cena.

-Brenda...—Ele murmurou. Os esforços para não rir foram ligeiramente ruidosos. Sam olhou para trás, pedindo silêncio.

A luva passou a enrolar uma mechinha...

-Brendinha, querida... Isso mesmo, está muito bom!

-Quem é Brenda?—Sussurrou Lyra com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto conter o riso.

Lily arregalou os olhos, como se pensasse a primeira vez no nome.

-Brenda Briefs... A professora de aritmância!—Ela sussurrou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Dessa vez foi difícil manter o silêncio. Lyra virou a cabeça para o resto da sala, observando as reações à sua brincadeira, e ao fazê-lo, seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius, que sorria para ela. Ela sentiu o estômago se contrair violentamente. Céus, como sentira falta daquele sorriso!

-Acho que é hora de darmos uma arrumadinha nele...

Sam acenou com a varinha, fazendo um batom rosado aparecer nos lábios do professor.

Lyra riu e chamou a luva de volta. Com outro aceno de varinha ela fazia uma bela maquiagem em tons de azul nos olhos dele.

Todos riam o mais silenciosamente que podiam. À um último aceno da varinha de Sam, as bochechas dele ficaram mais rosadas.

-Gatchinho—riu ela. Pouco depois o sinal tocou, o professor levantou-se e espreguiçou-se.

-Muito bem, turma, até amanhã então...

Todos levantaram-se rindo e se dirigiram à próxima aula, transfiguração.

Depois de uns vinte minutos de aula, a porta da sala se escancarou, fazendo a professora minerva dar um pulo de susto.

-Quem foi?—Berrou um professor Wayne transtornado, ainda maquiado, apontando para a própria cara—Quem foi que fez isso, _eu vou matar!-_

A sala não sabia se ria ou se se encolhia de medo do professor maluco.

-Foram vocês, não foram?—Ele se dirigiu imediatamente para os marotos—Eu vou arrancar o couro de vocês bem lentamente, seus...

-Professor Wayne!—Chamou a prof. McGonagall—Contenha-se, homem!

-Não foram eles, professor—Falou Sam se levantando.—Fui eu.

-E eu—finalizou Lyra, levantando-se também.

-Vocês?—ele pareceu perplexo.—Mas... Então Minerva, importa-se se eu leva-las por um instante?

Minerva fez um aceno com a mão, dispensando-as, visivelmente contendo o riso.

Lyra e Sam levantaram-se e seguiram o professor. A porta sala a beira do riso elas ainda acenaram, e fecharam a porta. No momento em que esta bateu ouviu-se uma explosão de risos vindo de dentro da sala. As duas quase riram também, mas conseguiram se manter em silêncio, evitando se encarar durante todo o trajeto até a sala do professor. Finalmente chegando na sala do homem elas entraram e se sentaram-se nas cadeiras a frente da escrivaninha dele.

-Vocês duas tem noção do que vocês aprontaram?

-Sim! –respondeu Sam sem nem ao menos se fazer de arrependida.

-Vocês terão três detenções, contando a partir de amanhã, já que hoje eu estarei... Er... Ocupado. Isso para aprenderem a não brincar mais com um professor dessa maneira!

-Entenda ocupado por "fazendo sacanagens com a minha Brendinha"—sussurrou Sam, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lyra teve que fazer força para não rir.

-Onde já se viu, maquiando um professor, deixando os outros alunos rirem dele a vontade. Se aproveitando da distração de um pobre ser...

-Ele quis dizer cochilo ao invés de distração.—sussurrou Sam.

-O que disse Senhorita Urashima?

-Nada não professor.

Lyra quase não agüentava mais segurar o riso, e o sermão do professor sobre decência e bons modos continuava.

Assim que elas fecharam a porta da sala dele, 10 minutos depois, caíram na gargalhada. Voltaram ainda rindo para a sala de aula. Assim que entraram foram saudadas por um salva de palmas e assobios. Sam descaradamente agradecia as palmas rindo e fazendo gestos de vitória. As duas sentaram em seus lugares ainda rindo. A professora Minerva fez a sala calar-se e antes de continuar a matéria perguntou:

-Eu só queria entender como você fizeram isso durante a aula, sem ele perceber.

-Ora professora... Maquiar alguém que está adormecido é um clássico. Vai dizer que a senhora nunca fez isso?

Minerva crispou a boca, como se fosse rir, em seguida pareceu perceber o sentido das palavras de Sam.

-Dormindo?—Ela perguntou.

A sala acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Bom saber... –Ela murmurou, aténs de continuar com a aula.

Durante o jantar naquela noite, Andromeda aproximou-se dos marotos com um sorriso imenso nos lábios.

-Quem foi?—ela perguntou, risonha—Qual de vocês foi o gênio que maquiou o Wayne daquele jeito?

James simplesmente apontou para as meninas que riam. Andromeda pareceu surpresa, para depois ir se sentar perto das duas.

-Vocês não podem nem imaginar como foi hilário... Entramos na sala, e o Wayne estava lá, todo maquiado, e agindo como se fosse a coisa normal do mundo.—Ela narrava ligeiramente alto, e todos prestavam atenção- Bem, como vocês podem imaginar, a gente não estava mais conseguindo segurar a risada. Bem o Wayne percebeu isso.—nesse momento Andrômeda fez uma imitação muito Gay do professor Wayne com as mãos nos quadris—"como é turma, estão me achando com cara de que?" ele perguntou. Bem eu tive que abaixar a cabeça para aquele ser do inferno não percebesse que eu estava rindo dele. Eu e toda a sala devo acrescentar—comentou Andrômeda arrancando mais risadas. Agora imaginem, que num determinado momento da aula, ele passou na janela, e... bem ele viu o reflexo dele e sabe o que ele fez?—pausa para as risadas—ele Gritou, gritou, gritou... até o retardado perceber que aquele ser estranho na janela era o reflexo dele.—Agora as pessoas nas outras mesas olhavam para Andrômeda, e o professor Wayne já estava vermelho de vergonha.—quando a criatura percebeu que era ele que estava daquele jeito sabe o que ele fez? Bem, ele gritou de novo, sai correndo e gritando, quando ele abriu a porta da sala e ele berrou "eu mato!" e continuou correndo, correndo, correndo...

-A partir daí, creio que eu posso assumir a história—falou Sam teatralmente—Ele escancarou a porta da sala de aula, fazendo a Minnie pular de susto. Aí ele começou a berrar que ia matar e tirar o couro e coisas assim, achando que tinham sido eles—ela apontou os marotos—Aí nós nos levantamos e assumimos, e depois de um lindo sermão sobre boas maneiras dado por um homem maquiado, temos três noites de detenção.

-Deviam ter deixado meu primo levar a culpa—ela falou rindo—ia ser muito mais engraçado.

Todos riram, e Sirius fez um gesto obsceno para a prima, que simplesmente mostrou a língua.

-Isso é que a melhor parte vocês não sabem—continuou Sam—Antes de maquiarmos ele, a Ly enfeitiçou uma luva para fazer carinho nele... que estava, como sempre, capotado né... aí ele ficou murmurando "brendinha, querida"...

-Brenda?

-Nós achamos que seja Brenda Briefs, de aritmância—falou Lyra.

-Genial. Garotas, vocês são incríveis!

Na quinta feira pela manhã, Sam tirou James de lado e sussurrou:

-precisamos criar uma situação para os dois ficarem sozinhos. Sabe, pra forçar o Sirius a se desculpar.

-Eu sei... Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso durante o treino.

-Como?

-Eu vou pensar em algo—Ele disse e Sam acenou com a cabeça.

A noite, quando o time se reuniu para treinar sob o céu estrelado, James se dirigiu para onde estava o trio da artilharia.

-Escutem aqui vocês dois...—Ele olhou para Sirius e Lyra—tratem de se acertarem. Vocês sabem que a sintonia de vocês sempre foi o trunfo da nossa artilharia. Vocês são meus amigos, mas não pensem que eu não cortarei os dois do time caso as picuinhas de vocês comecem a atrapalhar.

-certo, capitão...—murmurou Lyra montando sua vassoura e subindo pelos ares para se posicionar.

Finalmente começou o treino. James não soltou o pomo, apenas ficou observando o time jogar. Seus três ótimos artilheiros estavam uma desgraça. Lyra não olhava para Sirius e vice-versa. Sam no meio dos dois pouco podia fazer. Até mesmo as jogadas mais batidas deles estava um lixo total. Quando Tarsila começou a reclamar que ela não estava fazendo nada, porque a goles não chegava até ela, James interrompeu.

-Como vocês esperam ganhar aquela porcaria daquela taça esse ano voando desse jeito? Sirius e Lyra, vocês podem ao menos _olhar_ um para o outro? É muito difícil? Vamos retomar e chega dessa palhaçada vocês dois.

Sam deu uma guinada na vassoura, passando ao lado de James.

-Acho que é hora de interferir, capitão—ela deu um risinho e passou para longe, retomando as jogadas, se esforçando para dar liga à artilharia.

Lily, que assistia o treino com Remus nas arquibancadas fazia uma careta cada vez que Lyra ou Sirius passavam a goles de qualquer jeito ou deixavam de completar uma jogada por estarem mal posicionados.

-Está uma cáca, não é?—perguntou ela para Remus, quando Sirius errou feio um passe, fazendo com que a goles caísse vários metros abaixo.

-Não, está uma merda mesmo...—Remus respondeu, olhando desgostoso para os amigos que não se entendiam no ar.

James mergulhou para pegar a goles, revirando os olhos de raiva. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma intervenção a não ser...

-Finja—ele sussurrou ao entregar a goles para Sam.

-O que?

Ele simplesmente chacoalhou a cabeça e voou para longe... Ficou observando Sam continuar voando em torno dos dois, tentando fazer a coisa funcionar. Quando o bastão de Grown fez contato com um balaço, ele agiu, enfeitiçando a bola para voar de encontro a Sam.

-Só uma colisão leve, e espero que ela finja...—ele murmurou, guindo a bola até que...

Com um baque assustador, o balaço colidiu em cheio com o rosto da oriental. O corpo dela deu uma guinada para trás e todos acharam que ela iria cair, até que ela se equilibrou rapidamente, colocando uma mão no rosto. James estava encolhido em sua vassoura. Ele voou rapidamente para perto da amiga, acompanhando-a até o chão.

-Você está fingindo, não está?

-Eu vou matar você, Potter.

James olhou em volta meio desesperado. Era para ser de mentira. Era para ela fingir, então ele encerraria o treino e deixaria apenas Sirius e Lyra guardando as bolas e ajeitando tudo, criando uma situação para que o maroto se desculpasse.

Em uma questão de minutos Lily e Remus estavam no campo, ao lado dele, assim como o resto do time. Havia sangue no rosto de Sam, e os olhos dela revelavam um misto de dor e raiva.

-Remus, você pode leva-la à ala hospitalar?—perguntou James,com um nó na garganta. Remus assentiu, e então James s virou para o resto do time—Vocês estão dispensados. Sirius e Lyra, guardem as bolas e deixem o vestiário em ordem antes de saírem. E por Merlin, tentem se acertar. Vamos indo.

Remus saiu amparando Sam, Com James e Lily ao lado, enquanto o resto do time saía para os vestiários apanhar seus pertences.

-Se isso não funcionar, eu juro que eu castro você, Potter...-Sam murmurou.

-Pare de me chamar de Potter, é assustador!

-Cala a boca, Potter.

-Acho melhor garantirmos que eles não vão se matar...—murmurou James, puxando Lily, para voltar ao estádio.

-O que está fazendo, Potter?

-Só vem comigo... Vamos espiar os dois...

-O que aconteceu?—perguntou Lily.

-Eu exagerei na dose.—James respondeu—Era para o balaço pegar de leve na Sam, e ela fingir tudo e ir pra ala hospitalar e tal... Mas deu tudo errado.

-Você só pode ter merda na cabeça—falou Lily chacoalhando a cabeça—Sam me disse que você ia tentar criar uma situação para deixar os dois sozinhos, mas isso, Potter? Sério? Dessa vez você realmente se superou.

-Eu sei... Vem aqui, Evans. Da pra ver os dois daqui...

Sirius e Lyra estavam parados, parecendo meio desolados.

-Acho melhor nós pegarmos os balaços—falou Sirius olhando para a loirinha, que somente assentiu. Estranhamente, os balaços não obedeciam a feitiços convocatórios, e os dois tentaram por vários minutos, sendo observados por James e Lily, que empunhavam suas varinhas determinados a não deixa-los pegar as bolas.

-Droga!—disse Lyra sentando-se no chão, sem nem ao menos se importar com a lameira que estava—o treino foi um lixo, eu estou cansada, toda molhada, morrendo de frio e essa droga de balaço não quer colaborar!

-Quer minha blusa?—ofereceu Sirius timidamente.

-Não obrigada. Vamos só terminar logo com isso para eu poder tomar um banho quente.

Ela pôs-se de pé ao lado de Sirius e voltou a tentar imobilizar as bolas "demoníacas" com um feitiço. Depois de um longo período em silêncio, Sirius decidiu tentar começar a pedir desculpas para ela... só não sabia como.

-É Lyra... parece que vamos Ter que... interagir mais se quisermos ganhar a taça de quadribol.

A garota olhou-o friamente. A raiva começou a crescer dentro dela. A discussão toda com Sirius voltou a sua mente: os gritos, as ofensas... com um arrepio ela se lembrou do beijo, as palavras rudes dele, depois os dois dias sem se falar, a esperança dela de ouvir as desculpas dele... e quando ele finalmente fala com ela ele diz aquilo? "interagir para jogar quadribol" e depois de toda aquela briga ele vinha falar de QUADRIBOL?

-Black, você é ridículo!

-o que?

Lyra saiu furiosa em direção ao castelo com sua vassoura em mãos.

-Ela tá vindo pra cá—murmurou James, puxando Lily para si, guiando-a para trás de uma árvore, onde eles pudessem se esconder.

-Parece que seu amigo estragou tudo, Potter!

-Evans, se ela nos vir aqui, vai ficar furiosa!

-Ou pensar que estamos tendo um caso, o que é pior ainda!—falou Lily desesperada—Temos que nos esconder!

James mergulhou para trás da árvore com tudo. A ruiva topou de frente com ele. Ele fez sinal de silêncio para ela com uma mão. A outra mão dele se encontrava nas costas da ruiva. James virou a cabeça para trás espiando para ver se Lyra já havia passado; Lily estava completamente vermelha. Definitivamente, a proximidade com James não estava fazendo bem para ela. O perfume dele pareceu invadir suas narinas, e suas mãozinhas que estavam sobre o peito do maroto, encontravam-se completamente loucas para dar uma voltinha por ali e explorar os músculos definidos pelo quadribol. James finalmente virou-se para encará-la. Até no escuro era perceptível o quanto Lily estava vermelha. James abriu um sorriso sedutor para ela.

Lily olhou-o nos olhos, mas seu olhar imediatamente correu para os lábios do maroto. Ela sentiu a face esquentar. Empurrou James levemente, encabulada.

-Potter...—murmurou ela, visivelmente constrangida.

-Acho melhor nós subirmos, Evans. Se a Lyra chegar no salão comunal e nós não estivermos lá ela pode desconfiar.

-Droga, Potter, como vamos chegar antes dela sem passar por ela?

-Lily, meu lírio, você está em companhia de um maroto. Acha mesmo que só há um caminho para o salão comunal?

-Não sou seu lírio Potter! De qualquer forma, é melhor andarmos logo.

James saiu andando na frente, entrou no castelo e foi direto para um corredor em que Lily nunca havia estado. Entrou por uma porta lateral em uma sala completamente escura. Encostou-se na parede oposta e murmurou qualquer coisa que Lily não pôde ouvir. Uma passagem se abriu e James passou, seguido por Lily. Subiram uma longa escada. Ao fim desta havia uma parede. Novamente James murmurou algo que Lily não pôde ouvir e a parede se abriu. Quando Lily passou por ela olhou admirada. Estava quase no corredor da torre da Grifinória. Seguiram o caminho que já conheciam, James disse a senha e eles entraram no salão comunal. Remus já estava lá sentado em uma poltrona em frente ao fogo. James sentou-se próximo ao amigo perguntando:

-Como ela está.

-Com o nariz quebrado. E furiosa. E os dois?

-Sirius arruinou tudo—respondeu Lily—Resolveu falar de Quadribol. Idiota estúpido. Aliás, vocês dois são.

Depois de um silêncio profundo, Lyra entrou no salão comunal, olhando imediatamente para os amigos.

-Como está a Sam?

-Com o Nariz quebrado—Responderam os outros três.

-Recolheram tudo?—perguntou James falsamente.

-Claro que não. Seu amigo é um imbecil, James. Eu quero ver a Sam, vamos, Lily?

-Madame Pomfrey proibiu visitas—respondeu Remus—Disse que a Sam está muito nervosa e precisa se acalmar.

Lyra bufou e simplesmente saiu para o dormitório, extremamente de mau humor.

**Heeeyy**

**Gostaram? Amaram? Detestaram? Querem bater na minha cabeça com algo pesado e espinhoso?**

**Review this chapter!**

'**Gadinha a todos que comentaram!**

**Tentarei responder todos por mensagem...**

**That's all Folks!**

**PEIXOS**


	5. V PLAFT!

**Beeem, vamos lá... demorei de postar mas tenho uma explicação bem justa. Esse atraso de alguns dias se deu por um único motivo: Falta de motivação.**

**Não sei se estão gostando, porque ninguém comenta... Algumas pessoas favoritaram, e eu gostaria de ter um feedback dessa galera. Está legal? O que precisa melhorar, Etc, etc...**

**Por favor gente, comentem, autores escrevem por um motivo: As pessoas lerem. Então um feedback seria ótimo!**

**Então eu matutei, matutei, e além desse apelo, vou fazer uma chantagenzinha... No final do capítulo tah explicadinho o que...**

**Por enquanto, fiquem com esse capítulozinho pra tirar um pouco do ódio do Big Dog do coraçãozinho peludo da galere...**

**V – PLAFT!**

-_Bem, beu dariz taba quebrado, dai a badabi Pomfrey passou um unguendo, só que be deu alergia, então beu rosto inchou e agui estou eu, cheia de berebas na cara...—_Disse Sam, se ajeitando nos travesseiros brancos da ala hospitalar. Lyra e Lily haviam passado na ala hospitalar antes das aulas, para ver como estava a amiga.

-E agora?—perguntou Lyra.

-_Agora eu bou ter que ficar agui e esperar isso passar. Sorte a binha, não bou ter que enfrentar a fúria do Wayne tão cedo. Se ferrou, Ly, bai ter que enfrentar ele sozinha!_

Lyra deu uma risadinha. Nem assim Sam perdia o senso de humor.

-Bom, acho melhor nós irmos tomar café Lily, ou vamos nos atrasar.

-Vai indo na frente que eu te alcanço depois. Vou resolver umas coisas com a Sam.

-Então ta! Até mais tarde Sam, e melhoras...

Lyra saiu, deixando Lily e Sam às sós.

-_E aí, eles conbersaram?_

-Não... O Black é um babaca e resolveu falar sobre quadribol.

-_Que? E eu quebrei beu dariz pra nada? Eu bato o Potter._

-O Potter não é gente mesmo... E você também, hein? Confiar no Potter pra isso?

-_A Lils, por fabor, olha beu estado, bovê bai besbo brigar cobigo?_

Lily chacoalhou a cabeça, contendo o riso.

-_Já que eu dão bou sair daqui hoje, bocê pode dar um recado beu para o James?_

-Evans, ei Evans!

Lily girou nos calcanhares a fim de encarar James, que corria atrás dela no corredor.

-Fale, mentecapto.

-Você foi ver a Sam?

-Fui sim. Ela mandou um recadinho pra você.

James fechou os olhos e se encolheu, esperando o pior.

-E?

-Ela disse pra você ir se despedindo das sua bolas...

Ele se encolheu mais ainda, e então, recobrando o "senso de humor", soltou a pérola:

-Mas Lily, querida... Você não pode deixar ela fazer isso meu bem... Afinal, ela não pode estragar o seu brinquedo.

Lily corou tão violentamente que James teve de abafar uma risada pelo nariz.

-Potter... Você é a pessoa mais desprezível da face da terra. Porque você não morre?

Ela virou-se e saiu balançando os belos cabelos acaju às costas.

Na hora do almoço, Sirius remexia no prato encarando Lyra cabisbaixo, enquanto essa fingia que nada acontecia, tentando manter uma conversa educada com Andromeda, que se sentara ao seu lado.

-Você não vai falar com ela?—perguntou James.

-Eu tentei ontem. Não rolou.

James revirou os olhos e quase revelou que havia espionado a conversa no dia anterior.

-Como você a abordou? As vezes é isso e...

-Falou o cara mais sensível da escola. Não enche, Prongs. Não to a fim.

Depois do almoço, Lily se dirigia à biblioteca, com Lyra em seu encalço. Sirius a seguia, a fim de tentar de novo abordar a loirinha para uma conversa. Quando passaram por McNair, um sonserino grandalhão que gostava de intimidar os mais novos, Lily percebeu algo errado.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?—Ela perguntou com ar persipicaz.

-Não interessa, sangue ruim.

-Ele estava azarando o Kevin, Monitora!—falou uma garotinha primeiranista, empinando o queixo.

Lily estreitou os olhos malignamente. McNair apontou a varinha para ela, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem falar qualquer coisa, McNair foi atirado para trás. Lily olhou para trás, procurando o autor do feitiço e se deparou com Sirius, de varinha em punho.

-Eu estava chateado. Ele me deu um motivo pra descontar minha frustração—falou ele dando ombros.

-Sirius—Falou Lily exultante—Detenção. McNair também!

A ruiva deu um sorriso de pura satisfação, fazendo com que Sirius e Lyra trocassem um olhar assustado, por um instante se esquecendo que estavam brigados. Quando Lyra voltou a procurar pela amiga com o olhar, a ruiva já havia desaparecido em meio aos alunos.

-Potter! Potter!

James virou-se para trás e deparou-se com Lily correndo eu sua direção.

-Oi Li... Evans...

-Potter, eu sou um gênio.

-Sim?

-Acabo de dar uma detenção para o Black!

-Lily, eu sei que você é meio sádica e adora nos encher de detenções, mas sinceramente, eu não imaginava que você fosse tão maligna!

-Pare de ser imbecil, eu não sou sádica...

-É sim!

-Cale a boca e me escute! Lyra tem uma detenção, eu dei uma detenção ao Black. Agora peço ao Wayne aplicar a detenção dele junto com a de Lyra e pronto!

-Esse é o seu plano genial?

-É, e ninguém foi pra ala hospitalar de nariz quebrado...

Ela saiu, o rabo de cavalo balançando às costas, deixando um James perplexo e risonho para trás.

Na hora do jantar, Sam correu se encontrar com os amigos, o rosto quase de volta ao aspecto normal. James encolheu-se ligeiramente ao vê-la:

-E aí Sam... Tudo bem?

Ela estreitou os olhos, fuzilando James com o olhar.

-Já se despediu das suas bolas, Potter—Sussurrou ela.

-Sam, desculpa! Perdão!

-Eu devia te capar, mas meu coração é muito mole... fazer o que.

Ela se sentou para jantar com os colegas. Depois, praticamente todo o sexto ano se reuniu no salão comunal para fazer o dever de transfiguração. Lyra não estava a fim e permaneceu no dormitório, só saindo para ir até a sala do professor Wayne cumprir sua detenção. A loirinha andou os corredores sozinha, pensando na vida, até que dobrou uma esquina num corredor e se deparou com Wayne e Sirius, parados à porta da sala do professor.

-Estávamos só esperando por você, Srta. Bellacqua.—falou o professor.—Vocês vão limpar toda a sala de troféus, sem magia.

-O que?—Lyra murmurou—Professor, o que _ele_ faz aqui?

-A Srta. Evans me pediu para aplicar a detenção no Sr. Black por ela. Como vocês são colegas, pensei que não haveria problemas.

-Eu mato a Lily—Murmurou Lyra, seguindo o professor até a sala de troféus.

Quando pararam em frente à sala de troféus, Wayne sorriu suavemente.

-deem-me as varinhas-pediu ele estendendo a mão. Sirius e Lyra entregaram as varinhas e o sorriso do professor se alastrou—Mais tarde eu venho checar o progresso de vocês.

Ele se virou e saiu, deixando Sirius, Lyra, baldes vassouras, panos e produtos de limpeza.

Lyra tirou um elástico do bolso das vestes e prendeu os cabelos. Já que ela teria que limpar, que fosse rápida. Ela apanhou um pano e começou a lustrar os troféus. Sirius imitou-a e por meia hora eles trabalharam em silêncio. Logo, Lyra se virou para pegar um pano limpo e tirar o pó das prateleiras e se deparou com Sirius varrendo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Varrendo—Ele deu ombros.

-Não faz sentido varrer agora!

-Porque não?

-Black, pensa!

-Não me chama de Black.

-Se tem pó nas prateleiras, quando passarmos o pano, o pó vai para o chão, e vai sujar o chão de novo, então não faz sentido varrer agora!

-É... faz sentido. Mas quem se importa?—ele deu ombros novamente—eu não dou a mínima se isso vai ficar limpo de verdade. Você liga?

-Não—ela respondeu, rindo um pouco. Ela sentou-se no chão, e logo ele sentou ao lado dela.

-Ly?

-O que é Black?

-Não me chama assim, você sabe que eu detesto isso. Ser mais um Black.

-É que, sinceramente Black, eu não me sinto nem um pouco confortável para chamar você de Sirius... Não depois do que aconteceu.

Mais um longo silêncio constrangedor. Sirius procurava as palavras certas em sua mente para pedir desculpas... mas estava difícil. Cada frase que vinha em sua cabeça parecia mais tola que anterior, e nenhuma era boa o suficiente. Depois de várias vezes abrindo e fechando a boca sem dizer nada Sirius tomou coragem e falou:

-Ly... me desculpe... por tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Lyra encarou-o abobada. Até que enfim, por Merlin, aleluia, ele estava pedindo desculpas! O cérebro da garota demorou um pouco para processar essa informação, mas assim que ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo lançou lhe um olhar intenso, indecifrável para Sirius.

- E exatamente o _que_ aconteceu Black? Olha pra mim...

-Aconteceu...—começou ele lentamente—que eu fui um idiota estúpido e arrogante se metendo no meio do seu encontro com o Prewet. Eu não devia Ter feito aquilo. E depois eu lhe disse um monte de besteiras e fiz você se sentir mal. E ainda fui idiota o bastante para achar que eu estava certo, e que você era quem estava implicando comigo. E depois ainda, eu fui tão estúpido que fui até você e te beijei, como se fosse isso que você queria, e falei coisas que eu não devia ter dito, e depois eu fingi que não me importei em ouvir sua voz embargada pelo choro, quando na verdade aquilo cortou meu coração. E ainda fiquei com medo de te pedir desculpas, e só piorei as coisas entre nós... Ly, isso é o pedido de desculpas mais sincero de toda a minha vida... me perdoa?

PLAFT! Sirius sentiu a face esquerda esquentar com o tapa que havia tomado. Ele encarou Lyra confuso... Ele estava pedindo desculpas e ela estava batendo nele?

-Você é um retardado mental Sirius... Eu chorei tanto por causa do que você fez!—Escorriam grossas lágrimas do rosto dela—VOCÊ FOI UM COMPLETO IDIOTA! Mas eu não poderia me considerar sua amiga se eu não te perdoasse, Sirius!

Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço dele chorando. Definitivamente, Sirius ainda estava longe de entender aquela criatura em seus braços: num momento ela estava batendo nele e xingando-o, no outro ela estava abraçada a ele chorando e dizendo que não ia aguentar brigar com ele daquela forma de novo.

-Ei, por que você tá chorando Ly, já está tudo bem!

-Eu sou uma boba chorona mesmo!-Riu ela.

Os dois se encaram com intensidade. Ao olhar para aqueles lábios rosados Sirius lembrou-se dos segundos que passara beijando-os. Lembrou-se como pareceu a ele que os lábios dela haviam sido moldados para se encaixarem sob os seus, e sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-la novamente, mas se conteve, puxando-a para si e dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz, como ela costumava fazer com ele.

-Então, a Ly e o Sirius fizeram as pazes durante a detenção que você deu pro Sirius, mas o Wayne aplicou... Parabéns Lily, pelo menos o SEU plano deu certo, e olha que você não precisou QUEBRAR o nariz de ninguém pra isso...—Sam falou, sentada entre James e Lily à mesa do café.

-Desculpa Samie, me perdoa pelo amor de Merlin!—Suplicou James.

-Tudo bem, eu te perdoo. Mas é só porque estou muito feliz pelo plano da Lily ter dado certo. Ou seja, se estou te perdoando é graças à Lily.

-Obrigada meu anjo Ruivo, meu amor, meu lírio, minha Pimentinha!—falou James beijando a mão de Lily.

-Potter, eu não sou seu anjo ruivo, não sou seu amor, nem seu lírio, E MUITO MENOS SUA PIMENTINHA!

Lily saiu e foi sentar-se ao lado de Remus.

-Achei que você tinha parado com isso...—falou Sam com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Eu tinha, mas eu não resisto. Além do mais Sam, se a Lily vai me aceitar um dia, tem que ser pelo que sou, e não pelo o que ela quer que eu seja...não é Sam?

-É...—a garota deu um meio sorriso misterioso—Sabe James, eu acho, acho mesmo, que um dia vocês ainda vão se entender.

-Por quê?

-Não sei. Pode ser que seja só mais uma ideia idiota, mas que eu acho eu acho.

James sorriu para a amiga, verdadeiramente feliz com o comentário. Eles observaram Sirius e Lyra, sentados um do lado do outro, na amizade recém restaurada.

-Eles formam um lindo casal, não acha?—Comentou James, rindo um pouco.

-Sabe que eu estava pensando justamente isso?—falou Sam, sorrindo de volta.—Eu acho que ela _gosta_ dele.

-As vezes eu também acho... e acho que eles se dariam muito bem, caso Sirius se permitisse um relacionamento desses.

-Eu também acho. Mas ele é um babaca, com todo aquele papo de "Sirius Black não namora".

-Não sei. Acho que se um dia ele perceber o quão especial ela é pra ele, as coisas possam mudar. Eu mudei, e estou mudando.

-Você realmente gosta da Lily, não é?

-Mais do que faz sentido.

Sam sorriu condescendente. Perto dali, Lyra observava os olhares maléficos que algumas garotas lhe lançavam.

-Sabe, Six, um dia o seu fã-clube vai me sequestrar, torturar e me matar de algum jeito bem cruel e doloroso.

-Bobagem. Elas só sentem ciúmes. Elas só tem ciúmes de você... Nós estamos sempre juntos, e elas tem ciúmes. Essa é uma das partes ruins de ser popular e ter uma beleza como a minha!

-E uma modéstia...

- -Vai Ly, fale sério, você ama tudo em mim, até a minha modéstia!

-Eu amo Sirius—riu ela, apertando a bochecha do maroto

_-_Vamos indo?—Perguntou ele—Você já acabou de comer?

-Já! Vamos sim.—E pegando mais uma torrada com geleia ela saiu com ele.

O sábado foi extremamente tranquilo, e no domingo os girifinórios organizaram um pequeno torneio de quadribol, o que era extremamente útil para James, que podia ficar de olho nos futuros talentos do time. E então, mais cedo do que todos desejavam, chegou a segunda feira, e com ela, a volta da rotina de aulas. Tudo corria muito tranquilamente, até que na terça feira, houve mais um homérico episódio da relação amor-ódio entre James e Lily. Estavam todos concentrados praticando o feitiço da histeria quando James fez que um bilhetinho chegasse até a mesa de Lily.

_Lily, me daria a honra da sua presença em um passeio por Hogsmeade._

_J.C.P._

Lily olhou incrédula o bilhete à sua frente. Revirou os olhos, molhou a pena e escreveu:

_Não, Potter. E além do mais, não temos visitas programadas à Hogsmeade._

_L.S.E._

Ela jogou o bilhete de volta, transformado numa adorável bolinha de pergaminho amassado, que bateu na testa de James e caiu sobre a mesa. James leu e devolveu o bilhete, com uma nova resposta:

_Pare de se fazer de difícil, ruivinha. Você sabe que não existem restrições para os Marotos. E aí, vamos ou não?_

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e escreveu, dessa vez numa letra ligeiramente tremida de raiva.

_Não. E é Evans para você, seu cabeçudo de merda. Eu devia te dar uma detenção, só por essa porcaria de "não existem restrições", e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer se você não parar de me encher. Tchau, Potter._

Ela jogou o bilhete de volta e voltou sua atenção à aula. A julgar pela demora, Potter desistira de importuná-la. Ela sorriu satisfeita, até que sentiu algo bater em sua nuca. O maldito Bilhete...

_Ruiva..._

_Meu amor por você é tanto_

_Que meu coração até uiva!_

_Meu Lírio_

_Diz que me ama, amor,_

_E me tira desse martírio!_

_Meu amor,_

_Deixa eu te dar um beijo_

_Deixa eu sentir teu sabor._

_Pimentinha_

_Me agarra e me mostra_

_O quanto você é safadinha!_

-Mas que mer...—Foi o que ela murmurou antes de amassar o pergaminho e jogá-lo de volta para trás.

-Ah! Sr. Potter!—Exclamou o professor Flitwick. Lily gelou, mortificada.—Creio que todos ficaríamos encantados em saber o que tanto o Sr. E a Srta. Evans conversam nesses bilhetinhos...

Lily fechou os olhos com força, amaldiçoando Potter com todas as suas forças enquanto sentia os olhares da porcaria da turma inteira em si. James levantou-se e pigarreou.

-Na verdade, eu é que fico encantado, professor. Eu escrevi um poema para a Evans. Meu amor é tanto que não pude esperar e tive que manda-lo. Peço desculpas pela interrupção. Eu vou lê-lo agora...

James começou a declamar a porcaria do Poema. Lily por pouco não chorou de vergonha, enquanto a turma toda ria de sua desgraça. Ela conseguia ver James, todo relaxado, lendo e bagunçando os cabelos daquele jeito irritante. Remus controlando-se para não rir. Peter debruçado sobre os livros sacudido por fortes risadas. Sirius inclinando a cadeira para trás e rindo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais genial do mundo. Até mesmo Lyra e Sam riam abertamente. Quando, por fim, ele leu a ultima estrofe, ela simplesmente pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, sentindo as lágrimas lhe brotarem nos olhos.

-Parabéns Cara...—murmurou Sirius para James—Nessa você se superou. Gênio.

-Eu sei—o maroto bagunçou os cabelos mais uma vez, antes de voltar sua atenção ao professor, que retomava a aula com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Ao final da aula, James se aproximou da mesa do professor.

-Professor, será que o Senhor Poderia me devolver o papel?

-Claro, Potter. Mas não quero mais gracinhas na minha aula. E acho também que o Senhor Deveria encerrar a carreira de poeta. Mas isso é só um concelho—o professor piscou para ele.

-Anotado, professor.

James pegou o papel e se juntou ao seus amigos no corredor.

-Agora você vai ter que enfrentar a fúria da ruiva...

-A Fúria da Ruiva.—Exclamou Lyra—Parece até nome de livro... Dessa vez você pegou pesado. Não duvido nada se você amanhecer enterrado nu em um formigueiro.

Sam balançou a cabeça em concordância. Sirius contraiu as pálpebras, como se a ideia de amanhecer nu em formigueiro fosse horrível demais para sua imaginação.

Quando eles entraram na sala para aula de transfiguração, Lily já estava lá, mergulhada em suas anotações, ainda respirando bem depressa.

-Bom—murmurou Sam—Agora nós saímos bem depressinha, porque aquilo ali deve estar uma fera.

As duas garotas foram se sentar com a ruiva.

-Tudo bem?—perguntou uma Lyra hesitante.

-Eu vou matar o Potter!—Ela murmurou, novas lágrimas brotando nos olhos.—Eu nunca fui tão humilhada na minha vida.

-Hey! Calma, foi só uma brincadeira!—falou Sam em tom amigável.

-Brincadeira uma ova. Ele quer é acabar comigo!

-Eu nunca vou entender o porquê de você o odiar tanto... —Falou Sam—Quero dizer, ele nunca te fez nada!

-Ele nasceu!

-Qual é Lily... Quero dizer, ele importunava o Snape e tudo mais... Mas você sabe, O Snape nunca deu motivos para nenhum de nós gostarmos dele. E no fim, ele acabou se provando indigno da sua amizade. Enquanto o James... Bem ele ainda ta aí. Fazendo de tudo para chamar a sua atenção...

Lyra fazia sinais para Sam cortar a conversa por trás da cabeça de Lily. Sabia onde aquilo iria dar.

-Você vai mesmo ficar defendendo ele? Jura?

-Vou.

Lily simplesmente pegou suas coisas novamente, e sentou-se em outro lugar, longe das amigas.

-Eu avisei—murmurou Lyra.

-Ela precisa ouvir umas verdades de vez em quando...

Sam virou-se para frente para prestar atenção na aula.

Lily e Sam não se falaram mais até o final do dia. À noite, Lily pintava as unhas enquanto Sam rabiscava em um pergaminho. Ambas em suas posturas clássicas de "estou de mal com o mundo". Lyra tentou por várias vezes iniciar uma conversa, mas tudo o que ela conseguia eram respostas monossilábicas. Logo ela desistiu e desceu para o salão comunal, avistando os marotos muito quietos à um canto. Ela foi se aproximando furtivamente.

-Posso ficar aqui com vocês?

James rapidamente murmurou alguma coisa, Peter deu um pulo de susto, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados, Remus simplesmente a encarou, engolindo em seco, e Sirius inclinou-se para trás na cadeira, tentando parecer displicente.

-Senta aê—Ele convidou, indicando uma cadeira vazia.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Nada...—murmurou James.

-Porque estavam todos reunidos em volta de um pergaminho em branco?

-Oras... nada, estávamos conversando, o pergaminho só está aí em cima da mesa.—respondeu Sirius

-Olha, eu amo vocês, mas sinceramente, eu me irrito com esses segredinhos!

-Nós não temos segredinho nenhum Ly!—Falou James—O que nós esconderíamos de você?

-Eu finjo o que acredito...—Ela se sentou no lugar indicado.

-O que tirou o ursinho da toca?—Perguntou Sirius, recebendo um peteleco da amiga.

-Estava horrível lá. A Lily brigou com a Sam hoje. Por que a Sam começou a encher as paciências dela para ela dar uma chance para Prongs, aí elas discutiram, e estão sem se falar desde a aula de transfiguração.

-Falando em transfiguração—falou James bagunçando os cabelos—que aulinha de merda! Tia Minnie já foi bem mais interessante!

-Ora Prongs, a aula foi bem interessante!

-Moony, toda aula é interessante para você! Até de história da magia você gosta!

-Mas história da magia é interessante!—exclamou Remus exasperado.

James e Sirius reviraram os olhos, arrancando risadinhas estupidas de Peter. Os cinco passaram um bom tempo conversando, até que Lyra começou a se sentir sonolenta.

-Prongs, quando é o próximo treino de quadribol?—perguntou ela em meio a um bocejo.

-Temos um na Terça, um na Quarta, um na quinta, na Sexta descansamos e jogamos no Sábado pela manhã.

-Ótimo.—Ela respondeu com sarcasmo- Você não acha um exagero não?

-Foi o que eu disse, mas ele diz que precisamos treinar muito para vencer.—falou Sirius.

-Mas nosso time está ótimo!—exclamou Lyra.

-Nosso Time está ótimo, eu sei, mas não podemos deixar ele enferrujar não é?

-Vai a merda James.—falou ela sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

-Ainda bem que você e Sirius fizeram as pazes. Nossa artilharia estava uma droga com vocês brigados.

-Eu sei!—ela deu um sorrisinho meio maroto e recostou-se em Sirius—mas a gente não vai brigar de novo não é, Pads?

-Não, Ly—disse ele-Não quero brigar com você nuca mais.

Ela deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele e levantou-se dizendo:

-Galerinha do Mal... Eu já vou indo. Boa noite...

-Boa noite, Ly—responderam os marotos quase juntos. Ela Subiu para o dormitório e encontrou-o quase do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. A única diferença era que Alice estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro de herbologia.

-Eu vou tomar banho.—falou Lily pousando o alicate de cutículas em cima do criado mudo.

Sam revirou os olhos e murmurou:

-Só porque eu ia tomar banho agora.

Foi a vez de Lily revirar os olhos.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Sam levantou-se e desceu para o salão comunal com o pergaminho que ela estava desenhando em mãos.

-O que houve com elas?—perguntou Alice.

-Elas brigaram hoje cedo.

-Por quê?

-Por causa do James.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha encarando a amiga.

-Ah! Não, não...elas não brigavam pelo James, se bem que seria muito engraçado, elas brigaram por causa que a Sam ficou defendendo o James depois do incidente do poema, insistindo que a Lily devia dar uma chance pra ele. Aí a Lily ficou louca da vida.

-E você, o que acha?

-Hã?

-Da Lily! Você acha que ela devia dar uma chance pro Potter?

-Eu adoro o James, e sei que ele gosta dela de verdade. Não sei quanto esse amor dele duraria, mas a minha conclusão é que... sim, ele merece uma chance. E você, Lice, O que acha?

-Eu também acho que ele merece uma chance. Desde o quarto ano ele pede pra sair com ela. A menos que ele seja um tapado masoquista, ele realmente gosta dela não é?

-Com certeza Lice! Só a Lily que não vê isso.

-Às vezes eu acho que ela finge que não vê.

-Às vezes eu tenho certeza.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Lily saiu de lá enrolada na toalha. Fechou a porta do dormitório e vestiu a camisola de algodão. Pouco depois Sam entrou no quarto e largou o desenho em cima da cama, mas virado para baixo de modo que ninguém poderia ver do que se tratava. Pegou a sua toalha (verde), uma calcinha (verde), e sua camisola(adivinhem... verde) e entrou no banheiro. Lyra e Alice se encararam. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no quarto. Logo a porta se abriu dando passagem para uma garota com cabelos louros platinados, quase brancos: Faith Princetean. Nesse momento Sam saiu do banheiro. Piscou duas vezes meio abobada.

-Olha só... Voltou mais cedo hoje, Princetean?—Provocou ela.

-Eu entro e saio a hora que eu quiser, Urashima.

-É, só é estranho o fato de você quase nunca entrar...

-Isso não é da sua conta.—a loira replicou.—Além do mais, feliz eu, que tenho maneiras agradáveis de passar minhas noites.

-Feliz somos nós, que não temos sífilis.—Foi Lily quem respondeu, rindo um pouco da própria piada.

-A conversa não chegou aí, Evans.

-Você quer discutir com a minha amiga, tem que aguentar discutir comigo também...

A loira saiu do quarto bufando de raiva, Lily e Sam riram juntas do ocorrido, aparentemente se esquecendo de toda a briga anterior.

-Sabe, acho que devíamos pegar leve com ela—Falou Alice—tudo bem que ela é insuportavelmente vadia, mas não é bem da nossa conta, não é mesmo?

As quatro se encararam, para em seguida rirem juntas.

-No fundo, você está certa, Lice... É só que eu estava chateada e acabei descontando nela—falou Sam por fim.

Logo depois que Lyra e Alice já haviam tomado banho elas sentaram-se todas na cama de Lyra e ficaram conversando até que Lily mandasse todas dormirem pois no dia seguinte elas teriam aula.

**EEEE Fim!**

**Espero que tenham gostado... Se gostaram, cliquem ali, mandem uma review contando porque gostaram... Se não gostaram, cliquem ali e mandem uma review me mandando praquele lugar hahahaha!**

**Agora, minha chantagenzinha...**

**A Primeira pessoa que me mandar uma review, vai receber na sua caixinha de entrada uma imagem... Eu montei todo o material de divulgação da fic, com fotos dos personagens etc. etc.**

**A primeira imagem posta a premio é a mais linda de todas, na minha humilde opinião... A da Lily, que ficou simplesmente Perfeita.**

**Primeira Review ganha a foto do Lils, exclusivamente. Essa foto só vai ser liberada pra geral na semana seguinte...**

**Eu sei que não é muita coisa, mas como eu disse, é só uma chantagenzinha...**

**Ahsuahsuah **

**Se Alguém mandar uma review incrivelmente fofa, ganha também... **

**É isso, até semana que vem!**

**Peixos, **

**Mandy BrixX**


	6. VI O Jogo e o Porre

_Olááá!_

_Para começar, adorei as Reviews, da minha mummys, linda perfeita e maravilhosa, que ganhou a imagem de divulgação da Lily... Que ta linda, não ta, mummys?_

_Da gracinha da Maria Cristina, super fofa que comentou do celular, só para atender o meu apelo, e da Lola Lupin que quebrou o hábito de não comentar e me fez muito feliz..._

_ Se eu pudesse tinha mandado a imagem para as três, mas não tinha como... =S Vocês não logaram pra comentar e não deixaram o email._

_Bom, mas agora a imagem está no meu perfil... Enjoy it..._

_E bem, preciso dividir algo com vocês..._

_HOJE EU VI BALEIAAAA T.T _

_Lindas, enormes e gordas Baleias Francas com seus bebês em Garopaba, SC. Venham e façam o passeio de whale watching, é maravilhoso._

_Só um adendo... AMO MEU TRABALHO HUAHUAHUA... _

_Gravar as lindonas conversando embaixo d'água foi... Mágico! Chorei orvalho e vomitei arco-iris. De verdade ahsuahsua_

_Bem, curtam o capítulo!_

_Beijão_

VI: O Jogo e o Porre.

No sábado do primeiro jogo da temporada, o salão principal fervilhava com as cores dos dois times que iam se enfrentar. De um lado, o nobre vermelho e dourado da grifinória, e de outro, a combinação vibrante de amarelo e preto da corvinal.

James parecia um tanto quanto nervoso. Sirius deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, como para animá-lo e disse:

-Qual é cara, nosso time é o melhor, não perdemos nenhuma partida até hoje. Não tem porque você ficar nervoso.

-Eu sei, Paddy, mas eu não consigo deixar de ficar nervoso, é inevitável!

-Me chame de Paddy de novo e você terá uma razão para temer—ameaçou Sirius. James deu uma risada rouca e tomou seu café. Pouco depois o time descia para o campo, acompanhando pelos muitos estudantes que iriam assistir ao jogo. Dois vultos desceram correndo até eles.

-só queríamos desejar boa sorte!—falou Andrômeda. Lily, atrás dela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Boa sorte, pra vocês todos!—falou ela sorrindo.

James sentiu o peito inflar; Lily estava desejando-lhe boa sorte. E estava sorrindo! Abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Não fale nada idiota agora, Potter!

Ele fechou a boca embasbacado, e tornou a abri-la. Fechou novamente para finalmente dizer:

-Obrigado, Evans!

A ruiva sorriu. Definitivamente ela estava de bom humor naquela manhã. Bom não, ótimo!

Remus e Peter juntaram-se à elas, e também desejaram boa sorte. O time tomou um rumo, enquanto Remus, Peter, Andrômeda e Lily tomavam outro. No vestiário, depois de todo o time trocado, James começou a dizer umas palavras de motivação, mas foi interrompido por Sirius que disse somente:

-Vamos Quebra-los!

-Esmaga-los—disse Lyra.

-Vamos foder com todo mundo...—gritou Sam, levantando sua vassoura de modo selvagem. ao que todo o time gritou e rumou para o campo com as vassouras nas mãos.

Os capitães apertaram-se as mãos (James e Alana McAfrey, uma corvinal brutamontes e horrorosa que era batedora). McAfrey parecia rosnar. Gidean, que era artilheiro do time sorriu para Lyra. Esta retribuiu meio desconfortável, por um instante lembrando-se do que ela havia dito sobre ele para os colegas. Ele aproximou-se dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Não pense que eu vou te dar uma folga só porque você é linda.

-Não pense que eu quero uma folga Gidean. Gosto de rivalidade e de um desafio. Não que eu ache que o time de vocês será um desafio para nós.

-É o que veremos então!-Respondeu ele, enquanto Lyra sorriu perigosamente. O apito de Madame Hootch soou e as vassouras subiram ao ar. O time da corvinal começou com a goles, mas um passe de Gidean foi interceptado por Lyra, que passou para Sirius, este driblou outro artilheiro corvinal e passou para Sam. Deu-se início à uma sucessão de passes rápidos entre os artilheiros grifinórios e logo a goles passava velozmente pelo aro central, deixando o goleiro corvinal abobalhado.

-Dez pontos para a Grifinória! Belíssimo gol de Urashima!—soou a voz de Berta Jorkins, que narrava o jogo—Corvinal com a posse da goles, aí vem o Black, e Grifinória com a posse da goles, ele passa para Bellaqua, Black, Urashima, Bellaqua, Black e gol! Vinte a zero! Corvinal com a goles, aí vem Prewet, Bones, Prewet de novo Lockhan, Prewet, ele arremessa defende a goleira! Grifinória com a goles novamente. Bellaqua, passa um, aí vem um balaço, ela desviou, deixou a goles cair para Urashima, caramba eles são muito rápidos! Black com a goles agora, belo passe para Bellaqua, ela passa por Prewet, atira a goles, Daniels não pega e é Trinta a zero para a Grifinória, bonito jogo até agora! Prewet com a goles, ele voa decidido e uou, que belo balaço de Grown! A Grifinória com a goles novamente, Black, Bellaqua, Urashima, Bellaqua, e Daniels defende, não foi dessa vez... Lockhan, Bones Lockhan Prewet, Lindo Gol! Trinta a dez para a Grifinória! Black com a Bola, ele volta o passe para a goleira, ela manda para Urashima, Bellaqua, Urashima Black... Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória! A goles está com Lockhan, ele passa por Black, toca para Bones, que devolve para Lockhan e tinha uma Urashima no meio do caminho! Agora Grifinória com a posse da goles... Urashima passa para Black, que devolve para ela, passe bonito para Bellaqua e Gol! Cinqüenta a dez!

O jogo continuou nesse passo, a torcida da Grifinória urrava. Já estavam cento e vinte a cinqüenta, quando a torcida toda se calou. O Pomo havia sido avistado, e agora James e a apanhadora Corvinal mergulhavam alucinados, estavam pescoço a pescoço. James deitou mais o corpo na vassoura. Agora ele estava um pouco a frente da adversária. Ele esticou a mão e sentiu os dedos se fecharem sobre a bolinha de metal. Ergueu o punho vitorioso. A Grifinória inteira urrava de felicidade.

-Impressionante! Linda captura de Potter! Duzentos e setenta a cinqüenta! Vitória magnífica da Grifinória!—soou a voz de Berta.

James olhou a apanhadora corvinal, que parecia desolada. Ela olhou-o raivosa, e ele jogou-lhe um beijinho, rindo-se da expressão irritadíssima que ela fez.

O time todo saía do vestiário, alguns minutos mais tarde, rindo e cantando, quase carregados pela multidão de grifinórios que os cercava. Na metade do caminho, James sussurrou ao ouvido de Lyra:

-tenta despistar todo mundo, pega a Sam e vem.

James virou-se e saiu, desviando da multidão de grifinórios que os cercava, juntamente com Sirius. Lyra agarrou o braço de Sam e puxou-a também.

Longe da multidão, Lyra perguntou:

-o que foi?

-Teremos uma festinha no salão comunal hoje.

-Novidade, Pads—respondeu Lyra sarcasticamente.

-Só que eu e o Pontas conseguimos um carregamento que vai animar nossa pequena confraternização!

Lyra boquiabriu-se.

-Merlin, o que é?—perguntou Sam demonstrando um leve interesse.

-Só umas bebidinhas que nós encomendamos—respondeu James dando uma piscadela marota.

O queixo de Sam também caiu.

-E onde está?

-Num lugarzinho secreto.—respondeu James olhando para os lados ansiosamente. Ele saiu andando a frente enquanto revirava o bolso interno das vestes. Discretamente, para que nenhuma das garotas atrás de si percebesse ele tirou um pergaminho em branco de dentro da capa. Dobrou um corredor. Sirius vinha logo atrás, distraindo as garotas. James encostou a varinha no pergaminho e sussurrou:

-Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

O Mapa do maroto se revelou. Ele verificou o caminho no mapa discretamente. Todos os corredores no caminho vazios. Novamente encostou a varinha no mapa e sussurrando "malfeito feito" ele guardou o segredo dos marotos no bolso interno. Ele diminuiu o passo, quando Sirius chegou com as garotas ele deu uma piscadela para o amigo e disse:

-Parece que está tudo limpo!

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso. Eles continuaram andando, a curiosidade das garotas agora era imensa. Chegando à uma estátua em que havia uma bruxa de um olho só, James disse "Disseniun" no que a bruxa saltou para o lado revelando uma passagem escura. Sirius conjurou algo parecido com uma enorme bandeja. James tirou de dentro da passagem uma grande caixa, e pelo som que ela fez ao ser manuseada, estava cheia de garrafas. Outra caixa foi tirada, e mais outra e outra. Os olhos de Sam estavam arregalados de espanto, enquanto Lyra parecia embasbacada demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

-Agora, o mais precioso...—disse Sirius tirando de dentro da passagem outra caixa, diferente das outras, mas que também parecia estar cheia de garrafas.

-O que tem nessas aí?—perguntou Sam apontando para as quatro caixas idênticas, empilhadas por cima da bandeja conjurada por Sirius.

-Cerveja amanteigada.—respondeu James. Aquilo era comum, cerveja amanteigada era uma coisa que nunca faltava nas festinhas da Grifinória.

-E nessa Outra?—perguntou Lyra olhando para a última caixa, que era diferente das outras.

-Firewhiskey—falou Sirius com um belo sorriso nos lábios—Seis garrafas...

-Uau!—falou Sam com um sorriso assombrado.

-Certo Gênios, como vamos levar isso tudo pro salão comunal?—perguntou Lyra.

-Ly, nós pensamos em tudo!—falou James, abaixando-se mais uma vez para pegar qualquer coisa no interior da passagem—Voilà!

Ele tirou a capa da invisibilidade, fazendo-a girar diante dos olhos das garotas. Os queixos já caídos delas desceram mais alguns centímetros.

-Esse, minhas queridas, é um dos segredos dos marotos—falou ele—Além dos marotos, vocês são as únicas que sabem da existência dela. Isso é uma grande honra sabia? Portanto, não vão sair contando a todo mundo o que viram aqui O.k.?

-Pode deixar—falou Sam.

-o segredo de vocês está bem guardado, eu juro solenemente!

James e Sirius se encararam. Foi até engraçado ouvir aquelas palavras de um "não-maroto". James cobriu as caixas com a capa e Sirius as fez levitar. Chegaram diante da mulher gorda e descobriram as caixas. James guardou a capa dentro das vestes, enquanto Sirius falava a senha. Entraram e foram quase ensurdecidos pelos gritos dos grifinórios. Remus, Peter e Frank haviam trazido bastante comida das cozinhas. James abriu uma das caixas de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto Sirius subia para guardar a de Whiskey, descendo apenas com uma garrafa, minutos depois. Os olhos de Lily recaíram na garrafa nas mãos do maroto, e se estreitaram perigosamente.

Ela levantou-se e estava andando na direção de Sirius furiosa, quando Lyra e Sam a detiveram.

-Calma Lily!

-Olha, até cerveja amanteigada eu não me importo que vocês contrabandeiem para cá, mas, sinceramente, Firewhiskey eu não posso permitir!

-Lily, menos!—falou Sam—escute, já somos quase maiores de idade, não há problema algum em bebericarmos um pouco de whiskey.

-Não mesmo, mas você está se esquecendo de que há alunos mais novos festejando conosco.

-É por isso que a garrafa está nas mãos de Sirius, e não em cima de uma mesa qualquer. —justificou Lyra.

-Qual é Lils, o que custa, o Sirius não vai deixar os mais novos nem chegarem perto do whiskey!—Suplicou Sam.

-É Lily, nós ajudamos a controlar!—continuou Lyra.

-é, você não vai nem ter que se preocupara com isso!—Falou Sam.

-Por favooor!—falaram as duas suplicantes em um perfeito uníssono, os olhos arregalados implorando para que ela deixasse. Lily avaliou, ficou um tempo em silêncio, mas depois sentenciou:

-Tudo bem...

As outras duas gritaram alegremente.

-Mas se eu ver um calouro com uma gota que seja de whiskey de fogo, vocês duas e o Black terão uma semana inteira de detenções...

- -Sim General!—falou Sam, batendo uma continência.

Lily observou-as correr até onde estavam Sirius e James, cercados por um bando de estudantes querendo um pouco de Whiskey.

-Só do sexto ano pra cima Sirius...—Falou Sam.

-Não deixe esse pessoalzinho beber whiskey, se não a Lily como nosso fígado.—Completou Lyra. Sirius sorriu e falou:

-Eu não pretendia dividir o nosso precioso Whiskey com essa turma toda mesmo...

Pouco depois, todo o sexto ano estava reunido nas poltronas em volta da lareira, Sirius sentado com a garrafa de whiskey no colo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais preciosa da vida dele. Lyra sentava-se no braço da poltrona dele, dividindo um copo de whiskey com ele. Sam no sofá com James e Remus, Frank e Alice enroscados numa poltrona, Peter largado no chão e Lily sentada no braço do sofá, ao lado de Sam.

-Coloca mais um pouco pra mim Sirius, fazendo o favor...—Pediu Sam estendendo o copo para o amigo. Sirius encheu o copo e devolveu para ela.

-quer um pouco Lils?—perguntou ela oferecendo o copo para a amiga.

Lily pegou o copo da mão da amiga e virou quase tudo de uma vez, engasgando-se com o gosto forte da bebida. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ela forçava o whiskey garganta abaixo, meio engasgada. Todos riram da atitude dela, ficaram rindo, enquanto ela os olhava feio.

-Você é louca Evans?—perguntou Sirius—Não se vira um copo de bebida desse jeito! Whiskey sobe rápido!

Todos riram da careta que ela fez ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius.

Ela não gostou nada das risadas. Encarando o resto do whiskey que ainda havia no copo, ela fez mais uma careta e virou de uma vez todo o conteúdo. Em seguida virou-se para Sirius:

-Isso é muito bom... Eu quero mais um pouco!

Sirius olhou-a incrédulo.

-Black, me dê mais, ou eu te dou uma detenção...

-você não pode me dar uma detenção por isso...

-Mas eu posso te dar uma detenção por contrabandear Whiskey para dentro da escola!

Sirius abriu a garrafa e colocou mais uma dose no copo da ruiva.

-Só não vá virar o Whiskey de novo, você pode passar mal, Lily—falou Lyra enquanto servia mais uma dose no copo que dividia com Sirius.

Lily deu uma risadinha debochada e virou o copo todo de uma vez, como para mostrar que também sabia beber. Ninguém riu, apenas olharam na perplexos. No momento em que ela voltou a cabeça na posição normal, sentiu uma tontura apoderar-se dela. O que não passo despercebido por seus amigos.

-Black—falou ela rindo tolamente—me dá mais!

-Não Lily—falou James com firmeza—Chega de Firewhiskey por hoje!

-Potter, é Evans para você! Evans! E-V-A-N-S! Entendeu? E se eu quiser tomar mais um copo de Whisky eu vou tomar!

-Não vai não!

-Ah, e? E quem vai me impedir?

-Evans, escuta—replicou James—Você não está acostumada com bebida, e já sai tomando whiskey. Pior, virando whiseky! Não se vira assim, a menos que você esteja pedindo por um porre! Você comeu alguma coisa?

-Não, só tomei café da manhã hoje...

-Merlin! Essa garota é doida!—Falou Sam.

Lyra levantou-se e foi pegar algo para Lily comer. Voltou com alguns pedaços de torta de frango, e mandou a ruiva comer. Ela comeu lentamente o que Lyra lhe trouxe, em seguida acomodou-se no sofá confortavelmente e ficou olhando para o fogo. Parecia-lhe que seu estômago revirava, e sua cabeça também... ela não devia ter virado aquelas duas doses de whiskey de fogo... Merlin, ela era monitora, tinha que dar exemplo, e não se embebedar... Nenhuma de suas amigas havia ficado bêbada, embora Lyra e Sirius já dividiam o sétimo copo. Vai ver o segredo estava em não virar mesmo... Ly e Sirius estavam bebendo devagar, ela não. E tanto Lyra quanto Sirius já estavam acostumados com bebida... Ela não.

Aos poucos as idéias dela foram clareando, e ela foi se sentindo melhor, embora seu estômago ainda revirasse.

-Lils?—perguntou Sam.

-hum?

-Vem, você precisa vomitar.

Sam levantou-se e ajudou Lily a se levantar também, seguida por Lyra. As duas ajudaram a ruivinha a subir as escadas para o dormitório. Lyra abriu a porta do banheiro enquanto Sam conduziu Lily até a privada.

-Agora presta atenção, é melhor você vomitar, então se precisar você enfia o dedo na ga...

Sam foi interrompida pelo som forte de liquido atingindo a porcelana do vaso. Ela e Lyra se encararam, meio rindo. Lily deu descarga, sentido o estômago melhor e a cabeça pior. Sentou-se na tampa da privada e encarou as amigas.

-Tome um banho fresco, Lily—Mandou Lyra, com um pouco de impaciência.

Lily assim o fez, e quando terminou, estava se sentindo melhor, então se trocou e caiu na cama, dormindo sem nem desejar boa noite para as amigas.

-Acorda aí o bebum!—A voz de Sam parecia tortura para os pobres ouvidos de Lily.

-Ai Sam, não grita!

-Não estou gritando Lils... Você está de ressaca... Quem mandou sair bebendo Whiskey feito uma alcoólatra!

-Ai minha cabeça... Droga, o que eu faço para passar isso?

-Não tem o que fazer.—respondeu Lyra saindo do banheiro secando os cabelos na toalha felpuda—A única coisa que você tem a fazer é descansar o resto do dia. Ah, e a dor de cabeça não passa tão cedo.

Lily levantou-se para ir até o banheiro, porém parou com a mão sobre o estômago.

-Nem o enjôo—completou Sam.

-Droga!

Lily entrou no banheiro fechando a porta, Sam se jogou na cama e pegou um pergaminho e começou a desenhar.

-Sam, o que você tanto desenha?

-Nada...

-A Sam, deixa eu ver? Vocês têm desenhado muito nesses últimos dias!

-Eu estou tentado fazer uns desenhos... Mas deixa pra lá.

-ah Samie! Mostra pra mim vai!

-Nossa! Você tem passado tempo demais com o Sirius, até a cara de cachorro molhado você já está copiando!

-mostra!

-Não!

-Ah! Menina chata!—Lyra mostrou a língua—Sabe, eu vou descer. Você vai ficar aí?

-Vou. Acho que vou fazer companhia para a Lils... Ela não vai querer descer depois do "incidente Alcoólico" dela.

-É, tem razão Sam. Eu vou indo.

A Loira virou as costas, deixando a amiga desenhando freneticamente no pergaminho.

-Como está a Lily—disparou James assim que a viu.

-Bom dia pra você também, Potter.

-Bom dia... Como está a Lily?

Lyra fez uma careta para ele, mas respondeu.

-Bem... De ressaca, o que você esperava.

James riu um pouco.

-Garota doida—falou ele com carinho. Lyra arrepiou os cabelos dele.

-Eu realmente queria que ela visse esse seu lado bonitinho—falou ela.

-Eu também...

-Então comece a mostrar. Você fica tão escroto perto dela as vezes, que eu tenho vontade de bater com algo bem pesado na sua cabeça.

James riu.

-Ela deu muito trabalho ontem?—perguntou ele, mudando o rumo da conversa.

-Não. Vomitou, tomou banho, capotou.

-Ainda bem né.

-Com certeza. Tudo culpa do Sirius, que a embebedou—terminou Lyra, vendo que Sirius se aproximava.

-Eu não embebedei ninguém—Ele sentou-se numa poltrona e puxou Lyra para o seu colo—Ela se embebedou sozinha.

-Você não deveria ter enchido o copo dela—falou James em tom protetor.

-Ela ia me dar uma detenção—exasperou-se o maroto, encarando o amigo incrédulo.

-Conforme-se, Sirius, a culpa sempre é sua—riu Lyra.—Aliás, você havia falado em me ajudar com transfiguração lembra?—Ela cobrou Sirius.

-Infelizmente, eu me lembro. Quer agora?

-Se não for incômodo...

Sirius suspirou pesadamente.

-Fazer o que, né!—ele falou, para depois sorrir e empurrar Lyra de seu colo, para poder se levantar. Ele a puxou para o dormitório masculino, onde certamente estaria mais tranquilo.

Chegando no dormitório, Lyra se jogou na cama de Sirius, esticando-se toda. Sirius relanceou um olhar pelo corpo da amiga, observando como os seios dela empinavam naquela posição. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, e ele desviou o olhar, para procurar o livro.

Lily desceu do dormitório. Simplesmente cansara de ficar ali. Ela correu os olhos pelo salão comunal, procurando alguém que pudesse ajuda-la com aquelas dores infernais... Potter. Potter deveria saber tudo sobre ressacas!

-James! Por favor!—pediu ela se postando em frente ao maroto, que levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Sim?

-Por favor, me diga que você conhece algo para curar porre?

-Conheço...

-E então?

-Não vou te dizer.—Ele sorriu de orelha à orelha—O primeiro porre tem de ser inesquecível. Para que outros possam ser evitados.

-Você só pode estar brincando...

-Não.—O sorriso dele se estendeu mais, e em seguida, ele voltou os olhos para o livro que estava lendo.

-Eu não acredito nisso—murmurou Lily antes de sair irritada do salão comunal. E essa havia sido a vingancinha de James, por, pelo menos, uma parte das grosserias da ruiva.

Lily sentou-se na biblioteca, abençoando Madame Pince por ser tão chata à respeito do silêncio naquele local. Ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, ficando ali por um instante.

-Posso me sentar aqui?—perguntou uma voz masculina, meio aveludada, mas um tanto quanto metálica, uma voz tremendamente sexy. Lily ergueu os olhos temendo que o dono da voz não fosse tão bonito quanto a mesma e teve uma surpresa. A sua frente estava um garoto maravilhoso: Alto, forte, cabelos louros escuros, jogados de um jeito maravilhoso, e olhos azuis que a deixaram sem fôlego. Além do sorriso de partir o coração... Que sorriso...

-Pode.—respondeu ela tímida. Ele sentou-se. Em seguida falou:

-Sou John Brown, Corvinal.

-Sou...

-Lily Evans, Grifinória.

-Eu sei.—completou ele dando mais um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos, fazendo com que Lily se sentisse derretida por dentro. Aquele garoto estava mexendo com ela.

-Sabe Evans, há um bom tempo que eu venho observando você... Você é muito bonita sabia?

-Obrigada—respondeu Lily ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

-Não tem porque agradecer, eu não estou simplesmente te elogiando, estou dizendo a mais pura verdade. Você é encantadora! Já faz um tempo que eu estava tomando coragem para vir aqui, e conversar com a garota mas bonita da escola.

Se Lily antes estava vermelha, agora ela estava... Merlin, que cor era aquela?

-E na verdade—ele continuou, com um sorriso que derreteria muitos corações—eu queria lhe fazer um convite... Você aceitaria ir comigo a Hogsmead, no passeio que terá antes do natal?—continuou Brown, todo sedutor.

-Claro!—respondeu Lily com um sorriso (que parecia duas vezes mais branco por conta da cor de seu rosto—vermelho mais que intenso). Além de ela realmente estar com muita vontade de sair com o bonitão do Brown, aquela também seria a vingança ideal contra James.

-Então é basicamente...

Sirius não estava prestando atenção mais. Explicara tudo para Lyra, que repassava o que ela havia entendido, deitada de bruços. O busto avantajado tirava toda a concentração do maroto. Redondos, firmes, naquela posição pareciam pedir para serem tocados. Havia uma pinta sobre o seio esquerdo. Sexy.

-É isso, Six?

-É... é sim...—Ele concordou, sem nem ao menos saber com o que estava concordando.

-Obrigada, meu amor—falou Lyra, beijando o rosto dele—Agora vou deixar você aproveitar o seu domingo.—Ela levantou-se e foi saindo do dormitório, não sem antes parar na porta e mandar um beijinho para ele.

Na segunda feira de manhã, havia um grande alvoroço em volta do quadro de avisos. Lyra, por ser a menorzinha, espremeu-se entre a multidão, para em seguida votar sorrindo radiante para as amigas:

-Nós teremos um baile!

_Muahuahuahua!_

_Bem, gatchinhas ( e gatchinhos se tiver algum por ae hahaha), Espero de coração que tenham gostado. Infelizmente eu trabalho em lugares meio remotos e as vezes o capítulo atrasa um pouquinho, como foi o caso desse. Me desculpem por isso..._

_A próxima imagem posta a prêmio por aqui, para quem comentar primeiro e para aqueles que mandarem comentários fofésimos, é a do Jamesito..._

_E já aviso meninas... Tah lindoooo! _

_Ahsahsua_

_Comentem, façam uma autora feliz, feliz, FELIIZZ ashuahsuahs_

_Peixos!_

_Mandy BrixX _


	7. VII  Os Pares para o Baile

VII Os pares para o Baile.

A notícia de que haveria um baile logo após o retorno das férias de natal deixou todos alvoroçados. Logo no café da manhã houve um grande fluxo de pessoas entre as mesas das casas... Garotas combinando de ir comprarem vestidos, garotos convidando garotas para irem ao baile, e garotas convidando garotos para irem ao baile.

Fabian Prewet abriu um grande sorriso para Lyra, já deixando a loirinha de sobreaviso de que viria um convite da parte dele antes do final do dia. Na hora do almoço, Lily recebeu um bilhete com uma rosa vermelha, vindo de John Brown, com um convite para o baile.

-Rosas... grande coisa. Nada original—murmurou James de mau humor.

Lily simplesmente abriu um sorriso enorme e procurou o garoto com o olhar. Ele tinha um olhar confiante, como se não precisasse esperar a resposta dela para saber que ela aceitara. A ruiva sorriu levemente e assentiu, ao que ele sorriu de volta.

Durante a aula de poções, chegou outro bilhete para a ruiva. John queria encontra-la depois do jantar, na saída do salão principal. Lily rascunhou uma resposta e enviou o bilhete de volta, observando com satisfação James espumar de raiva.

Após o jantar, Sam foi para o salão comunal com James, que estava mais de mau-humor do que um dragão resfriado. Remus foi se encontrar com sua namorada, Patricia Heart, enquanto Lyra e Sirius davam uma volta amigável pelo castelo.

Acabaram por topar com Prewet, que parou o que estava fazendo, mudou o seu rumo e aproximou-se. Ao ver o perigo iminente, Lyra virou-se para Sirius e sibilou:

-Sirius, pelo amor de Deus eu não quero ir com ele ao baile! Me ajuda!

-Lyra!—Cumprimentou o garoto sorrindo.—Como vai?

-Oi... Eu vou bem, e você, Gidean?

-Hum, será que a gente pode conversar em particular...?

-Ah, Gidean... o que você tiver que falar para mim pode falar na frente do Sirius, porque eu vou acabar contando para ele o que acontecer aqui, então da na mesma...

-Certo. Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Er... Hum... Ã... Não!

Gidean olhou-a abobalhado, sem entender absolutamente nada. Sirius apressou-se em acrescentar:

-Na verdade, ela não pode, porque ela já tem par.

-E posso saber quem?—perguntou Gidean, uma sombra de compreensão passando em seus olhos e se voltando ameaçadoramente para Sirius.

-Eu!—respondeu Sirius, igualmente ameaçador.

Os dois pareciam medir-se.

-Certo então.—disse Gidean olhando meio ofendido para Lyra—A gente se vê por aí Bellacqua.

O garoto saiu pelo corredor. Sirius olhou para Lyra e ia balbuciar um pedido de desculpas, mas ela interveio:

-Obrigada Sirius, obrigada! Nem sei como te agradecer!

-Ah eu sei...

-Como?

-eu quero você a garota mais bonita daquele baile.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Você não perde por esperar...

Lily estava com Brown, sentada no parapeito da janela da torre norte, olhando os gramados iluminados pelo luar. Os dois conversaram sobre tudo o que se podia imaginar. Brown contou à ela sobre suas perspectivas para os N.I.E.M.s que ele faria no final do ano, e os dois compararam seus desempenhos – igualmente excelentes – nos N.O.M.s. Agora Ele contava uma historia engraçada sobre como ele tentara entrar para o time de quadribol em seu quarto ano, mesmo sabendo que não tinha talento nenhum, apenas para impressionar uma garota.

-Quero dizer—narrava ele, rindo um pouco, de maneira despojada—meu teste foi um fiasco completo. Dos dez lançamentos à gol, somente um chegou perto de um dos aros, porque eu nem ao menos tenho mira. O capitão era meu amigo, e ficou me encorajando, mas estava mais do que óbvio que aquilo não era para mim. E quando eu me encontrei com a garota, que havia acompanhado os treinos, e não parecia nem um pouco impressionada, eu ainda tentei convencê-la de que eu simplesmente não estava num dia bom. Ridículo. Sinto vergonha de mim mesmo só de lembrar.

-Bem—falou Lily rindo um pouco—na minha opinião, quadribol não é pré requisito nenhum... suas notas me impressionam bem mais.

Ele sorriu e a encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

-Está flertando, Evans?—Lily corou e sorriu levemente, desejando ter um pouco da ousadia de Lyra e Sam...—Porque se estiver, eu diria que sou o cara mais sortudo do planeta...

Ele pousou uma mão na cintura da ruiva e foi se aproximando lentamente. Como Lily não ofereceu resistência, ele venceu os últimos centímetros, tocando os lábios dela suavemente com os seus. A língua atrevida passeou pelo lábio inferior da ruiva, numa carícia. Ela entreabriu os lábios, ansiosa por mais... Chegou a sentir um choque nos dedos quando a língua dele encontrou a sua, e aproveitou para entrelaçar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e encaracolados dele.

Quando se separaram, Lily estava meio ofegante.

-Acho que é melhor eu ir indo—ela falou, parecendo sem jeito.

-Ia dizer o mesmo. Temos aula amanhã cedo.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Antes que ela pudesse se decidir pelo que fazer, ele tomou os lábios dela num suave beijo de despedida.

-Até mais...—ele murmurou, soltando-a com leveza.

-Até...

Lily começou a andar na direção do salão comunal. Mal havia dado dez passos ele a chamou.

-Lily?—Ela se virou para olhá-lo, com um sorriso nos lábios—Posso considerar que já tenho uma acompanhante para o baile?

-Pode...—respondeu Lily sorrindo e sentindo uma onda de felicidade.

Na terça feira à noite, as garotas estavam sentadas conversando diante da lareira, quando os marotos se aproximaram. Lily limitou-se a bufar em seu canto, mas não disse nada, quando eles tomaram os lugares vazios próximos à elas.

Sam virou-se para os garotos, com um sorriso no rosto.

-E aí, já sabe com quem vão ao baile?

-Eu já!—James anunciou—Lily, quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Não Potter. E é Evans para você. Eu não iria com você nem que você fosse o último garoto disponível no castelo. E além do mais, eu já tenho um par.

James boquiabriu-se.

-C-como assim já?

Lily simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, ignorando o maroto.

-E você Sirius?—Sam perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Eu já tenho um par. Eu vou com a Ly.

-Que?—falaram Lily, James e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossa Ly?—perguntou Peter.

-Minha Ly, Wormy—Sirius corrigiu—Claro! A garota mais bonita da escola.

Lyra deu um tapa no braço do maroto, rindo.

-É sério isso?—perguntou Lily por fim, parecendo incrédula.

-É—respondeu Lyra—Vamos como amigos. Qual o problema?

-Nenhum—Lily levantou as mãos, como que para mostrar que não havia problema para ela.

-Com quem você vai, Lily?—James tentou, sendo novamente ignorado.

-E você Moony... Já tem um par?—Sirius perguntou, virando-se para Remus, que até então tinha apenas rido do desenrolar dos fatos.

-Eu vou com a minha namorada. Pensei que isso fosse óbvio.

-Ah... Certo.

-Peter?—perguntou Remus, virando-se para o maroto gorducho.

-Acho que vou chamar a Faith.

-O que?—perguntaram os outros em uníssono.

-Vou chamar a Faith.—Ele disse por fim, com uma expressão determinada no rosto balofo.

-Faith está saindo com o Chang—falou Sam, muito bem informada.

-Eles terminaram ontem. Vou chama-la. Não adianta ficar só admirando-a de longe. Se eu nunca tomar uma atitude, nunca ganharei a garota.

-Isso aí, Wormy, assim que se fala—Encorajou James.

-Eu só acho que você poderia ter escolhido uma garota melhorzinha, mas gosto é gosto—falou Lyra, arrancando risadas da plateia.

Sam se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

-Só eu ainda não tenho um par.

-Eu também não—falou James.

-Mas você é só uma questão de tempo. A primeira garota que você chamar vai aceitar na hora ir com você.

-Também é só uma questão de tempo pra você. Não venha bancar o patinho feio.

-Não estou bancando o patinho feio!—defendeu-se ela—só disse que ainda não tenho um par.

-Isso é porque você intimida os garotos—Falou Peter—Você é muito má, Sam.

-Então supostamente eu deveria fazer mais sucesso...—replicou Sam, ainda em meio às risadas dos colegas—Eu sou uma garota má, e mereço ser punida...—Ela falou, numa falsa voz sensual, com os pulsos unidos como se estivesse algemada.

Demorou pelo menos dez minutos para que todos conseguissem parar de rir.

Na quarta pela manhã, chegou uma carta para Lyra. A resposta de sua mãe à carta enviada para contar sobre o baile. Lily e Sam também se encontravam concentradas lendo cartas de casa. Lyra abriu a sua e reconheceu a letra redonda e caprichosa da mãe:

_Lyra,_

_Que bom que está tudo bem por aí, aqui também está tudo ótimo. Adorei saber que vai haver um baile em Hogwarts, garanto que vocês vão se divertir muito! Anne Marrie estava na lareira quando sua carta chegou, bem quando eu disse a ela que haveria um baile em janeiro, ela disse que durante as férias de natal levaria você e suas amigas para comprarem os vestidos em Paris. Lembra-se de Sophie Constance, aquela amiga de sua irmã que vivia desenhando roupas? É na loja dela que sua irmã quer levar vocês... ela se tornou muito famosa no mundo da moda... já que sua irmã vai levar suas amigas também, eu já mandei corujas para os pais da Sam e da Lily (espero que eles estejam acostumados com corujas!), perguntando se elas podem ir, mas se você quiser chamar mais amigas sem problemas querida, é só me mandar a coruja depois que eu escrevo para os pais delas..._

_Eu e seu pai estamos com muitas saudades de você... Esperamos sua resposta..._

_Beijos_

_Mamãe..._

_P.S.: Seu pai e Anne Marrie estão mandando beijos para você também. E não se esqueça de mandar beijos para Lily e Sam, e para aqueles seus amigos malucos... Saudades de vocês todos!_

-Mamãe mandou beijos... E vocês vão para Paris comigo?

-O que?-Perguntou Sam.

-Eu vou!- disse Lily sorridente.

-Ei alguém pode me explicar o que tem a ver Paris com...

-Sua carta não fala nada?—perguntou Lily arrancando o pergaminho das mãos da amiga.

_Samie,_

_Adorei saber do baile, imagino que vocês vão se divertir muito... e sim... você vai... Pergunte para a Lyra, acho que ela vai gostar de te dar a notícia..._

_Com amor_

_Papai._

-E então, o que é que é pra você me contar... eu ouvi você dizer Paris?—indagou Sam depois que as amigas leram a carta.

-Nós vamos comprar vestidos numa loja famosa em Paris, nas férias de natal!—Exclamou Lyra enquanto Lily dava gritinhos e batia palmas.

-Uau!—exclamou Sam.

-Posso saber o porque de tanta animação?—perguntou Sirius.

-Bom dia pra você também...—alfinetou Lyra.

-Bom dia, Querida Lyra...—Sirius abaixou-se e plantou um beijo na bochecha da amiga—melhor assim?

-muito melhor!—

-Eca—falou Sam—vocês são muito melosos! Isso por que são só amigos, imagine se fossem um casal de namorados...

-Samie, Samie, eu já falei para você deixar de ser mal amada... Quer que eu chame o Remus para te agarrar?

Sam virou-se rapidamente, encarando Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

-Por que ele?—perguntou ela na defensiva.

-oras, por que o Prongs já é da Lily—Lily fez uma careta—Eu já sou da Ly. O Wormy, duvido que você vá querer, então só sobrou o Moony...

-O Remus já é da Heart.

-Detalhes, detalhes... Mas será que eu senti uma ponta de ressentimento em sua voz?

-Sirius, se você não quiser perder a vida, é melhor parar de me aporrinhar.

-O.k., mas eu ainda não descobri o porque de toda aquela animação.

-É porque nós vamos comprar vestidos em Paris!

-... E?

-Mamãe disse para eu convidar mais gente... o que vocês acham de chamar a Lice?

-Perfeito—concordou Lily.

-ALICE!—Gritou Lyra—VEM AQUI!

Alice sorriu balançando a cabeça e foi se juntar às outras garotas.

-Que ir para Paris com a gente comprar vestidos?—perguntou Lyra.

-QUERO!—Alice respondeu na hora, os olhos brilhando. As quatro garotas deram pulinhos de alegria.

-Merlin, pra que tanto escândalo?—Falou James chegando na mesa, bagunçando os cabelos.

-Elas vão comprar vestidos em Paris—falou Sirius fazendo uma vozinha em falsete e dando pulinhos em sua cadeira.

-Ah, que frescura, porque vocês não compram vestidos aqui mesmo?

Quatro pares de olhos fuzilaram James perigosamente. Ele se encolheu um pouco, mas logo, bagunçou os cabelos e perguntou:

-Lily, você quer ir ao baile comigo, minha pimentinha?

-NÃO SOU SUA PIMENTINHA Potter! E É Evans PARA O SENHOR, Evans! QUER QUE EU SOLETRE?

-Calma ruivinha linda, não precisa gritar desse jeito! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Você vai ao baile comigo?

-Nunca Potter, se enxerga, você não passa de um estúpido, tarado e arrogante, porque acha que eu iria querer sair com você? E além do mais, eu já tenho um par. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Lily bufou e saiu pisando forte do salão principal, deixando todos olhando-a abobados, e James com um sorriso ligeiramente aborrecido no rosto.

-Ei Vamos logo se não nós vamos acabar nos atrasando... —Falou Alice. Eles levantaram-se e se dirigiram a aula de poções.

A sexta feira chegou, e Sam ainda não havia conseguido um par para o baile. Havia recebido três convites, mas nada realmente tentador.

Ela e James haviam acabado de entrar na sala de Estudos dos Trouxas, e se sentado juntos, já que eram os únicos da turma que cursavam essa matéria.

-Eu sei lá—Ela se queixava—Vou acabar indo sozinha. Todos os garotos legais vão estar pareados daqui a pouco.

-Relaxa—disse James—Você é bonita, consegue alguém. Eu também ainda não tenho par... falando nisso... O Mellanie!-James chamou a Lufa-Lufa morena que passava.—Que ir ao baile comigo?

-Claro que quero!—Ela sorriu e se afastou, indo sentar com uma amiga dando risadinhas.

-Viu, é fácil!—falou James.

-Fácil pra você.

-Pra você também... vamos ver—ele correu os olhos pela sala—o que acha do Diggory?

-Bonito. Eu iria ao baile com ele, se ele sequer olhasse para mim.

-Ótimo. Diggory!

-Potter, o que esta fazendo?—rosnou Sam.

-Arranjando um par para você. Diggory!—Cumprimentou ele—Como vai?

-Bem.—respondeu Amus.

-Amus, o que acha da minha amiga Sam?

-Hum... Excelente artilheira, além de muito bonita, é claro...

Sam estava mortificada de vergonha. James era um imbecil mesmo.

-Então Diggory, porque não a convida para o baile?

Sam enterrou o rosto nos braços apoiados sobre a mesa, e em seguida levantou de novo, olhando para o alto como se pedisse ajuda divina;

-ah... Você quer ir ao baile comigo, Urashima?

-Er... Pode ser!—Ela respondeu, sentido o sangue subir às faces.

-Ótimo então!—falou James, rindo—obrigado por sua atenção Amus!

-De nada.—respondeu O garoto, olhando-o perplexo.

-Viu, resolvido, agora você tem um par Sam.

-Eu devia matar você por isso...

James iria argumentar, mas nesse momento, a professora entrou na sala para começar a aula.

Depois do almoço, ao entrarem na sala comunal para aproveitar a tarde livre, James e Sam se depararam com a cena mais bizarra do universo.

Faith e Peter se agarravam numa poltrona.

-Eu acho que vou vomitar—falou Sam, enojada.

-Somos dois—respondeu James.

-Essa garota deve ter ficado desesperada depois de terminar com o Chang. Desesperada a ponto de sair com o Peter...

James riu.

-Não seja tão cruel Samie...

Nesse momento, Sirius, Lyra Lily e Remus, que haviam almoçado mais cedo e dado uma volta nos jardins entraram no salão comunal, se deparando com aquela cena horrorosa.

-Meu Merlin Amado!—Sussurrou Lily, com as mãos na boca.—Credo...

Os outros explodiram em gargalhadas pela reação espontânea da ruiva, alarmando o mais novo casal da Grifinória.

Peter olhou para os amigos radiante, em seguida, pegou a mão de Faith e a puxou para fora do salão comunal.

_**Bem, acho que nem preciso comentar o quanto é deprimente postar um capítulo e não receber nenhum review... Nem sei se tem gente lendo essa bagaça, então sei lá...**_

_**Mais um capítulo postado.**_

_**A imagem de divulgação do James ta no meu perfil.**_

_**Beijos.**_


	8. VIII Namorando

Heeey eeeei!

**Eu vim! Tá aí garotada linda do meu Brasil (não?)...**

**O Capítulo ta recheadinho de surpresas! Eu quero agradecer a todas as DIVAS lindas que comentaram e a quem favoritou também...**

**Agora chega de enrolar, toma aí capítulo pra vocês!**

Chapter 8: Namorando?

O resto de novembro praticamente voou, e dezembro logo veio, trazendo a última visita a Hogsmeade do ano. Aconteceria no segundo sábado do mês, e no Domingo, os alunos já poderiam ir para suas respectivas casas, passar as férias de fim de ano, só retornando no início de Janeiro, para o tão esperado baile.

Lily estava realmente animada. Ela e Brown haviam se encontrado várias vezes pelo castelo, e se mostrava um garoto adorável.

-Ele deu a entender que vai me pedir em namoro—comentou ela com as amigas, enquanto se arrumavam para a visita ao povoado.

-Uau, Lils, isso é muito legal!—falou Lyra, embora sua voz não demonstrasse muito entusiasmo.

-Você gosta dele?—perguntou Sam.

-Acho que estou apaixonada—respondeu Lily, sentando-se em sua cama com um ar sonhador.

-Que bonitinha!—Falou Lyra, que passava uma cacharréu de lã vermelha pela cabeça.

-Vai leva-lo na festa do Slugue hoje à noite?

-Vou sim...

-James vai ficar louco—falou Sam, chacoalhando a cabeça.

-Problema é dele.—retorquiu Lily. Mas nem mesmo a insistência de Sam iria estragar o seu bom humor hoje. Depois de prontas as garotas desceram para o salão comunal. Lily usava uma volumosa blusa de lã vermelha, jeans justinhos e botas de cano alto. Lyra usava uma saia xadrez cinza, abaixo dos joelhos, meias de lã pretas e grossas, uma blusinha preta justa e uma jaqueta por cima, com sapatos boneca e uma boina nos cabelos. Sam usava jeans escuros, sua jaqueta verde de couro de dragão, e botas que mais se pareciam com galochas, verde musgo.

-Não acredito que minhas duas amigas tem acompanhantes para irem a Hogsmeade eu vou ficar sozinha—comentou a loirinha. Diggory havia convidado Sam no dia anterior, e como Lily iria com Brown, ela passaria o dia com os marotos. Segundo eles, ela iria tomar o lugar de Remus e Peter, já que ambos estariam ocupados com Patricia Heart e Faith Princetean, respectivamente.

As duas aguardaram com Lyra até que os Marotos aparecessem, para depois, darem adeus e descerem sozinhas para o salão principal e se encontrarem com seus respectivos acompanhantes.

Quando Lyra, Sirius e James chegaram ao salão principal, Sam e Diggory já haviam partido para o vilarejo, mas Lily e Brown ainda estavam na fila, esperando para sair. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, e Lily ria muito de algum comentário do garoto. James franziu a testa.

-Qual é? Que aquele babaca tem que eu não tenho?

-Sei lá.—falou Lyra—É só que ele não tem um passado importunador nem a aversão da Lily. Aí acabou conquistando ela.

-Ela ta a fim do cara mesmo?—perguntou James pesaroso.

-Parece que sim.—respondeu Lyra—Sinto muito. Mas eles não tem muito a ver, na minha opinião. Não vai durar pra sempre, relaxe—falou Lyra, numa clara tentativa de confortar o maroto.

-Fazer o que...—Ele saiu andando em direção à fila. Sirius e Lyra se encararam por um momento, e também seguiram James.

Em Hogsmeade, os marotos fizeram a parada de sempre na Zonko's, e depois na Dedosdemel, onde Sirius e James fizeram questão de comprar uma caixa enorme de bombons de avelã para Lyra.

A garota por sua vez, fez questão de dividi-los com os amigos, sentados juntos nos degraus de pedra de uma casa abandonada, na saída do vilarejo, comendo e falando porcarias.

Depois eles se dirigiram para beber algo no três vassouras.

Sam e Diggory foram direto para o pub, onde se sentaram juntos no fundo do bar. Diggory pediu batatas fritas e cervejas amanteigadas, e os dois conversaram longamente. Amus conhecia a carreira do pai dela, como goleiro, primeiro no japão, e agora no Hampton's Divers, time para o qual torcia.

-Você joga muito bem—elogiou ele—Você treina com o seu pai?

-Treino sim. Desde pequena. Meu pai sempre quis um menino, para jogar com ele, mas minha mãe faleceu, quando eu era ainda bem pequena, e ele não se casou de novo. Se conformou com o fato de eu ser menina, e começou a jogar comigo. Sempre me pedia para fazer gols nele, o que, obviamente eu nunca conseguia. Só que eu fui melhorando com o tempo. Com doze anos eu aprendi a dar efeito na bola, e meu primeiro gol entrou. Acho que foi o dia mais feliz da vida dele...

-Você pretende seguir carreira, como ele?

-Com certeza!—Ela riu um pouco—Quadribol é a minha vida. Amo mais do que tudo jogar.

-Eu adoro jogar. Jogo como goleiro, mas não sou muito bom não... É mais para brincar mesmo...

Sam riu para ele;

-Bobagem. Só o que deve te faltar é treino.

-Pode ser que sim... Podemos jogar juntos algum dia.

-Claro que podemos!

Amus ficou olhando para o belo sorriso dela.

-Sabe, foi meio estranho quando o Potter me chamou naquela aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Mas eu estou muito feliz que ele o tenha feito. Você é fantástica.

-Obrigada—respondeu ela rindo e corando de leve.—Acho que eu nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida quanto aquele dia! Mas no fim, também estou muito feliz que ele o tenha feito. Você é bem legal.

Amus sorriu para ela. Então ele olhou para a porta do pub, que se abria nesse momento.

-Olha lá... Seus amigos estão aí.

James, Sirius e Lyra se dirigiam para a mesa do casal.

-Ele está cuidando bem de você, Sam?—perguntou James.

-Muito bem—respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Ótimo.—James apertou a mão de Amus, cumprimentando-o—cuide bem dela hein?

-Pode deixar...

Sirius também apertou a mão de Amus, enquanto Lyra fazia um sinal de positivo para a amiga, que devolvia o sinal pelas costas de Amus, sorrindo. Lyra sorriu de volta, também cumprimentou Amus e foi com os marotos se sentar em outra mesa.

Sam e Amus terminaram de comer e beber, e então Amus sorriu para Sam e segurou a mão dela:

-Vamos indo? Quero passar na Dedosdemel.

-Vamos...- Sam se levantou e abriu a bolsa para pagar, mas Amus a deteve:

-Que espécie de cavalheiro eu seria se a deixasse pagar a conta? Nada disso...

Ele pagou e saiu puxando-a pela mão. Andaram pelas ruas geladas, até entrar na Dedosdemel, que estava apinhada de gente.

-Vou te comprar um doce—ele anunciou—O que você mais gosta?

-Ah... não sei, Amus...

-Escolhe alguma coisa!

Sam andou pelo corredor dos chocolates e parou diante dos bombons de menta.

-Menta com chocolate...

-Certo.—Amus pegou uma caixa e entregou a ela, indo até o caixa para pagar. Quando os dois se viram do lado de fora da loja, Sam sorria radiante, se sentindo extremamente mimada.

-Obrigada Amus. Não precisava.

-Claro que precisava. Você merece...

Os dois voltaram caminhando lentamente até o castelo, comendo os bombons e conversando. Sam estava apreciando muito a companhia dele. Ao chegar em Hogwarts, os dois se sentaram num banco no pátio para terminar de comer os bombons.

Quando só havia um na caixa, Amus pegou-o e levou até a boca da garota, que mordeu o bombom, se sentindo extremamente sortuda.

-Você gostaria de ir comigo à festa do Slugue hoje?—ela perguntou.

-Adoraria...

Amus aproximou o rosto do dela, e acariciou-lhe a face cuidadosamente.

-Eu vou te beijar agora—ele sussurrou, com seus olhos cor de mel encarando Sam. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios ao sentir o toque macio e quente da boca dele sobre a sua. Foi um beijo suave e delicado, extremamente carinhoso. Amus se afastou dela sorrindo.

-Te vejo à noite?

-Sim. Às oito, no salão principal, pode ser?

-Pode sim...

Sam deu um beijo delicado nos lábios do garoto e saiu, praticamente saltitando, em direção à torre da grifinória.

Ela entrou no salão comunal, encontrando-o vazio, e subiu para o dormitório. Pouco depois, Lyra foi se juntar à ela, ainda rindo da última piada de Sirius.

-Hey... Como foi?

-Perfeito...—murmurou a oriental com olhos sonhadores.—Vamos esperar Lily chegar, e então eu conto tudo...

Para alívio da curiosidade de Lyra, Lily não tardou a aparecer. Estava com o rosto afogueado e expressão também sonhadora.

-Garotas, vocês nem imaginam o que aconteceu—falou ela radiante—Estou namorando!

As outras duas sorriram e a parabenizaram.

-Foi maravilhoso... Nós almoçamos juntos no Madame Pudifoot, e então nós fomos andando até a beira da floresta... E Ele se ajoelhou na neve e pediu... Foi tão fofo!

-Ah, que lindo!—Exclamou Lyra...—Sam também teve um dia legal... Não foi?

-Amus me beijou—Anunciou a garota sem rodeios.—Nós vamos juntos à festa do Slugue hoje à noite!

Lyra e Lily bateram palmas, comemorando pela amiga.

-Nós comemos batata frita e bebemos cerveja amanteigada, e ele não me deixou pagar a conta... E então me comprou chocolates e me beijou... foi demais!

Lyra sorriu.

-Bom, eu também ganhei chocolates, ta?—Ela mostrou a língua—Sirius e James disseram que estavam me cortejando hoje... Foi bem engraçado!

-Que bom que também se divertiu, Ly—Lily falou sorrindo.—Bom, temos cerca de duas horas para ficar prontas para a festa. Eu vou pintar minhas unhas, se vocês quiserem aproveitar o embalo...

As três pintaram as unhas com esmaltes de Lily, que simplesmente se esmerava para estar com as mãos sempre perfeitas. Depois as três tiraram a sorte para ver quem tomaria banho primeiro e Lily ganhou.

Quando era quinze para as Oito, as três estavam prontas. Lily optara por um vestido verde, emprestado de Sam, que tinha gola alta e mangas longas, era justo no corpo e deixava boa parte das pernas de fora. Sam usava um modelo preto, de mangas longas e largo, com um cinto ajustado no quadril e scarpins verdes. Lyra colocou um vestido justo e vermelho, e um casaquinho de couro preto por cima, combinando com seus sapatos pretos.

Sam arrumou o cabelo das amigas, e Lyra se ocupou da maquiagem, ao passo que todas estavam simplesmente lindas. Elas desceram para o salão comunal, onde Sirius e James já esperavam por Lyra para ir à festa. James ficou encarando Lily embasbacado, enquanto esta passava por ele, sem nem ao menos olha-lo.

-Nossa, vocês querem nos matar hoje!—brincou Sirius.—Estão maravilhosas...

-Obrigada, Black—respondeu Lily secamente.—Vamos indo, Sam, os garotos devem estar nos esperando.

-Vamos sim... Até mais, meninos.

-Olha, eu sei que ela é sua amiga Ly, mas que a Lily me da nos nervos ela da—falou Sirius rindo.

-Eu sei. Também me irrito com ela de vez em quando. Mas vou fazer o que, eu a amo!

A festa estava especialmente bonita esse ano. A sala de Slughorn, especialmente aumentada e decorada para a ocasião ostentava cortinas de seda verde, presas com arranjos vermelhos. Varios ramos de visgo pendiam do teto aqui e ali, e a mesa estava farta. Havia duas tigelas grandes com ponche, e canapés de todos os tipos. Pessoas "importantes" convidadas por Slughorn circulavam aqui e ali, e ele apresentava um ou outro aluno a essas pessoas. Foi assim que ele se aproximou de Lyra.

-Lyra, querida!—Ele exclamou—Quero que conheça alguém... Este—Ele indicou um rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de 25 anos, de cabelos claros e olhos calorosos, que sorria abertamente para ela—É Renè Cardin. Ele é francês... viajou o mundo todo e agora está escrevendo um livro, sobre conhecimento tradicional bruxo. Renè, esta é Lyra, a aluna sobre quem lhe falei.

-Olá—Ele sorriu e apertou a mão da loirinha—Sente-se aqui...—O sotaque dele era forte—Podemos Conferrsarr em france?

-Oui!

Ele começou a tagarelar rapidamente com ela, e Sirius e James se afastaram, não tinham motivo ficarem ali. Eles se juntaram a Sam e Amus, que conversavam animadamente com um olheiro de quadribol. Logo James estava imerso na conversa, mas Sirius, que não tinha interesse nenhum na carreira esportiva relanceou um olhar para Lyra. O Francês falava muito e gesticulava o tempo todo. Lyra ouvia atentamente e sorria para ele. Sirius sentiu uma pontada no peito. Não era nada agradável ver alguém próximo assim de Lyra. Ele olhou para a porta que se abria, e ali perto estava sua prima, Andrômeda, muito bonita num vestido xadrez, conversando de mãos dadas com um rapaz.

-Olá Andie—falou Sirius se aproximando—Não vai nos apresentar...

-Oi, Sirius...—Ela parecia um tanto nervosa—Esse é Ted Tonks. Meu namorado.

Sirius apertou a mão de Ted, que lhe deu um sorriso caloroso.

-Ted... Você pode buscar ponche para a gente?

-Claro, amor. Eu já venho.

Ted saiu, deixando Andromeda e Sirius à sós.

-Tonks, hã?—perguntou Sirius levantando uma sobrancelha—Se eu não me engano, ele não é um puro sangue.

-Não. É nascido trouxa—falou Andrômeda em tom de desafio.

-Por isso você sempre foi minha prima favorita, Andy, querida—Ele sorriu para a prima.—Porque está tão tensa?

-Ted e eu discutimos esta tarde. Já fazem mais de seis meses que saímos, em segredo, sabe... Ele estava incomodado. Queria que eu assumisse o relacionamento. Ele está certo, mas sei lá... Tenho muito medo do que papai e mamãe vão falar.

-Relaxe, Andy. Você não pode fazer a sua vida baseada no que eles acham.

-Eu sei. Por isso resolvi vir com Ted nessa festa hoje. E vou com ele ao baile. Chega de me esconder. Eu realmente amo o Ted. E vou enfrentar o que for para ficar junto dele.

-Assim que se fala, prima.—Sirius a abraçou, mas soltou-a assim que viu que Ted havia voltado.

-Sirius, querido—falou Andromeda olhando na direção de Lyra—Creio que sua garota precisa da sua ajuda nesse momento...

Sirius também olhou, e viu que Lyra parecia muito desconfortável. Estava tensa, empurrando o corpo para longe do francês, que cada vez mais se aproximava dela. Ele correu uma mão atrevida pelo rosto da loirinha, que tentava se esquivar para longe.

Mais do que depressa o maroto estava ao lado da amiga, sentado no braço do sofá, passando uma mão protetora pelos ombros dela.

-Está tudo bem aqui, amor?—ele perguntou, os olhos cinzentos faiscando para o francês.

-Sim, está—respondeu ela, pegando a mão de Sirius que estava em seu ombro.

-Bom...

O Francês murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu, procurando Slughorn pelo salão.

-Essa foi por pouco... Obrigada Sirius...

-O que ele queria?

-Me passar a velha lábia dos franceses. Você me salvou de novo.

Nesse momento, um James Potter que mais parecia um zumbi sentou-se ao lado deles.

-C-como ela... Pôde?—ele pergutou, olhando fixamente para o extremo oposto da sala, onde Lily e Brown se beijavam num sofá.

-James... Calma... Eu sei que isso vai ser um choque para você, mas vai ter que se acostumar. Lily está namorando.

-Na... Namorando? Aquele sujeito? Acho que vou me matar ali e já venho...

James saiu desolado pelo salão. Sam e Digory também se beijavam à um canto, e Sirius encarou Lyra.

-Quer dar uma volta?

-Quero sim...

Os dois andaram um pouco pelo salão, conversando com alguns conhecidos. James estava à mesa do ponche, bebendo vários copos, como se quisesse ficar bêbado.

-James querido—sussurrou Lyra no ouvido dele—não tem álcool nisso.

-Bem que eu estranhei mesmo. A festa acabou para mim, sinto muito, eu vou indo.

-Quer companhia?—perguntou Sirius.

-Não... aproveitem a festa, eu preciso ficar sozinho.—E saiu.

Lyra encostou-se na parede, olhando tristemente para o maroto que saía. Sirius a encarou, e lembrou-se da sensação ruim que sentira ao ver o francês flertando com ela. Lyra estava especialmente bonita esta noite.

-O que foi?—ela perguntou, ao ver que o maroto a encarava de um jeito estranho.

-Você está embaixo do visgo. Agora eu vou ter que te beijar...

-Ah é?—ela perguntou risonha.

Sirius aproximou-se dela, encostando o corpo todo no dela, sentindo as curvas suaves. Ele não estava fazendo nada errado. Era a _tradição_... Ele encostou a testa na dela...

Lyra sentiu o coração disparar. Ela não iria ser a única das amigas a passar o dia no zero a zero. Iria ganhar um beijo de Sirius... Não era nada demais, não era um beijo de verdade, era um beijo de visgo, mas ainda assim era um beijo. Ela não estava fazendo nada errado...

-Se eu te beijar agora... O que você vai fazer?—ele perguntou, com a voz rouca, já capturado pelo cheiro irresistível dela.

-Se você me beijar agora, eu vou estar ocupada demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não seja te beijar de volta...

**Muahuahuahua**

**Eu sou muito má. Muuuito má. MUITO MÁ.**

**Galera, eu sei que a fic tá se focando um bocado no Six e na Ly, mas a primeira fase da fic é assim... Em breve teremos surpresas para os adoradores do casal mais fofo de Hogwarts. Me aguardeeem!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**A Imagem da Sam está online no meu perfil. Vejam lá e me contem o que acharam ;)**

**That's all Folks!**

**Peixos!**

**Mandy BrixX**


	9. IX Paris

_Oláááá!_

_Obrigada mamasita pela review!_

_Sem delongas, aí vai o Capítulo!_

**Capítulo IX: Paris**

_-Se eu te beijar agora... O que você vai fazer?—ele perguntou, com a voz rouca, já capturado pelo cheiro irresistível dela._

_ -Se você me beijar agora, eu vou estar ocupada demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não seja te beijar de volta..._

Lyra viu o rosto de Sirius se aproximar do seu, e fechou os olhos esperando o contato dos lábios, cada partícula de seu corpo gritando por ter os lábios do maroto sobre os seus. Ela já podia sentir o hálito quente dele batendo em seu rosto quando...

-Foi ele que pediu!—berrou a voz de Sam.

Sirius se virou rapidamente, olhando na direção da voz da amiga. Lyra também olhou, e eles puderam perceber que uma rodinha se formara. Espremendo-se entre os alunos para ver o que estava acontecendo, Lyra e Sirius se depararam com um Snape caído no chão, o rosto cheio de pústulas vermelhas. Sam tinha a varinha na mão, ao lado de James que parecia totalmente deslocado. Lily estava ao lado de Snape, encarando Sam de modo acusatório, e Brown assistia a cena de longe.

Lily abaixou-se para ajudar Snape a se levantar, mas este se desvencilhou bruscamente.

-Não encoste em mim—Ele falou com raiva.

-Ah é...—Os olhos de Lily se encheram de pesar, como acontecia toda vez que ela se decepcionava com o antigo amigo—Você é bom demais para ser ajudado por uma sangue ruim. Vá embora, Severo.

-Não...—Snape esticou a mão na direção de Lily, como se fosse se justificar, mas mudou de ideia e puxou a mão de volta.

-Você não ouviu?—perguntou James, olhando aflito do rosto magoado de Lily para o rosto confuso de Snape.—Vá embora...

Pareceu que Snape iria responder, mas ele se levantou e saiu rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu aqui?—manifestou-se Slughorn pela primeira vez.

-Sinto muito, professor, mas Snape estava sendo tão imbecil e ridículo que eu tive que azará-lo. Sinto muito por causar esse tumulto na sua festa. Se quiser me dar uma detenção, tudo bem... Se não se importa, eu gostaria de me retirar agora—falou Sam. Amus a olhava admirado.

Brown havia abraçado Lily, que agora escondia o rosto no ombro dele.

-O que aconteceu?—perguntou Lyra, correndo para acompanhar a amiga, que deixava a sala.

-Ele pediu, aquele babaca—falou Sam, que ainda estava lívida de raiva. Amus segurou a mão dela, acompanhando-a. James e Sirius vinham atrás, assim como Remus, que havia se despedido de Patricia às pressas.

-Ele começou a falar tanta merda pro James, que eu poderia ter esfolado a cara dele no concreto. Quero dizer, qualquer um podia ver que o James estava pra lá de arrasado. Aí ele me vem com aquela língua venenosa de merda...

-O que aconteceu?—perguntou Lyra que ainda não havia entendido nada direito.

-James veio se despedir, dizendo que depois do que ele havia visto não tinha mais clima para festa—Falou Amus.—Então aquele garoto, o Snape se aproximou e começou a falar pro James...

-Que eu nunca teria a Lily. Que eu era um babaca, que iria passar a minha vida vendo ela com outro cara, que ela me odiava e que isso nunca ia mudar.

-Esse cara é tão babaca!—falou Sam.—Um dia eu ainda vou pegar ele de jeito, ele vai ver só...

-Cuidado Amus, é com isso aí que você está se metendo...—brincou Sirius, e todos riram, o que descontraiu um pouco o clima. Chegaram à um corredor em que Amus parou Sam.

-Eu vou indo por aqui...—Ele indicou o caminho que tomaria, e Sam desfez imediatamente as feições irritadas e sorriu.

-Certo... Me desculpe por isso... Ele realmente me tirou do sério.

-Eu adorei. Nunca conheci uma garota como você... Te vejo nas férias?

-Acho que sim...—Ela sorriu para ele. Eles trocaram um beijo rápido e Sam acompanhou os amigos até o salão comunal grifinório. Sirius não parava de provocar Sam, fazendo imitações apaixonadas de Amus, arrancando risadas de todos. Ainda ficaram um tempo conversando no salão comunal, o que serviu para James tirar da cabeça um pouco a imagem daquele monstro devorando a sua Lily.

Assim que a ruiva entrou no salão, fez se um silêncio momentâneo. Então Lyra falou:

-Vamos dormir então?

-Vamos...

Ela e Sam se levantaram, e se despediram dos marotos, acompanhando Lily até o dormitório. Lyra pensou na possibilidade de contar às amigas sobre o quase beijo, mas imediatamente o rosto de Sam pululou em sua mente, enchendo-a de perguntas sobre o afeto dela pelo maroto, e ela desistiu.

-Eu sou uma idiota—falou Lily sentando-se em sua cama.

-É mesmo... Já devia ter aprendido, o ranhoso não é seu amigo. Ele é só um babaca.—falou Sam.

-Me senti tão mal hoje... O que ele fez que você azarou ele?

-Ele foi imbecil. Começou a provocar o James, usando o fato de que você está namorando o Brown... James realmente gosta de você. Ele estava bem chateado.

-Não posso fazer nada.—sentenciou a ruiva.

-Não pode ou não quer?—Sam murmurou.

-Não é essa a questão. Severo foi um idiota, imbecil, para variar. Eu não gosto do Potter, mas se ele estava realmente... chateado, como vocês falaram, Severo não tinha nada que ir provoca-lo. Por mais que eles se odeiem. Que final medonho para o meu dia que foi tão bom...

-Acontece—falou Lyra, passando o pijama pela cabeça e deitando-se.—Amanhã eu vou para casa!—comentou ela feliz.—Estou com uma saudade dos meus pais!

-Nem me fale—falou Lily—Parece que Petunia arranjou um novo namorado. Quem sabe eu tenha que aturá-la um pouco menos...

-Que maldade!—falou Lyra, rindo.

-Maldade é eu ter que aturar aquela cara de cavalo.

Sam riu-se enquanto deitava também.

-Também não vejo a hora de ir para casa... E depois, nós iremos para Paris!

-É... Paris!

E assim as três adormeceram, pensando no retorno para casa.

No dormitório masculino, James tomava um longo gole da garrafa de firewhiskey que Sirius tirara de debaixo de sua cama.

-Sabe de uma coisa?—Ele falou, encarando Sirius e Remus—Eu não vou me preocupar mais. Não me importo mais com o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer. Ela não vale o esforço, simplesmente isso.—Mais um longo gole—Simplesmente pisa em mim—Ele apontava raivoso na direção do dormitório feminino—Cada vez que eu a chamo para sair, cada vez que eu tento falar com ela. E aceita namorar com o primeiro babaca que aparece. Ela nem conhecia aquele cara até... sei lá, ontem!

-Eles estão saindo desde o último jogo...—falou Sirius, fazendo com que James o encarasse com os olhos arregalados.

-O que? E porque eu não tava sabendo disso?—Ele virou mais uma grande quantidade de bebida na boca.

-Por causa disso—falou Remus.

-Foda-se o mundo. Foda-se Lily Evans e seu namoradinho de cara angelical. Eu quero mais é que ela exploda.

James enterrou-se nas cobertas, deixando a garrafa no chão, fechou as cortinas e simplesmente não falou mais.

Sirius e Remus se encararam.

-Bom, foi melhor do que eu pensei que seria—falou Sirius por fim, antes de se deitar também.

Lyra acordou cedo na manhã de natal. Presentes tiram qualquer um da cama mais cedo. Ela desceu as escadas correndo, parando diante da grande árvore de natal. Uma pilha gigantesca de pacotes estava diante dela. Ela ganhou várias roupas de sua mãe, "Por quem os Sinos Dobram" um renomado romance trouxa de Lily, que sabia do gosto da amiga por literatura trouxa. Seu pai lhe deu uma vassoura nova, o último modelo lançado pela M.I.P., um estojo gigantesco de maquiagem de Sam, Uma cesta de doces dos marotos, um vestido para festa de Ano novo de sua irmã... E um porta-retrato, contendo uma foto dela e de Sirius. Estava sem cartão, mas Lyra sabia que havia sido ele quem enviara.

Ela sorriu para a foto, se sentindo extremamente feliz.

-Gostou, querida?—perguntou sua mãe, indicando as roupas.

-Adorei, mamãe. E a vassoura também, papai. Anne já foi?

-Já. Houve um problema na fábrica, e ela precisou correr resolver.

-Que ótimo...—Ironizou. Sua irmã trabalhava demais.—Mamãe, como você sabe, depois de amanhã é o aniversário da Sam... Eu estava pensando... Será que eu poderia fazer uma festa surpresa para ela aqui em casa?

-Claro querida... Desde que vocês acordem cedo para ir se encontrarem com Anne no dia seguinte, sem problemas.

-Certo... à tarde eu avisarei todos. Agora, o que você acha de nós assarmos uns biscoitos juntas, como nos velhos tempos, hein, Dona Christine?

-Eu adoraria querida!

Na manhã do dia 27, aniversário de Sam, Lily, Remus, Sirius e James apareceram na porta de Lyra, como combinado.

Juntamente com a mãe da loirinha eles arrumaram o salão de festa da mansão dos Bellacqua. Decoraram tudo com balões e fitas verdes, a cor favorita da garota. Marilyn, a elfo doméstica dos Bellacqua preparou uma infinidade de quitutes, e eles mesmos, com ajuda da Sra. Bellacqua assaram um bolo de chocolate com Menta.

Os marotos fizeram a mágica deles, convidando os colegas da grifinória, colegas de time, amigos mais próximos de outras casas e até mesmo Amus.

-John vem?—perguntou Lyra subitamente para Lily.

-Não... Ele está viajando. E além do mais, acho que eu mereço aproveitar o aniversário da Sam com as minhas amigas...

Sozinhos ou em grupos, os convidados foram chegando e se acomodando no salão. A música já tocava, animando o ambiente. A última a chegar, perigosamente perto do horário em que Sam viria, foi Andromeda, e parecia incomodada.

-Mamãe descobriu tudo Sirius. Parece que alguém contou para Bellatrix. Papai está simplesmente furioso comigo. Não sei o que eu vou fazer...

-Descobriu o que?—perguntou Lyra confusa.

-Sobre o Ted, meu namorado. Ele é nascido trouxa. É uma longa história...

-Bom, e o que você vai fazer?

-Acho que vou fugir para a casa do Ted. Em casa não da pra ficar. O único problema é que ele está viajando, só volta dia 30...

-Podemos ver com a mãe de James se você pode ficar lá...

-Não esquenta com isso, eu me viro—ela respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

-Andromeda—falou Lyra—Você quer ir para Paris conosco amanhã? Vamos comprar vestidos!

-Paris?

-Sim, Sra.!

Andromeda pôs a mão sobre o peito, como se estivesse emocionada.

-Eu adoraria!

-Nada como uma boa seção de compras pra ajudar a esquecer dos problemas, não é? E então, se você quiser, pode ficar aqui até o Ted voltar. As garotas vão todas dormir aqui hoje à noite...

-Eu adoraria!

A mãe de Lyra mandou um patrono—uma bela garça prateada—Avisar que Sam havia chegado. A música foi desligada, as luzes apagadas e todos se esconderam, esperando.

-Lyra estava aqui agora pouco, conversando com o pai que fazia alguns reparos no salão—ouviram a voz da Sra. Bellacqua abafada, através das paredes. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, seguida de Sam. As luzes se acenderam e todos gritaram: Surpresa!

Sam levou as mãos à boca, verdadeiramente surpresa. O gato que ela trazia no colo caiu no chão e bufou irritado.

-Eu achei que vocês tinham esquecido!—Ela exclamou sorridente.

-Nunca!—gritou Lily, correndo para abraçar a amiga, seguida de perto por Lyra e mais um monte de pessoas.

Depois de cumprimentar todos, Sam pode aproveitar a festa. A Sra. Bellacqua levara a gata que Sam ganhara de presente de seu pai para o quarto de Lyra e deixara os jovens sozinhos, para que pudessem aproveitar a festa.

Além da cerveja amanteigada que o pai de Lyra comprara, Sirius e James contrabandearam duas das garrafas de whiskey, que agora rolavam de mão e mão, disfarçadas de garrafas de cerveja.

Lily, que dessa vez se limitara a alguns goles no whiskey estava alegríssima, e subiu em cima de uma mesa para dançar, sendo imitada por Andromeda. Uma rodinha se formou em volta das duas, Batendo palmas e incentivando-as.

Lyra e Sam só conseguiam rir da empolgação de Lily, que em hipótese alguma faria aquilo em seu juízo perfeito.

Frank estava meio alto, e se ajoelhou e se declarou para Alice no meio do salão. Alice corou violentamente, mas como também não estava a mais sóbria das pessoas, logo ela e Frank se agarravam sem pudor algum em um canto. Peter, que teve a decência de não levar Faith, com quem agora estava namorando, parecia meio deslocado, como se sentisse falta da namorada.

O ponto alto da festa foi quando Amus pegou Sam pela mão, a arrastou pro meio do salão e a pediu em namoro, dizendo que nunca se sentira assim com nenhuma outra garota, e que ela era simplesmente perfeita. Ele presenteou Sam com uma bonita pulseira de prata, com um pingente em formato de gota. Sam sorria muito ao beijar Amus diante de todos.

Com o tempo, as pessoas foram indo embora, ao passo que só sobraram os mais íntimos. As garotas, que iriam para Paris no dia seguinte, portanto dormiriam na casa de Lyra, os Marotos e Frank.

Lyra recostou-se molemente em Sirius, os efeitos da bebida deixando-a solta como nunca.

-Agora as minhas duas amigas namoram. E eu não. Todas as meninas do meu ano namoram. E eu não—ela falou tristemente.

-Ser solteiro tem suas vantagens, minha querida—Sirius falou, puxando-a para si. Ele se sentiu extremamente tentado a continuar o que eles haviam deixado pendente na festa do Slugue. Então o álcool, o melhor inibidor de inibições do mundo falou mais alto:

-Você me deve um beijo de visgo, Lyra Bellacqua...

-Venha pegar—Ela falou, os olhos se fechando, esperando o contato.

Sirius abaixou-se, aspirando o perfume adocicado que inebriava sua mente. Não podia fazer isso... Ele queria mais que tudo, mas não podia. Sabia que não. Optou pelo meio termo, roçando os lábios de leve nos dela, num beijo tão suave que Lyra jamais teve certeza se aquilo contava ou não.

-Pronto...—Ele murmurou ao se afastar—Está pago o seu beijo de visgo.

-Se você diz...—Ela deu ombros.

Lily, ainda animada demais, logo apareceu saltitante:

-Já sei o que podemos fazer agora... Vamos jogar verdade ou desafioo!

-Vamos!

Logo todos se sentaram num círculo, e Lyra lançou um feitiço na garrafa, que a faria mudar de cor caso alguém mentisse.

-O que você fez?—perguntou Lily desesperada.

-Você queria brincar de verdade ou desafio. Esse é o modo bruxo, querida. Não existe a chance de alguém mentir aqui.

Lily fez uma cara de quem estava ligeiramente arrependida de ter sugerido a brincadeira, mas tomou a dianteira e girou a garrafa.

Sirius para Sam.

-Você já se apaixonou, Samie-chan?

-Já...—Ela respondeu sem titubear.

-Por quem?—Sirius insistiu.

-Uma pergunta por rodada, querido...—Ela girou a garrafa. Lily para James.

-Vamos lá Potter... Por Merlin, o que você viu em mim?

-Tudo. Você é simplesmente perfeita.

Lily olhou incrédula para garrafa.

-Tem certeza de que isso está certo? Alguém conte uma mentira pra testar...

-Eu sou gay—falou Sirius. A garrafa virou roxa.

-Está certo sim... Pode girar James—Falou Lyra. James assim o fez. Sirius para Frank.

-Frank... Você e Alice já... –Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

Frank relanceou um olhar para a namorada.

-Já.—Ele falou por fim, o que fez Alice se esconder em seu braço, completamente vermelha.

Vários assobios e piadinhas foram feitos a respeito. Frank girou a garrafa, numa tentativa de desviar a atenção.

Peter para Remus.

-Quem é a garota mais bonita da escola?

Remus encarou Sam e respondeu sem titubear:

-A Samie. Desculpem meninas, mas essa é a minha opinião.

Sam olhou incrédula para a garrafa. Não havia mudado.

-Okay então... Você conseguiu me constranger, Remus, agora gire essa garrafa. E cuidado que eu sou comprometida hein?

Remus girou a garrafa, enquanto todos ainda riam. Lyra para Sirius.

-Melhor beijo de Hogwarts...—Ela perguntou.

-O seu.—Alice e Frank, que não sabiam do beijo durante a briga fizeram cara de surpresos. Andromeda sorriu com malícia, como se já soubesse de tudo—Não sei explicar—ele continuou—Mas simplesmente encaixou, apesar das circunstâncias não terem sido as melhores.

-Chama-se afinidade—falou Andromeda, olhando diretamente para Sirius—Agora gira a garrafa, primo.

Sirius assim o fez, e o par sorteado foi Alice e Remus.

-Minha vez de constranger alguém. Remus, você e Patricia já fizeram?

-Não...

-Ah... Moony sempre me decepcionando—brincou Sirius, arrancando fortes risadas.

Remus girou a garrafa. Andromeda para Lily.

-Lily, o que mais te irrita no seu perfeito namorado.

-Ele é muito mão boba—respondeu a ruiva sem titubear.—As vezes parece que ele tem três pares de mãos e elas estão em todos os lugares...

-Antes "pare, por favor" do que "pega pelo amor de Merlin", é o que eu sempre digo!—Falou Lyra, recebendo vários "apoiado!" de Andromeda e Alice.

Lily girou a garrafa. Lyra para Andromeda.

-Do...

-Gostei da variável para apelido...

-Sim. Do... E você e Ted... já?

-Você ainda duvida disso? Claro que já!

Sem nenhuma sombra de constrangimento Andromeda esticou-se e girou a garrafa. Andromeda para Alice.

-Qual sua posição favorita, Alice?

-Merlin! Eu tenho mesmo que responder isso?—Ela estava muito vermelha. Frank adiantou-se e respondeu por ela:

-De ladinho... Simples e gostoso.—Alice, que estava ainda mais vermelha acenou que sim com a cabeça e bateu no braço do namorado, para em seguida esconder o rosto de novo. Frank girou a garrafa por ela.

Sam para Peter.

-Wormy... O que você viu naquela magrela da Faith?

-Bom... Ela é bem... fácil, acessível. E no momento, é isso o que eu preciso na minha vida.

-Sexo fácil, como eu nunca suspeitei disso—Sam deu um tapa na própria testa, enquanto Peter girava a garrafa.

James para Sam.

-Okay... Continuando a pergunta de Sirius... Por quem você já se apaixonou, Sam?

-Bem... tive uma paixão na pré escola... lá no japão... Musashi era o nome dele... Mas obviamente, isso não conta. No primeiro ano, eu fui apaixonada pelo Remus...—Ela olhou para o maroto com um sorriso tímido-E não sei se é paixão, mas estou bem feliz com Amus no momento.

-Quantas revelações! Meu Merlin!—brincou Andromeda.

Frank levantou-se, murmurando que tinha que ir. Sob vários protestos, todos despediram-se dele. Os marotos demoraram-se mais um pouco, mas em seguida foram embora também, e todas as garotas subiram para o quarto de Lyra, onde jogaram diversos colchões em todos os espaços livres, fazendo uma grande cama. Sam sentou-se em um dos colchões, com a gata no colo.

-Eu preciso dar um nome para ela...

A gata era toda branca, com longos pelos sedosos e olhos amarelos.

-Yuki... não é neve, em japonês?—perguntou Lily.

-Lils, você é um gênio, apesar de Yuki ser extremamente batido. O nome dela vai ser Midori.

-E o que isso quer dizer?—perguntou Lyra.

-Verde...—ela respondeu.

-Mas a gata é branca!—exasperou-se Lily

Sam acenou a varinha e a gata ficou verde limão.

-Agora ela é verde...

No dia seguinte, Christine acordou as meninas para o café, e a todas elas pareceu que não haviam dormido absolutamente nada.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Lyra, ainda com os olhos meio grudados de sono pediu:

-Marilyn, por favor, faça um café bem forte, quem sabe aí nós possamos nos sentir gente...

As cinco se sentaram à mesa, e tomaram xícaras fumegantes de café. Havia uma grande variedade de coisas para comer, e quando acabaram o café da manhã, todas se sentiam bem mais dispostas, e voltavam a parecer alucinadas com a perspectiva de comprar os vestidos em Paris. Exatamente às Oito e meia, Anne Marie apareceu na lareira da sala, onde todas as garotas já a aguardavam:

_-Prrontas Meninas?—_perguntou ela em seu inglês carregado.—_Lyra, você que sabe o caminho venha prrimeirro!_

Assim que Anne sumiu, Lyra pegou um punhado de pó de flu e jogou-o na lareira dizendo: Anne Marie Bellacqua!

Ela rodopiou, a costumeira sensação desagradável de passar de lareira em lareira, até aterrissar no fofíssimo tapete peludo da sala de Anne Marrie, de barriga no chão.

-Ai...—Murmurou ela se levantando.

-_Prra varriar, você non sabe viajarr de flu..._

-É de família—brincou Lyra abraçando a irmã.—Você trabalha demais, Ann... Não acreditei quando mamãe disse que você havia voltado por causa de um problema na fábrica. Achei que ficaria até o ano novo!

-_Acontece... Se non sou eu, essa fabrrica non ande! O imporrtante é que eu arranjei um tempo parra levarr minha irrmazinha parra fazerr comprras em Parri! Aí vem mais ume!_

Andromeda saiu espanando pó das vestes, toda graciosa, exatamente o oposto de Lyra. Então ela parou e olhou confusa de Anne para Lyra.

-Vocês são todas iguais!—Ela falou, se referindo às três mulheres Bellacqua. Christine e as filhas eram extremamente parecidas, os mesmos cabelos loiros e dourados e doces olhos azuis. A diferença de Anne para Lyra, é que Anne havia puxado mais para a altura do pai, e era mais alta, e usava os cabelos curtos, invés dos longuíssimos cabelos de Lyra.

_-Prrazerr, sou Anne Marrie!—Falou Anne se adiantando e abraçando Andromeda._

-Andromeda Black, prazer...

Com mais um ruído Lily foi atirada da lareira, e á saiu agarrando Anne para um demorado abraço. Alice foi a próxima, e por último Sam, que também puxou Anne para um abraço apertado.

_-Vocês von adorraarr a Sophie! Ela é ótima! Son tantes festidos que von se perrderr la dentrro! Vamos indo!_

O grupo de mulheres saiu pela rua, com Anne Marie tagarelando sobre os cafés e bares que passavam, sobre as lojas e sobre o seu trabalho.

-_E enton, me contem... Quem son seus parres para o baile?_

_ -_Eu vou com o meu novo namorado!—falou Lily, super empolgada—Ele é lindo Anne! Você iria adorá-lo... O nome dele é John Brown... Ele está no sétimo ano.

-E tem mão boba—brincou Sam.—Eu também vou com meu namorado, que por sinal, me pediu em namoro ontem, e me deu isto aqui...—ela mostrou a pulseira. Amus Diggory é o nome dele. Ele está no nosso ano, só que é da Corvinal.

-_hum... eston bem enton as dues moças! E vocês garrotas?_

-Eu também vou com namorado, Frank. Só que nós namoramos há mais tempo.

-É... eu vou com meu namorado, Ted.—Andromeda parecia ligeiramente melancólica, e Lyra pensou no quanto devia estar sendo difícil para ela.

-_E focê, irrmãzinhe, com quem vai?_

-Com Sirius... Você se lembra dele, não lembra Ann?

-_Oui! Olhos cinzentos, cabeles escurros, muite sedutorr!_

_ -_Esse é o meu primo!—riu Andromeda.

-_Chegames!—_Ela adiantou-se para as belas portas de vidro da loja onde se lia _Constance_ em letras douradas.—_Sophie! Soph!_

Uma garota muito pequena, de cabelos castanhos lisos e curtos, e gigantescos olhos castanhos escondidos atrás de óculos de aros quadrados saiu de trás do balcão. Ela usava um vestido de corte quadrado na altura dos joelhos, meias de seda e sapatinhas, e pendurados no pescoço estavam dois colares de pérolas.

-_Anne, querride! Vejo que trrouxe as garrotes que me falou! E que lindes jovens! Lyrra, como você está marravilhose! Venham todes, podem explorrarrem meus vestides, prrovarrem todes que quiserem!_

Ela as conduziu para uma sala cheia de vestidos pendurados em araras, classificados por cores. Os modelos eram simplesmente maravilhosos. Em menos de cinco minutos, todas tinham modelos separados nos braços. Não se davam nem ao trabalho de ir ao provador, provando as roupas naquela sala mesmo, analisando a si mesmas no grande espelho e ajudando as amigas a escolherem. Alice foi a primeira a escolher um modelo de seu gosto. Seguindo o conselho de Sophie, de que os curtos estavam em alta, e como o baile não era exatamente formal, ela escolheu um modelo de cetim claro, de um ombro só, que batia na altura dos joelhos. Ele tinha uma faixa vermelha na cintura, motivos florais na saia.

Em seguida foi Sam a se apaixonar. Despojado como ela, o vestido tinha uma tonalidade profunda de verde, sendo quase preto, e era de um pano atoalhado e brilhante. Era curtinho, o que caía bem nela, que era alta e de pernas esguias. Era solto no corpo, de mangas 3/4 e deixava um dos ombros de fora.

Andromeda veio em seguida com as escolha. O vestido era de uma tonalidade entre o cinza e o marrom, sem ombros, constituído de um corpete justo e bordado com pedrarias, e uma saia suave de seda, em camadas, que começava na cintura e descia até um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Lyra e Lily estavam totalmente indecisas. Lily procurava um vestido vermelho, mas nada lhe agradava, mas ao mesmo tempo ela cobiçava um modelo azul, e dizia que ele não combinaria com seus cabelos, nem com seus olhos. Lyra internamente já havia se decidido, mas se perguntava se não seria um exagero. Por fim, acabou optando por assumir a pessoa extravagante que era e vestiu o modelo escolhido, que lhe caiu como uma luva. O vestido era justo no corpo, de uma tonalidade marrom apagada, meio puxado para o dourado, em estampa de leopardo. Também curto, tinha alguns bordados discretos no busto e na saia.

-Será que não é um exagero? Quero dizer, leopardos?

-Ficou perfeito... Até onde eu sei, alguém fez você prometer que seria a garota mais bonita do baile. Vá em frente!—Falou Andromeda.—Todas sabemos que discrição não está bem entre as suas qualidades.

-Okay então. Você venceu vestido, eu vou te levar para casa!

-Só falta eu...-Exclamou Lily, aflita.

-Porque você não para de frescura e experimenta esse azul que você tanto gostou?

-Porque azul não tem nada a ver com os meus cabelos! Eu queria algo vermelho ou verde...

-_Parre de serr bobe! Isse que você esta falande non tem nade a ver—_cortou Sophie—_Escute a prrofissional e prrove esse._

Lily cedeu e experimentou, se apaixonando ainda mais pelo vestido. Era azul turquesa, sem alças ou mangas, de cintura alta, e a saia se abria graciosamente. Ele tinha delicados bordados prateados. Ficou simplesmente perfeito na ruiva.

-Eu amei... é esse mesmo!

As garotas pagaram pelos vestidos, e em seguida saíram, se despedindo de Sophie. Anne Marrie as levou num bistrô para almoçar, e depois elas foram ver a torre Eiffel.

Quando voltaram, exaustas à noite, estavam todas mais do que felizes, e fizeram questão de colocar seus vestidos novamente, para que a Sra. Bellacqua pudesse vê-los.

Quando todas foram embora, sobrando apenas Lyra e Andromeda, a menina finalmente se deixou abater, se sentando numa poltrona no quarto da amiga, de ombros baixos.

-O que foi Do?

-Tudo Ly... tudo. Você nem imagina o que é ter uma família como a minha. E o pior de tudo, é que por mais que eles sejam terríveis eu os amo. Todos eles, até a megera da Bellatrix. Não sei se consigo fazer como Sirius e virar as costas para tudo... Eu amo o Ted, mas o futuro parece tão assustador no momento!

-Você realmente tem que fugir pra casa dele? Sei lá, tem tão pouco tempo antes de voltar as aulas... Você podia ficar em casa, aguentar a tempestade e então voltar para Hogwarts, onde certamente essas coisas não iriam te afetar tanto.

-É uma ideia. Mas e se não me deixarem voltar?

-Eles fariam isso?

-Você não conhece meu pai. Minha mãe é mais tranquila. Mas meu pai... E tem a Bellatrix... Ela certamente faria a cabeça de papai para tornar a minha vida miserável. Ela acha que namorar um "sangue ruim" é simplesmente a pior coisa que alguém da família pode fazer. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que fazer.

-Você sabe, o meu conselho é o mesmo que o do Sirius. Eles não podem controlar a sua vida. Você poderia voltar, fingir que terminou... passar as festas com a sua família. E então voltar para hogwarts normalmente. Você já é maior de idade, Do. Uma vez em Hogwarts eles não vão poder te prejudicar.

-Você tem razão. E sempre tem a chance remota deles pararem de me odiar depois de um tempo... Acho que é isso que farei. Amanhã eu falo com o Ted, explico a situação... E é isso. Obrigada, Lyra.

-Eu não fiz nada... A coragem é toda sua!

Andromeda abraçou-a com carinho. Quando se afastaram, Lyra viu que a garota tentava enxugar as lágrimas discretamente, portanto não falou nada.

Assim que voltou a Hogwarts, Lyra estava ansiosíssima para ver Andromeda. Saber se tudo tinha dado certo para a amiga. Ela encontrou-se com Sam e Lily, e as três foram até o dormitório do sétimo ano, atrás da amiga.

-Do!—Exclamou Lyra, abraçando a amiga—Como foi?

-Um tormento. Segui o seu conselho, mas com certeza, depois do baile amanhã eles já estarão sabendo de novo. Narcisa jurou que não foi ela que falou. Ela disse que se eu quero sair com um sangue ruim o problema é meu e não dela. E eu acredito nela, Cissa não é maligna como Bella. Não, alguém da festa contou para a Bella, tenho certeza. Bom, o fato é, depois que eu disse que havia terminado, minha mãe não tocou mais no assunto. Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. E meu pai se limitou a lançar olhares mal-humorados, mas com isso eu já estou mais do que acostumada!

-E você vai ao baile com Ted mesmo—Perguntou Lily.

-Vou. Não estou nem aí.

-Certo... Bom, nós vamos todas nos arrumar no dormitório amanhã... Sam cuidará dos cabelos, Alice das sobrancelhas, Lily das unhas e eu da maquiagem... Se quiser se juntar a nós amanhã... Levando alguma habilidade especial oculta de estética feminina, sinta-se bem vinda.

-Podem contar comigo. Vamos arrasar nessa nhaca desse baile!

No dia seguinte, Andromeda apareceu cedo no dormitório das meninas trazendo uma grande maleta nas mãos, uma bandeja equilibrada magicamente cheia de gostosuras, e gritando animadamente.

-Vamos tirar a bunda da cama, mulherada! Hora de levantar, são nove horas, o baile está chegando, então... Vamos indo!

-Meu Deus, Do! O baile é só às oito!

-Eu sei, mas eu trouxe minhas maravilhosas poções cosméticas, para fazermos depilação, limpeza de pele, hidratação nos cabelos, até poção bronzeadora eu trouxe... Levantando!

A bandeja foi colocada no chão, no meio do quarto, e todas se sentaram e tomaram um café da manhã demorado, cheio de fofocas.

Quando elas estavam terminando de comer, já eram quase dez da manhã, e Sirius apareceu na porta do quarto.

-Nós vamos fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve... Vocês querem vir?

-Meu Merlin amado!—Lyra pulou de susto—O que raios você está fazendo aqui?

-Convidando vocês para uma guerra de bolas de neve!

-Como você subiu aqui, Cabeção—perguntou Andromeda.

-Marotos tem seus meios. E aí, sim ou não?

-Nós vamos nos arrumar para o Baile, Sirius, se manca!—Sam falou, fazendo um gesto para que o maroto saísse.

-Mas tem horas pro baile ainda!

-Vaza Sirius... –Andromeda fechou a porta do quarto na cara do primo e abriu sua grande maleta da cosméticos.

Elas fizeram depilação e limpeza de pele, ao passo que quando Andromeda voltou das cozinhas trazendo o almoço, todas estavam cheias de uma poção verde nos rostos. Depois Alice, muito talentosa, modelou a sobrancelha de cada uma usando uma pinça. Lyra, pouco escandalosa, dava gritinhos a cada pelo puxado. Enquanto isso, Lily começava a cuidar das unhas das amigas, e Sam dos cabelos.

Às Sete horas, todas estavam de cabelos arrumados, vestidos colocados e a base da maquiagem pronta. Lyra então passou aos detalhes, aplicando sombras nos olhos de cada uma, que combinassem com os vestidos ou realçassem a cor dos olhos das garotas.

Quando ela finalizou a maquiagem escura em seus olhos mais do que azuis eram oito e quinze. Elas estavam prontas e com apenas quinze minutos de atraso.

-Garotas...—Andromeda sacou um champagne da maleta que havia trazido. Com um aceno de varinha ela conjurou cinco taças e as encheu.

-Ao baile das nossas vidas!

_YEEEY!_

_O Próximo capítulo é o baile!_

_Eu queria aproveitar esse espacinho aqui para fazer uma propagandjenha Bááásica..._

_Estou adorando a fic Ovelha Negra, da JZNovaes._

_A fic é maravilhosa, e para fans do Sirius (o maroto mais repetacular de todos) é simplesmente perfeita!_

_Quem tiver um tempinho, passe por lá, garanto que não vão se arrepender._

_Quanto a Irresistível, a imagem de divulgação do Remus está on, e Capítulo que vem teremos todas as fotos das garotas e seus vestidos no baile..._

_Comentem por favor, adoraria saber se vocês estão gostando, ou sequer estão lendo isso aqui hahaha_

_Beijoos_


	10. X O Baile

**Ahhh, os Bailes! Hahahaha Sem dúvida esse capítulo é o ponto alto da fanfic até agora, e é um dos meus favoritos...**

**Espero que gostem...**

**As fotos dos vestidos das garotas estão no meu perfil.**

**Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

_Capítulo X – O Baile._

-Vocês estão atrasaadaaas!—ouviu se a voz de Sirius, vinda do salão comunal.

As cinco pousaram as taças de champagne num criado mudo, e em seguida, Andromeda abriu a porta do quarto. Ela saiu primeiro, extremamente linda, os cabelos armados, com um volume irresistível, e um belo colar no pescoço. Ela desceu alguns degraus, e deu uma voltinha, arrancando assobios dos marotos e de Frank. Até mesmo Faith, que já estava ali com Peter, usando um vestido escarlate, a elogiou.

Sam foi a próxima. Ela desceu até a metade da escada, fez uma pose com biquinho e terminou de descer. Alice veio em seguida. Ela desceu a escada inteira olhando fixamente para Frank. Quando chegou diante dele, ela lhe enlaçou o pescoço e deu um beijo cinematográfico, arrancando aplausos e assovios dos colegas.

Então Lyra apareceu. Desceu os degraus como uma verdadeira modelo, um pé diante do outro, parando na metade para lançar um beijo de longe para Sirius, deu uma volta e terminou de descer. Sirius parecia impressionado. Assim que Lyra parou ao seu lado ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e murmurou em seu ouvido:

-Você está linda!

-Será que vou cumprir a sua exigência?

-Com certeza...—Ele respondeu, voltando o olhar para Lily, que aparecia agora no alto da escada. Para James, parecia que a garota vinha em câmera lenta. Ela desceu normalmente, em seu andar elegante, e então, sem mais nem menos, deu uma jogada de cabelo fenomenal. Todos que já estavam ali assobiaram e bateram palmas, menos James, que parecia um bobo de boca aberta, olhando para ela como se fosse a visão mais gloriosa do planeta.

-Fecha a boca, chifrudo. Você vai babar nas suas vestes...

-Cala boca, Sarnento.

-E então, prontas?—perguntou Remus, sorrindo para todas. Os meninos também haviam caprichado no visual. James usava vestes verde musgo, que lhe realçavam a compleição magra de ombros largos. Remus usava vestes marrons, e os cabelos estavam milagrosamente ajeitados, caindo sobre a testa. Peter usava azul marinho, fazendo um par meio bizarro com Faith. Sirius estava trajando preto, elegante e simples, os olhos cinzentos brilhando para Lyra. Frank usava cinza chumbo, num modelo que lhe caia extremamente bem.

-Evans... Eu sei que vai me achar atrevido e me xingar e todas essas coisas, mas eu preciso dizer... Você está gloriosa...

-Hum... Obrigada, Potter—Ela respondeu—Você está... Bem também.

-Obrigado, Evans.

-Obrigada, gentil Senhorita, está mais formosa que as estrelas nesta noite esplendorosa... Parece que voltamos uns dois séculos—Satirizou Sirius, levando um tapa de Sam na cabeça.

-E você em, Wormtail... Se deu beem!—Sam deu uma dançadinha boba, arrancando risadas de todos, inclusive de Peter e Faith.

Ao chegarem ao salão principal, Brown veio encontrar Lily, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, as vestes marrom claro realçando o tom mel dos cabelos encaracolados.

-Lily! Você está maravilhosa! Mal posso acreditar na minha sorte em te ter ao meu lado hoje!—Ele deu um beijo na boca da ruiva e segurou a mão dela, parecendo um pavão com o peito estufado.

-Bem, vejo vocês mais tarde—Falou Lily, saindo com o garoto pelo salão que começava a se encher.

-Meu Merlin amado... Ninguém merece esse imbecil...—Eu vou me encontrar com a Melannie...—Ele saiu, andando na direção de uma garota de roxo que acenava para ele.

Amus não demorou de aparecer, abraçando Sam por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-Linda! Linda demais...

Ao contrario do Brown, Amus não puxou Sam para longe dos amigos, já que era bem mais sociável, e se ocupou conversando com Remus e Sirius. Patricia chegou, cumprimentou as meninas e segurou na mão de Remus. Ela usava um vestido rosa e tinha uma trança nos cabelos castanhos. Pouco depois Remus se despediu e saiu dar uma volta com a garota.

Andromeda começou a bater o pé impaciente.

-Onde está o Ted? Que demora pra se arrumar!

-Relaxa—falou Amus.—Ele já deve estar vindo... Ele teve um probleminha com o cabelo hoje...

-Como assim?—Perguntou Andromeda exasperada—Não me diga que ele vai aparecer aqui careca! Eu mato ele!

-Não, careca não, mas ele tentou usar um feitiço para domar os cabelos e acabou com tudo arrepiado. A última vez que eu o vi, Dorcas Meadowes, da minha sala, consertava os cabelos dele no salão comunal. Estava indo tudo bem.

Todos deram boas gargalhadas, menos Andromeda, que parecia aflita demais, como se o namorado aparecer careca fosse o pior pesadelo de alguém.

Ted finalmente apareceu, trazendo flores para compensar o atraso. Os cabelos dele estavam na confusão de sempre, mostrando que Dorcas conseguira consertá-los do estrago, mas aparentemente, arruma-los era um pouco demais. Ele trajava vestes de um azul profundo, e estava bem bonito.

Deu um grande beijo em Andromeda, e Lyra pode perceber que realmente, havia muito amor e carinho ali. Desejando intimamente que tudo desse certo para o casal, ela se despediu deles, e foi com Sirius, Sam e Amus sentar-se à mesa onde James já estava sentado, ao lado de sua acompanhante grudenta, Mellanie Fingers.

-Você esta absolutamente linda—Elogiou Mellanie.—Aliás, as duas! James me disse que vocês compraram os vestidos em Paris!

-Sim, minha irmã mora lá, então aproveitamos.

-Ah, que ótimo! O meu eu trouxe de Milão... Adoro ele!

-Ele é muito bonito, Fingers.

-Podem me chamar de Mel... Jay! Vamos pegar bebidas para nós, lindo?

-Vamos...

James parecia desanimado, embora a primeira vista Mellanie fosse simpática e agradável. Pouco depois, Remus e Patricia se juntaram à mesa, e logo os seis conversavam animadamente.

James voltou com Mellanie, que aproveitou o assunto para começar um monólogo sobre o barco que seu pai havia comprado. A garota falou e falou e falou, emendando um assunto sem noção no outro, até que as pessoas começaram a debandar. Sam, sem paciência nenhuma foi a primeira a deixar a mesa.

Depois Remus e Patricia, e por último Sirius e Lyra, que ainda tinham esperanças de salvar James.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore se levantou diante do salão, no palco improvisado para a banda.

-É bom ver tantos rostos alegres aqui, e esse salão fica ainda mais bonito com tantas cores diferentes! Espero que o baile seja um sucesso, e fique guardado em vossas mentes como uma lembrança feliz! Que comece a diversão!

E então, vindo de algum lugar, soou uma virada de bateria, seguida de um Riff de guitarra.

-Yeeeah! Rock n' Roll!

A banda entrou no palco, começou a tocar _Long Live Rock n'Roll_. Olhando bem, Sirius e Lyra puderam constatar que ela era formada por ex-alunos de Hogwarts, todos formados no ano anterior.

Ao final da música, o vocalista cabeludo agarrou o microfone e falou:

-E aí, pessoal, nós somos os Wild Nipples, e estamos aqui pra agitar a noite de vocês...

Então começou a próxima música. Sirius tirou um cantil do bolso interno do casaco e chacoalhou-o significativamente diante de Lyra.

-Não...—falou ela incrédula. Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça—Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

-Exatamente... E a bacia de ponche com a escultura de cisne está batizada também.

-Sério? Vocês são geniais! Como conseguiram batizar o ponche?

-Digamos que eu conheço um elfo que adora ganhar uns galeões.

Lyra riu gostosamente. Sam, que aparentemente tinha radar para a coisa apareceu nesse momento.

-Isso aí é o que eu estou pensando?—Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-É sim. Tem outra com o James e outra com o Remus. Só o Peter ficou com medo e não quis trazer uma. O ponche com escultura de cisne ta batizado. Avisa quem for de confiança.

Sam bebeu um gole da garrafa e passou para Amus.

-Oh, isso é bom! Esse baile vai ser perfeito!

James, que estava cansado de Mellanie falando e falando e falando viu que Lily e Brown dançavam animadamente ao som da banda. À partir de então ele manteve os olhos na ruiva, prestando atenção para impedir o babaca de qualquer gracinha.

-Jay, eu quero dançar—falou Mellanie em tom imperioso.

-Certo, vamos.

James a puxou para onde estava Lily com Brown. A garota parecia bem feliz, enquanto dançava com o namorado. James por sua vez era a imagem da inveja.

A música acabou e a banda emendou outra, igualmente animada...

_You doing that thing you do (Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz...)_

Após presenciar uma cena particularmente romântica entre Lily e Brown, James puxou Mellanie para um beijo que deixou a garota tonta. Quando a soltou ele encarou Lily, que deu um risinho debochado e puxou o namorado para um novo beijo daqueles.

_Breakin my heart into a million pieces (partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços)  
>Like you always do (como você sempre faz)<br>And you, don't mean to be cruel (e você, não seja tão cruel)  
>You never even knew, about the heartache (Você nunca soube sobre a dor no coração)<br>I've been going through (Que eu venho sentindo)  
><em>

James ficou observando apalermado enquanto Lily, sua Lily beijava aquele babaca com voracidade. O garoto correu uma mão ligeira para o bumbum de sua Lily.

_And I tried and tried to forget you Girl (E eu tentei e tentei te esquecer, garota)  
><em>

Lily puxou a mão de Brown de volta para sua cintura, controlando-o. Quando ela se separou dele, olhou para James com um semi sorriso nos lábios, mas o maroto não estava olhando para ela mais. Ele dançava com a tal da Mellanie, e parecia empenhado em fazer a menina feliz. Lily sentiu como se algo se movesse dentro dela. Como assim o babaca Potter não estava olhando para ela e a cobiçando?

_But it's just so hard to do (mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)  
>Everytime you do that thing you do (todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz)<br>_

James por sua vez tentava ao máximo se manter focado em Mellanie, relanceando olhares para Lily de vez em quando. Não, ele não iria deixar ela perceber o quanto aquilo o machucava.

Brown a girou e a puxou para dançar junto, de modo que Lily ficou de frente para James e Mellanie. Ele também abraçava a garota, mas olhava nos olhos de Lily, cantando cada sílaba da música olhando-a com tamanha intensidade que Lily sentiu os dedos formigarem.

_I, know all the games you play (Eu sei todos os jogos que você joga)  
>And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that, (E eu vou achar um caminho para fazer você saber que)<br>You'll be mine someday (você será minha um dia)_

Lily sentiu um gelo percorrer lhe a espinha, embora o abraço de Brown continuasse quente e apertado.

_'Cause we, could be happy can't you see (porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?)  
>If you'd only let me be the one to hold you (se você apenas me fizer ser aquele que vai te abraçar)<br>Keep you here with me (e manter você aqui comigo)  
>Cause I try and try to forget you girl (porque eu tentei e tentei te esquecer, Garota)<br>But it's just so hard to do (mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)  
>Everytime you do that thing you do (todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz)<br>_

James girou Mellanie, quebrando o contato visual, e Lily sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse sido abandonada, como se faltasse algo. Como se ter James a cobiçando fosse algo que ela já estivesse inteiramente acostumada... e gostasse...! Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e beijou o namorado.

_I don't ask a lot (I don't ask a lot) (Eu não pedi uma muita coisa)  
>But I know one thing for sure (Know one thing for sure) (Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza)<br>It's the love that I haven't got girl (esse é o amor que eu nunca consegui, garota)  
>And I just can't take it anymore (e eu apenas não posso aguentar isso mais)<br>_

Lily dançou com Bronw enquanto a guitarra fazia um riff animado. James também dançava com Mellanie. Lily não parava de encarar os olhos escuros de James, presos nos seus.

_Cause we, could be happy can't you see (porque nós podemos ser felizes, você não vê?)_

Melanie se afastou rodopiando, dançando sozinha, esperando que James a admirasse, mas o maroto aproveitou a chance para virar se diretamente para Lily e cantar cada verso, com direito a interpretação

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you (se você apenas me deixar ser aquele que te abraça)_

James apontou para ela, aproveitando que o namorado babaca estava de costas e Mellanie, ocupada demais se achando a diva da festa.

_Keep you here with me (e manter você aqui comigo)_

Ele colocou a mão no peito, dramaticamente.

_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go (porque me dói tanto apenas ver você partir)  
>Around with someone new (junto com alguém novo)<em>

_And if I know you you're doing that thing (e se eu soubesse que você está fazendo aquilo)  
>Everyday just doing that thing (todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo)<br>I can't take you doing that thing you do (Eu não posso aguentar você fazendo aquilo que você faz!)_

No ultimo verso James saiu, puxando Mellanie com ele. Lily até parou de dançar, olhando para ele. Em seguida, olhou para Brown, que a encarava desconfiado.

-O que foi?—Ele perguntou.

-Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ela saiu, encontrando com Lyra, Sirius, Amus e Sam, que dançavam animadamente a próxima musica. Ela agarrou os pulsos das amigas e as puxou consigo.

-Que foi, sua louca?—perguntou Sam, encarando Lily como se ela fosse realmente doida.

-Eu vou matar o Potter. Eu vou matar ele!

-O que ele fez?—perguntou Lyra, puxando o pulso de volta.

-Ele... Ele ficou cantando aquela música... pra mim! Olhando pra mim! "oh, eu não posso aguentar você fazendo aquilo" ARR—Ela terminou com um urro frustrado.

-Calma. Bebe um pouco de ponche—Sam lhe ofereceu seu copo de ponche. Lily pegou e jogou tudo na garganta.

-Ei, tem álcool nessa merda?

-Lily, calma... Só uma bacia ta batizada...

-Qual é a bacia batizada?

-Lily, por favor, está fraquinho, você não vai acabar com a nossa alegria, vai?—perguntou Lyra, aflita. Lily parou por um segundo, encarando a amiga.

-Acabar com a alegria? Não, eu vou é pegar um copo pra mim! Preciso de um pouco de álcool para acalmar meus nervos, ou eu cometo um assassinato hoje.

-Bem, se é assim, é a bacia que tem o cisne...

Lily simplesmente saiu andando decidida para a bacia de ponche. As garotas viram na encher um copo e esvazia-lo na boca. Em seguida encher outro e sair tomando. Elas se encararam rindo e caíram na risada. Quando voltaram para junto dos respectivos acompanhantes, eles estavam sentados em uma das mesas, juntamente com James e Mellanie.

-Dessa vez você conseguiu—falou Lyra ao ouvido do amigo. Quando ele lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor, ela indicou Lily enchendo um terceiro copo na bacia de ponche batizado.

Ele deu uma risadinha desgostosa, enquanto Mellanie olhava dele para as garotas com cara de interrogação. Como ninguém lhe respondeu nada, ela simplesmente virou para Lyra e perguntou:

-Então, você e o Black finalmente estão juntos...

-Não... Nós viemos como amigos—respondeu Lyra. Sirius apertou sua perna embaixo da mesa.

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Pensou errado, _querida_.

-Ah não sei, eu ouvi um boato de que vocês haviam se beijado um tempo atrás...

Lyra ficou branca. Não havia ninguém no salão comunal na noite da briga, mas James podia ter contado para ela. Quando ela viu James chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente ela respondeu:

-Boato sem valor. Quem quer que tenha te contado isso é um idiota.

Mellanie apertou os lábios com força, e ficou claro que ela mesma havia inventado o tal boato.

-Mas vocês nunca ficaram? Quero dizer, vocês são tão próximos... todos acham que vocês tem alguma coisa...

-Temos, Mel. Nós temos um caso secreto.—Falou Sirius puxando Lyra pela mão, tirando à da mesa, enquanto Sam, Amus e James se matavam de rir—Só não conte para ninguém hein?

Remus estava à um canto, e parecia discutir com Patricia. Sirius e Lyra olharam de longe enquanto a garota o empurrava e saía pisando duro para longe. Sirius olhou para Lyra para depois a puxar para onde Remus havia caído sentado em uma cadeira, parecendo cansado.

-O que houve?

-Não dava mais—falou ele.—Simplesmente não dava.

-Porque?—Lyra perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do maroto.—Ela parecia tão legal!

-Nada, Ly. Você não entenderia. Eu vou dormir. Aproveitem o baile.

E Remus saiu, deixando Sirius e Lyra parados com cara de tontos.

-Ele podia ao menos tentar explicar—resmungou a loirinha.

-Esquece, Ly. Vamos dançar...

James estava novamente cansado de Mellanie. Ela falava, enquanto ele observava os casais que dançavam ou se dirigiam para os jardins para... terem uma conversa reservada. Então ele viu... Lily, com passos trôpegos seguia o Brown-mão-boba para os jardins. Ele sentiu cada pelo em sua nuca arrepiar-se e resolveu segui-la.

-Vamos dar uma volta, Mel...

Ele a levou para os jardins, e respondia "hum" ou "huhum" cada vez eu Melanie fazia uma pausa em seu falatório.

James viu ao longe Lily e Brown se afastarem. Ele encostou Mellanie numa pilastra perto de onde ele havia visto Lily sumir com Brown. Ele a calou com um beijo, seus ouvidos recebendo o silêncio com bom grado. Ele apurou a audição procurando ouvir qualquer sinal que dissesse que sua ruivinha estava em perigo.

Não longe dali, Brown prensava Lily em uma árvore, correndo a mão pela perna da ruiva.

-John... por favor!—ela sussurrou—Para!

-Qual é Lily? Não estamos fazendo nada demais... Relaxa... É bom, você vai ver...

-John, eu não quero ver nada, para!—Lily amaldiçoou-se por ter tomado tanto ponche. Seus reflexos lentos dificultavam tudo. John a calou com um beijo e meteu as mãos por baixo da saia dela. Ela tentou se desvencilhar enquanto ele subia uma mão atrevida pelo corpete do vestido, acariciando lhe o seio.

Lily mordeu a língua dele com força, empurrando-o com toda força em vão.

-Me solta!—Ela falou—Me solta agora!

Ele puxou-a de volta para si com força.

-Lily, qual é?

Lily achou que estava perdida quando a boca dele cobriu a sua novamente, mas de repente, algo arrancou o monstro que havia se tornado seu namorado de cima dela. Ela ouviu o som de algo colidindo violentamente. Viu na confusão que Brown acertava um soco em... James Potter?

James não se abalou e socou o rosto do garoto novamente, para depois atingi-lo com um chute no meio das pernas.

-Patife...—resmungou ele enquanto passava por John, caído no chão e ajoelhava-se ao lado da ruiva.—Você está bem?

-Estou—murmurou Lily, percebendo pela primeira vez que havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Vem comigo. James tirou o casaco e colocou sobre os ombros da ruiva, conduzindo-a por um caminho que ela não conhecia, sem passar pelo salão principal, subindo corredores desertos até chegar ao salão comunal, onde James deixou que ela deitasse em seu abraço e chorasse até não existirem mais lágrimas.

E começava o pedaço da festa preferido pelos casais apaixonados... As músicas lentas. Andy e Ted estavam agarrados um ao outro, rostos colados, mãos entrelaçadas, balançando suavemente ao som da música, enquanto Ted parecia murmurar palavras doces para a namorada. Sirius sorriu ao ver a alegria da prima, olhos fechados, como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Ele se voltou para a sua própria acompanhante e estendeu a mão.

-Me daria a honra, senhorita?

-Eu adoraria—respondeu ela com um belo sorriso e pousando a mão na dele.

Sirius a puxou com um movimento rápido, puxando-a para si, colando os corpos um no outro, a cabeça de Lyra descansando contra o seu peito, e lentamente conduziu-a pelo salão.

-Agora é que o seu fã-clube me mata...—Murmurou a loirinha, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Esse é um dos problemas de ser irresistível... As garotas começam a ficar loucas por minha causa—respondeu o maroto com um sorriso.

-Você não é irresistível, Sirius. Você é só um cara bonito e charmoso, que se aproveita disso para dar uma de Don Juan.

-Eu não sou um conquistador barato, querida... Eu _sou_ irresistível.

-Ah é?—Ela perguntou em tom de dúvida, encarando-o.

-Uhum...

Talvez tenha sido o álcool, a música lenta ou a atmosfera que os envolvia. Talvez tenha sido apenas porque tinha de ser assim. Mas Lyra levantou a cabeça, encarando-o e disse em desafio:

-Vamos lá então. Me seduza.

-Você quer que eu te seduza?—Ele perguntou, olhando-a incrédulo.

-Prove que você é irresistível, Sirius. Me seduza.

-Isso é um desafio, Bellacqua?—Ele perguntou, prendendo as orbes azuis dela nas suas num olhar intenso.

-É.—Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto o maroto descia o rosto para distribuir beijos no pescoço alvo, e acabou então seduzido pelo cheiro da pele dela. Ele correu a língua de leve, sentindo o sabor dela, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão acariciava a dela. A outra mão a trouxe mais pra perto, se encaixando na curva da lombar, fazendo com que o corpo dela se arqueasse para se moldar ao seu. Ele a olhou, uma cabeça mais baixa, os olhos doces cheios de uma malícia nova, lábios entreabertos... Ele encostou o nariz no dela, murmurando a letra da música de encontro aquela boca que ele havia provado uma única vez para não mais esquecer. De vez em quando um leve roçar de lábios...

Ela lutou para não suspirar. Lutou para manter o coração compassado e não dar o braço a torcer, mas parecia que, afinal, ele tinha razão. Pelo menos no que dizia respeito a ela, ele era mesmo difícil de resistir. Numa última tentativa de parecer irredutível, ela juntou forças e falou:

-Não está funcionando, Six...

Ela pretendia soar confiante, arrogante, mas o que ouviu foi um murmúrio rouco, falho, carregado de desejo.

-Não?—respondeu ele no mesmo tom, roçando novamente os lábios nos dela, provocando-a...

-Não—Ela respondeu antes de mover a cabeça para frente o milímetro que faltava para que os lábios se encontrassem.

Sirius foi invadido novamente pela sensação de completude. Enquanto os lábios dela deslizavam sobre os seus, e as línguas se procuravam num ritmo lento, ele se sentiu aturdido. Seu coração estava disparado, e subitamente ele teve a consciência de que suas mãos pareciam frias. Soltou a mão dela para segurar-lhe a nuca, impedindo que ela se afastasse, devorando lhe a boca com volúpia, satisfeito em constatar que ela se empenhava igualmente.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, ela não se importava mais de parecer ofegante, e tinha plena certeza de que ele podia ouvir as batidas fortes em seu coração, a despeito da festa ao redor.

-E então?—Ele murmurou rouco, de encontro à boca dela.

-Foi só um beijo, Six.—respondeu ela ofegante-Ainda não me sinto seduzida.

-E o que você sugere então?

-Tente com mais vontade...

E Sirius se inclinou para um novo beijo, dessa vez muito mais urgente e possessivo, segurando-a com força como se quisesse que ela entrasse em seu peito...

Sam voltava com Amus dos jardins... estava trôpega, pois os beijos de Amus chegaram a lhe amolecer as pernas. Haviam sido interrompidos por um professor Slughorn que parecia ligeiramente constrangido em ter que pedir para que os casais parassem, e agora buscavam passar reto pelo salão principal, em busca de algum corredor escuro no castelo.

Sam levantou os olhos e se deparou com Andromeda, sentada no joelho de Ted em um canto, observando algo com um sorriso maroto idêntico ao do primo nos lábios. Andy virou o rosto para ela e fez um sinal com a cabeça, para que Sam olhasse também. Ali, no meio do salão, estavam Lyra e Sirius, abraçados, valsando lentamente ao som da balada trouxa que tocava, as bocas unidas num beijo intenso.

-Mas que...?

-Parece que seus amigos estão aproveitando bem a festa. Como amigos é claro—brincou Amus.

-É... Afinal, eles vieram como amigos. Agora sim a Fingers vai ter um boato para comentar.

-Parece que sim...—Ele deu ombros e voltou a conduzir a namorada para fora do salão.

Sirius murmurou a última frase da música de encontro aos lábios dela, para finalizar com um beijo rápido.

-Vamos subir?

-Vamos sim...—ela concordou—Estou cansada, esses sapatos estão me matando!

Sirius segurou a mão dela, e lentamente, conversando e trocando beijos pelo caminho eles chegaram à sala comunal. Sirius a puxou consigo, fazendo a tombar num sofá, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, bocas coladas, palavras desconexas... Ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço, clavículas, Lyra lhe agarrava os cabelos, os seios dela subindo e descendo sob o tecido do vestido... Ele agarrou a perna alva que subia ao lado de seu corpo, correndo a mão pela coxa desnuda...

Lyra jogou a cabeça para trás, apenas sentindo as mãos que lhe desvendavam, a boca ávida em seu colo, o corpo firme dele contra o dela, o sexo rígido contra o seu...

-Sirius—Ela o empurrou levemente—Acho melhor parar por aqui...

-Certo... Você tem razão.-Ele se sentou no sofá, mexendo nos cabelos. Ela sentou-se também, e tentou ajeitar o vestido.

-Boa noite—Finalizou ela levantando e dando um beijo no rosto do maroto.

-Boa noite...—Ele segurou-lhe a mão, impedindo que ela saísse-Te vejo amanhã?

-Claro... Afinal, nós somos amigos, não somos?

-Somos...—Ela puxou a mão com leveza, e saiu, deixando o maroto só no salão comunal.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Só para constar, na minha cabeça, a música que toca enquanto Six e Ly estão dançando é Only you do The Platters...**

**E aí gostaram? Detestaram? Amaram? Querem me matar? Por favor pare de postar essa merda?**

**Clique ali embaixo e compartilhe sua opinião!**

**Faça uma pobre autora feliz!**

**Semana que vem, Capítulo 11 on... Confusão!**

**That's all Folks!**


	11. XI Confusão

**Olá! Sei que demorei horrores para postar esse capítulo, mas é que meu note morreu! Ele ficou uma semana e meia sem funcionar, mas aí meu abençoado Titio arrumou ele .. E então minha querida mamãe pediu para eu esperar ela deixar a review, e como pedido de mãe a gente não recusa... Bom, apesar da demora, esse capítulo tah bem recheado!**

**Espero que gostem! Nos vemos lá embaixo!**

**XI - Confusão**

Depois de tirar Lily da festa e subir com ela para o salão comunal, James a abraçara docemente, sem ser repelido, e deixara que ela chorasse e reclamasse e blasfemasse o quanto fosse preciso. Acariciava os cabelos ruivos da garota em seu colo... _sua garota_, que chorava por causa de outro. Simplesmente parecia crueldade demais...

-Eu realmente gostava dele—soou a voz abafada de Lily, de encontro à camisa dele.

-Eu sinto muito...

-Não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. Nunca! Ele parecia ser um garoto legal... Boas notas, gentil, agradável, sempre me bajulando... Não imaginava que ele só quisesse...—Ela engoliu em seco.—Ele realmente mexia comigo... Se não fosse você...

-Eu não fiz nada demais. Estava no lugar certo apenas.

-Não seja modesto agora, Potter.

-Por favor. Pelo menos hoje, você pode me chamar de James?

-James... Você tem um nome bonito—Ela se sentou, secando as lágrimas com um pouco de violência.

-Obrigado—Ele estendeu a mão e limpou o rosto dela com suavidade, numa carícia despida de segundas intenções.

-Eu é que agradeço... Não sei o que teria acontecido se não fosse por você, James.

-Não foi nada—Ele realmente parecia sem graça, o rosto voltado para baixo, as faces meio coradas. Lily levantou a mão e segurou o queixo dele, fazendo-o erguer o rosto para ela. Ela correu os dedos com leveza pela lateral do rosto dele, que estava arroxeada, se demorando no lábio cortado.

-Me desculpe. Se eu tivesse sido menos boba com relação ao John, você não estaria nesse estado. Está doendo?

-Tem coisas que doem bem mais no momento...

Lily olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, sentindo um frio no estômago.

-O que?—ousou perguntar.

-Você nem imagina?—Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Como a ruiva não respondeu, ele simplesmente deu uma risada amarga e continuou-Eu sei que pode soar um pouco egoísta no momento. Mas é realmente doloroso estar sentado aqui, com você em meus braços. É algo que eu sempre quis que acontecesse... Mas não desse jeito... Nas minhas fantasias você não chorava por causa de outro.

Lily levantou-se de súbito, sentindo-se culpada demais, incomodada demais com a franqueza do maroto.

-Eu vou dormir, Potter. James.—Ela abaixou-se e tocou os lábios na fronte dele, em seguida saiu, o vestido de seda farfalhando no silêncio. Então, ao pé da escada ela parou, olhando para o garoto que encarava o fogo com olhos baços.

-Hum... James? Você subiu no meu conceito... E muito.

Então ela se virou e subiu correndo os degraus, parando apenas do lado de dentro do dormitório, o coração batendo esmagadoramente contra as suas costelas. O modo como James fora gentil com ela, e a deixara desabafar e chorar, o modo como ele a tratara, mesmo depois de todas as patadas que ela dera nele a deixavam confusa. Ele era só o babaca Potter, o cara que encanara que ira ficar com ela e a perturbava desde então. Ele era só o Potter... E de repente, ele estava lá para ela, para ajuda-la e deixa-la desabafar e falar de outro, por mais que, segundo ele, isso doesse. Nada disso fazia sentido na mente de Lily. Lentamente ela tirou os brincos, o vestido, tomou um banho escaldante e se deitou em sua cama, fechando as cortinas, imersa em seus pensamentos. Ignorou quando Lyra chegou, perguntando por ela, aparentemente querendo conversar. Continuou calada, quando Sam voltou, muito tempo depois, nas pontas dos pés. Ficou encarando o dossel da cama por muito tempo, antes de finalmente cair em um sono perturbado envolvendo James Potter e inúmeras situações ridículas.

Já James chegou no dormitório louco para comentar com quem estivesse lá o fato de que ele subira no conceito da ruiva. E ali ele encontrou um Remus Lupin olhando sem foco para um livro aberto em seu colo.

-Moony? Você ta aí, cara?

-To...—O maroto esboçou um sorriso.

-O que houve?

-Nada... Terminei com a Patricia hoje.

-Hoje? No meio do baile?

-Sim. Nós brigamos.

-Porque?

-Ela começou a questionar quando eu disse que me ausentaria semana que vem. Resolveu que queria saber, e eu a entendo, porque é que eu sumia todo mês. Enfim, quando eu dei as evasivas de sempre, ela meio que surtou. Disse que não sabia como ia confiar em mim se eu ficava escondendo tudo dela. Se eu não conversava com ela sobre os meus problemas, disse que não estávamos sendo um casal de verdade. Então eu disse "você tem razão Patricia, eu não sou totalmente honesto com você" e bla bla bla... E eu disse que isso realmente não era certo... E quando eu ia falar algo pra ela... Me faltou a coragem. E eu terminei. Tenho certeza de que ela não entenderia também. No final, foi melhor assim.

-Remus...

-Não adianta, James. Acho que quando for a mulher certa... quando eu estiver certo de que é isso que eu quero, eu vou contar e ela vai me aceitar. Até lá, é melhor eu parar de fingir que sou normal e posso ter relacionamentos.

-Você é a pessoa mais fatalista que eu conheço. Fato.

-Você acha que Patricia entenderia?

-Eu não sei...

-Acha ou não?

-Não.

-E aí, eu arrisco, conto para ela, ela surta e eu faço o que? "Obliviate"! Plim, tudo volta a ser como antes?—Ele deu uma risada amarga—Claro que não. Eu gostava dela, mas ter a minha condição impõe certas limitações.

-Você é quem sabe, Moony. Você é quem sabe.

-E você, porque acabou o baile tão cedo? E que merda é essa na sua cara?

-Eu resgatei a Lily e subi no conceito dela!

-Que?

James contou toda história para Remus, e quando terminou, Remus parecia indignado.

-Como assim aquele idiota a agarrou? Quando nós vamos linchar esse desgraçado?

-Eu cuidei dele hoje. Dei um chute tão forte nas bolas do imbecil que ele não vai sentir tesão por um bom tempo.

-Acho que devíamos completar o serviço e impedi-lo de sentir tesão para sempre...

-Uma boa ideia. Bem tentadora na realidade...—Falou James entrando sob as cobertas—Amanhã podemos bolar um plano junto com os outros.

-Bom dia!

-Filha da puta!—falou Lily, sentando-se rapidamente em sua cama, o coração batendo acelerado de susto. Ela abriu o cortinado da cama e encarou Sam, já arrumada, ao lado da cortina da janela, agora escancarada deixando entrar a luz pálida do sol.—Que horas são?

-Meio dia e quinze. Sugiro que desçamos para almoçar...

-Porque você não morre?—resmungou a ruiva, mas começando a se levantar.—Merlin, a Lyra continua dormindo!

Sam abriu o cortinado da cama da loirinha, que estava encolhida em meio às suas volumosas cobertas.

-Lyra! Hora de almoçaar!—Chamou Sam, cutucando o ombro da amiga.

Lyra simplesmente grunhiu e se encolheu mais. Sam a chacoalhou de leve, mas ela continuou ali, dormindo pesadamente.

-Como ela consegue?—perguntou Lily, agora vindo se juntar a Sam nos esforços para acordar Lyra.

-Esse é um dos grandes mistérios da humanidade. Lyra!—Sam puxou as cobertas, fazendo Lyra gemer e se encolher mais do que elas achavam humanamente possível.—Vamos, mocinha, hora de levantar! Agora!

-Devolve minha coberta, Sam...—Ela grunhiu.

-Não! Levante agora ou você vai perder o almoço.

-Sim mamãe—resmungou Lyra ironicamente, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos. Então a noite anterior voltou a sua mente e ela se sentiu gelar. Como ela iria agir diante de todos agora? Pior ainda... Como agir diante de Sirius?—Podem descer, acho que vou ficar aqui...

-Nada disso.

-Sam...

-Deixa ela—falou Lily.

-Eu não, eu quero que ela me explique o que aconteceu ontem!

-Como assim?—perguntou Lily.

-Assim, ela e o Sirius.

-Ah não... Você viu!

-Vi sim... Aliás, quem eu não vi foi você, Lils. Onde estava?

-Sendo regatada de um namorado tarado pelo James. Mas como assim? Você viu o que dela e do Sirius?

-Como assim digo eu!—cortou Lyra—Como assim? Que historia é essa de tarado e do "maldito Potter" agora ser o James?

Lily narrou às amigas o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, deixando-as perplexas.

-Isso não faz sentido... Por que? Que cara idiota!

-Deveríamos colocar veneno na comida dele—falou Sam.

-É! Sirius falou que conhece um elfo que gosta de ganhar uns galeões. Poderíamos suborna-lo!

-Deixem isso pra lá—falou Lily—Eu não quero mais saber dessa história. Não vou delatar o imbecil nem nada. Só quero manter distância dele, o máximo possível.

-Você não pode fazer isso! Tem que contar à professora McGonagall o que houve!—Exasperou-se Lyra.

-Se é tão importante para você, conte você mesma, Ly. Mas eu não quero ter que ficar perto dele mais nem para isso. E além do mais, James deve ter castrado o imbecil com aquele chute.

-_James_—Repetiu Sam.—Parece que só eu tive um baile normal!

-O meu baile foi normal—falou Lyra, tentando também convencer a si mesma.

-Não foi. Você beijou o Sirius, seu melhor amigo. Isso não é normal—falou Sam.

-Ah certo. Então foi _só _isso que eu perdi...—falou Lily.—Você beijou o Sirius. Não sei porque, mas não estou surpresa com a informação.

-Deve ser porque todo mundo já sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quero dizer, é só olhar pra eles que da pra perceber o romance oculto do casal.

-Deem um tempo vocês duas.

-E agora?

-E agora o que, Lils?

-Como vai ficar! É um rolo, um namoro, é um nada, foi só um momento?

-Um namoro é que não é. Por favor, me deixem em paz! Quando eu descobrir o que foi aquilo e o que vai ser, eu juro que conto, mas por enquanto, me deixem em paz. Não quero descer pra almoçar.

-Eu não vou trazer comida pra você aqui—falou Sam.

-Nem eu. Se quiser comer vai ter que descer com a gente, e encarar a vida!

-Não posso crer nisso—falou a loirinha, se levantando e começando a se vestir.

As três almoçaram, rapidamente, e para o alívio de Lily e Lyra, os marotos pareciam não ter acordado ainda, pois não tinham sido vistos. Depois elas foram dar uma volta nos jardins, parando no estádio de quadribol, sentando-se nas arquibancadas vazias para conversar.

Ali Lyra contou em detalhes como havia sido sua noite, e Sam fez o mesmo. Lily permaneceu reservada, evitando pensar no ocorrido. Quando a conversa vagou para as mais recentes fofocas, que incluíam o término de Remus e Patricia, e o vexame dos amassos de Peter e Faith, Lily olhou ao longe e viu Sirius, andando sozinho na direção delas. Ela deu um meio sorriso e cutucou Sam, indicando o maroto que vinha. Lyra também olhou e sentiu-se gelar.

-Bom, acho que é a nossa deixa—falou Sam.

-Não, por favor, meninas!

-Sinto muito!—falou Lily seguindo Sam. Elas se afastaram, cumprimentando Sirius ao passar por ele. O maroto tinha um sorriso hesitante nos lábios. Sentou-se ao lado de Lyra, com as mãos nos bolsos e encarou o ar a sua frente.

-Oi.

-Oi—respondeu a menina, também enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, agora que elas estavam subitamente geladas.

-Sobre ontem...—Ele começou.

-Só... Aconteceu. Não foi nada demais não é mesmo?

-Não. Nada demais... Mas foi muito bom não é?

-Foi, claro. Foi ótimo.—Ela olhou para o outro lado, fechando os olhos com força.

-É eu também achei. Mas isso não muda nada nossa amizade, não é?

-Não mesmo!

-É... Então ta.—Sirius olhou para o nada.

-E foi bom.—Ela repetiu.

-É foi... Ah não sei, acho que não teria problema se você quisesse... Sei lá...

-Repetir a dose...—ela completou tomando coragem—Assim, tipo ontem, sem compromisso...

-É... Tipo amigos que se beijam às vezes...—falou Sirius olhando para ela.

-Tipo isso...—Ela devolveu o olhar com firmeza.

-Acho que não teria problema.—Ele finalizou.

-É acho que não.

Eles voltaram a encarar o vazio a frente, em silêncio. Lyra recostou-se no ombro do maroto, sentindo-se subitamente mais calma. Seu amigo ainda estava ali por ela.

-Você também estava com medo dessa conversa?

-Estava—Ela admitiu rindo.

Ele riu também, e qualquer resquício de nervosismo que existia ali desapareceu. Sirius segurou a mão dela e beijou a palma, delicadamente.

-É bom saber que nós não vamos brigar e nos odiar por uma semana por causa de ontem.—Falou ele com um suspiro aliviado.

-Não. E eu nunca te odiei. Só fingi te odiar.

-Eu também. É impossível te odiar, baixinha.

-Continue me chamado assim e eu passo a te odiar—ela ameaçou, e os dois riram juntos. Sirius a abraçou e beijou a testa dela, e eles ficaram ali, conversando sobre o baile pelo resto da tarde.

Na segunda feira, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Os marotos não se conformavam de Lily não querer delatar o ex-namorado pelo incidente, mas a ruiva se mantinha resoluta em sua decisão de não voltar a falar com John nem mesmo para isso. Infelizmente, o garoto não tinha a mesma ideia. Ele se aproximou da ruiva, chamando-a quando eles saíam da aula de poções para ir almoçar. Ela ia com as garotas à frente, os marotos logo atrás delas.

-Lily!—ele chamou, fazendo a garota fechar os olhos com força—Posso saber o que você e o Potter ficaram fazendo depois do baile?

-Cala a boca, seu retardado—James se adiantou, parando ao lado da Lily—O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer não é mais da sua conta.

-E é da sua? Desde quando? Escuta aqui, se você continuar dando em cima da minha namorada, vai ter que se ver comigo.

-Sua namorada?—Sam interrompeu—Você a agarrou à força e ainda acha que ela é sua namorada? Por Merlin, você não pode ser tão retardado assim!

Lily parecia encolhida no meio dos amigos, como se quisesse fugir dali passando despercebida.

-Lily, vamos conversar... Vem comigo—ele estendeu a mão.

-Não—a ruiva respondeu com uma voz miúda.

-Você escutou, Brown. Agora vai embora.

-Esse Potter é um merda mesmo. Partiu pra cima de mim no braço, como um trouxa... E agora quer influenciar a minha namorada... Nem teve a decência de me enfrentar com uma varinha...

-Te venço num duelo a hora que eu quiser, Brown.

Brown sacou a varinha, mas James foi mais rápido, desarmando-o.

-Se liga, Brown. E se você chegar perto da Lily de novo, eu juro que eu acabo com você.

James amparou Lily pelos ombros e virou-se para sair com ela. Enquanto estava de costas saindo, tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que eles pudessem entender. Lyra soltou um gritinho, eles ouviram um ruído de algo sendo esmagado, e quando se viraram, Sam estava sobre o peito de Brown, sentada socando-o. Um dos amigos do garoto sacou a varinha para arrancá-la dali, mas Sirius simplesmente empurrou o garoto, desviando o feitiço. Lily tampou a boca com as mãos, horrorizada demais para qualquer coisa. Sirius e o garoto agora estavam no chão, brigando numa fúria de socos e chutes. Uma garota aproximou-se e tentou tirar Sam de cima de Brown, gritando com ela e agarrando-a pelos ombros. Lyra enterrou as unhas nos ombros da garota e a puxou para longe da amiga.

-Meu Merlin, o que eu faço...—murmurou ela ainda puxando a garota. James tentava separar Sirius e o amigo de Brown, e Sam continuava a socar o garoto inabalavelmente, até que ele reagiu e conseguiu tirá-la de cima de si, dando-lhe um soco nas costelas. James urrou de raiva e se jogou em cima dele, todo feito de fúria.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?—perguntou a professora McGonagall aparecendo no corredor e se assustando com o caos que ali se instalara. Todos pararam subitamente e a encararam, menos James, que continuou a socar Brown.

-Sr. Potter, saia de cima do Sr. Brown imediatamente!

James deu um ultimo soco antes de se levantar e dizer:

-A culpa é dele professora, ele estava pedindo por isso.

-Na minha sala, agora! Potter, Black, Bellacqua, Urashima, Brown, Parkinson e Sewaybricker!

-Tem pedacinhos daquela gorda nojenta embaixo das minhas unhas!—Falou Lyra se lamentando enquanto todos seguiam a professora pelos corredores.

A professora conduziu-os até sua sala, conjurando cadeiras desconfortáveis para todos os presentes assim que chegaram. Ela sentou-se em sua própria cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha e encarou os sete de forma severa por trás dos óculos quadrados:

-Sr. Brown, Sr. Sewaybricker, e Srta. Parkinson... Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Srta. Urashima e Srta. Bellaqua. Acho bom os senhores se explicarem.

Um falatório intenso começou imediatamente.

-Um de cada vez!—fez se ouvir Minerva McGonagal.

-Bem professora—começou Brown, fazendo cara de santo.—Tudo começou naquele baile. A senhora deve saber que eu estou namorando a Lily...

-Estava Brown, estava, porque depois do que você fez, eu duvido que ela volte a olhar na sua cara!

-Ora Potter, só porque _eu_ fiz com a Lily tudo o que você sonha em fazer você se encheu de ciúmes e me agrediu!

-Cala a boca, seu retardado! Você agarrou a Lily, você foi ridículo, você é um idiota que não consegue manter o pinto dentro das calças!

-Srta. Bellacqua!—repreendeu a professora.

-Queria ver você jogado no meio de um bando de necessitados que não veem mulher há anos... Com certeza eles iram adorar sua pele macia e seus cachinhos!—Sam finalizou com uma risada maligna.

-Eu não fiz nada demais! Eu estava lá com a minha namorada, numa boa, fazendo o que eu tenho direito como namorado dela, porque, afinal, ela é minha namorada, e o Potter me agrediu!

-Cala essa merda dessa sua boca!—irritou-se James—eu só te agredi...

-Você me agrediu porque você tem ciúmes da Lily, e porque você morre de inveja de mim, que sou o _namorad_o dela.

-Ele só te agrediu porque você agarrou a Lily!—falou Lyra com impaciência.

-Eu estou namorando com ela, eu posso agarra-la, ou você pensa que eu não vi vocês dois se agarrando no baile?

-Eu não agarrei minha ninguém à força, Brown.—replicou Sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada.

A professora acompanhava a discussão como se acompanhasse uma partida de Tênis;

-Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado?—falou Sam entre falsas gargalhadas—você ainda achar que está namorando a Lily depois do que você fez!

Ela ficou rindo dele, que olhou para a professora e disse com a voz mais dissimulada do mundo:

-Bem professora, a senhora já conhece os fatos, agora só lhe resta julgar... em quem a senhora acreditará, porque, está óbvio que Potter e seus amiguinhos estão inventando, para se salvarem de mais algumas detenções. Então, em quem a senhora vai acreditar, em mim, ou nos dois marotos e suas amiguinhas?

A professora parecia um pouco confusa, encarando os alunos à sua frente, quando a porta se abriu subitamente, deixando entrar uma Lily esbaforida.

-A culpa não é do James!—ela falou ofegante, encarando a professora, que parecia ainda mais perplexa do que antes.

-Como é, Srta. Evans?

-James... Potter. Ele é inocente... dessa vez. Eu posso explicar...—A professora conjurou uma outra cadeira para que Lily se sentasse, mas ela ignorou e continuou de pé—John me agarrou a força no baile. Estávamos sozinhos, e ele me agarrou, passou a mão em mim, e não me deu atenção quando eu pedi para parar. Não sei onde ele teria chegado se o Potter não tivesse aparecido. Ele tirou esse crápula de cima de mim. Por isso os hematomas—ela deu um sorrisinho para James—E hoje, Brown o provocou, e o desafiou para um duelo. Depois de desarmado, ele atacou James pelas costas, e a confusão começou. Eu vi tudo.

-Bom... Se é assim... Potter, Black, Bellacqua, Urashima, Sewaybricker e Parkinson levarão detenções, pela briga no corredor. Quanto a você, Sr. Brown, sua punição, obviamente, será mais pesada. Discutiremos isso depois que todos saírem. Obrigada pelo seu depoimento, Srta. Evans. Não haverá nenhuma detenção para a Srta. Obviamente, você é a vítima da situação aqui. Podem sair.

Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram para a porta. Lily continuou parada no mesmo lugar, encarando Brown com ódio no olhar.

-Com a sua licença, professora...—Ela se aproximou e parou diante de Brown, mais alta que ele pois estava em pé e o garoto sentado. Ele levantou os olhos para encará-la.

-Lily, eu...

-Cale a boca...—Ela fechou a mão, e com uma ímpeto impressionante, o punho dela fez contato com o nariz do garoto, que caiu para trás com cadeira e tudo.

-Bom professora... Acho que algumas detenções é um preço justo a se pagar por um momento como esse!

Os queixos dos presentes estavam caídos. Na verdade, "despencados" seria o termo mais correto.

Depois de ralhar um pouco com Lily e lhe dar uma detenção, a professora os mandou para a ala hospitalar, para que Madame Pomfrey desse um jeito nos hematomas.

-Lily, você não precisava ter feito aquilo! Levou uma detenção!—falou James—Eu já tinha batido nele o suficiente por você!

-Sabe... Seu eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria de novo. E de novo e de novo e de novo. Aquela foi a melhor sensação da minha vida—exclamou a ruiva.

-Foi muito legal assistir aquilo—falou Sam—Quero dizer, você amassou o nariz dele!

-É, mas ainda tem pedacinhos de gorda embaixo das minhas unhas—falou Lyra com pesar, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Madame Pomfrey consertara o rosto de James e o lábio de Sirius, cortado por uma cotovelada em meio à confusão. Sam tinha as mãos esfoladas e doloridas dos repetidos socos que dera em Brown, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de pular, animada demais para parar, até que Madame Pomfrey ralhou com ela e ela se sentou. Após aplicar um unguento nas mãos da garota, ela se ocupou em olhar as costelas dela, onde Brown a havia socado. Nesse instante, Brown entrou na ala hospitalar, parecendo tremendamente mal-humorado.

-Lily...

-É Evans para você.

-Certo... Evans. Me desculpe.—ele falou—Eu queria dizer que se você quiser voltar comigo, eu estou disposto a esquecer aquele soco e...

-Esquecer o soco?—Lily de uma gargalhada—Esse soco eu vou me lembrar para o resto da minha vida! Foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz! Para ser sincera, eu estou mais disposta e esquecer que namorei com você um dia, isso sim!

Sam levantou a sobrancelha para ele, como se dissesse "bem feito". Logo os cinco deixaram a ala hospitalar rindo. Lily se sentia muito mais leve agora.

-Vamos matar o resto da aula de história da magia?—sugeriu Lily. Todos a olharam como se dissessem "que bicho a mordeu".

-Agora você falou minha língua, ruiva. Eu topo—falou Sirius.

-Eu também—Sam acrescentou de pronto, com Lyra assentindo.

-Hogsmeade então?—perguntou James com um sorriso.

-Pode ser...—Lily deu ombros.

Os cinco se dirigiram para a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, a mesma em que os garotos haviam escondido bebidas no dia da festa pós jogo.

-Quietas vocês—murmurou Sirius, enquanto James sussurrava algo para a estátua—Isso é segredo de estado hein?

-Damas primeiro—James acenou para o túnel escuro. Lily empinou o queixo e entrou primeiro. Estava adorando ser rebelde por uma tarde. Sam foi logo em seguida, e então Lyra, seguida de Sirius e James.

-Será que algum de vocês pode ir na frente—falou Lily com a voz receosa—E se eu me perder?

James deu uma risadinha.

-Não tem como se perder—mas mesmo assim ele se espremeu, passando pelos amigos e indo a frente da ruiva, que o seguia com a varinha acesa. Ao chegarem ao final do túnel, James se virou e disse:

-Não façam escândalo...

Ele abriu um alçapão e içou o corpo para fora, virando-se para ajudar a ruiva.

-Onde estamos?—perguntou Lily piscando na penumbra.

-No porão da Dedosdemel. Alcaçuz?—Ele ofereceu. Lily tentou não se boquiabrir, não parecer surpresa demais, como se aquilo fosse normal e ela fizesse todos os dias. Ela acabou por olhar admirada em volta e aceitar uma varinha de alcaçuz que James lhe oferecia.

-Isso, cavalheiro—Zombou Sam—Ajude a princesa em apuros e esqueça de nós.—Ela terminou de içar seu corpo para cima, e James voltou rindo para ajudar Lyra, mas que veio na realidade foi Sirius.

-Sai fora, cabeção. A Ly ajudo eu.

Ele saiu e se voltou para puxar a loirinha para cima.

-Bem, vamos indo discretamente para fora.

-Mas estamos todos com o uniforme, todos saberão que estamos matando aula!—Exasperou-se Lily.

James levantou uma sobrancelha e Sirius respondeu:

-Lily, eles estão mais do que acostumado com alunos vagando em horário de aula por aqui.

-Se você diz...

Eles saíram discretamente para o salão da loja, James comprou um saco enorme de drageados de conhaque, e eles saíram comendo pelas ruas.

-Vamos tomar alguma coisa?—sugeriu Lyra—está meio frio, eu adoraria tomar algo que me esquentasse...

-Podíamos tomar um chá ou...

-Eu estava pensando em algo mais forte, se é que me entende—falou Lyra.

-Nunca nos venderiam nada alcoólico no Três Vassouras!

-Lily, meu bem, você é tão ingênua... Nem parece que anda com a gente.—Falou Sam.—Vamos ao Cabeça de Javali.

Os cinco se dirigiram ao pub. Lily parecia ser um misto de excitação e apreensão.

-Evans, pare de dar pulinhos excitados ou o velho Abe te põe pra fora do bar—repreendeu Sirius enquanto eles adentravam no velho Pub.

-E ae Abe?—Sirius apertou a mão do velho e James fez o mesmo.

-Essa é Lily Evans, Abe... Ela é nova aqui—falou James, sentando-se em uma das mesas, acompanhado pelos amigos.

-O que vão querer—perguntou o velho parecendo mal humorado.

-Meninas, é com vocês...

-Deixa a Lils escolher... Ela é a novata—falou Lyra, encarando a amiga.

-Não sei... Eu gosto muito de vinho... Me parece adequado pra uma tarde friorenta e chuvosa como essa.

-Vinho então Abe... Manda logo uma garrafa—falou James.

'Abe' logo colocou uma garrafa poeirenta em cima da mesa e cinco copos ensebados. Sirius serviu os cinco, e todos ergueram os copos, esperando um brinde.

-À... uma tarde incomum...

Os copos bateram e todos beberam longos goles antes de se encararem novamente e caírem na risada.

Lily se sentia muito estranha ali. Era algo que ela sabia que as amigas faziam às vezes. Simplesmente sentar e beber com os marotos, mas ela nunca se dispusera a fazer. Ela nem ao menos se dispunha a falar com eles direito, à exceção de Remus, que nem sequer estava presente. Cada vez mais, a ruiva descobria que Potter não era o imbecil que ela imaginava. Era demais para uma pobre cabecinha. De babaca supremo ao cara que a salva e consola, e sabe conversar e ser engraçado e agradável... E tem aqueles olhos castanhos que a olham sempre com admiração, como se constantemente esperassem a aprovação dela... E tinha aquela mão maldita que fazia de tudo para tocá-la a todo instante...

Ela desviou os olhos do maroto, que sorria para ela. A segunda garrafa estava vazia, a terceira pela metade. Sam e James riam de alguma piada agora. Sirius se sacudia em sua risada de cachorro. Lyra estava encostada ao peito do maroto, parecendo absorta demais em pensamentos para rir da piada. Sirius a envolvia com o braço, e ela tinha os olhos fechados. Lily deu um chute na perna de Sam por baixo da mesa, e indicou a loirinha com a cabeça. Sam apenas assentiu para ela, com um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios. James parecia também ter percebido, e olhava para ela com uma expressão enigmática. Sirius agora olhava para a amiga encostada em seu peito, e Lily viu algo ali que nunca antes vira. Havia ternura no olhar do maroto.

-Bom... Acho melhor nós voltarmos—falou Sam olhando o relógio na parede—ou vamos perder o jantar.

-Vamos então—Lily pôs-se de pé e James a acompanhou. Com um suspiro pesaroso, Lyra se afastou de Sirius e levantou-se também.

Ao chegarem ao salão comunal, as garotas fizeram menção de subir para o dormitório para se arrumar, mas James puxou o braço de Lily.

-Posso falar com você?

-P... Pode...

Lyra e Sam subiram para o dormitório, e Sirius saiu a procura de Remus. Ao se verem sozinhos, James encarou Lily com seriedade.

-Você está bem?

-Sim... Eu estou... ótima, por incrível que pareça. Hoje foi muito divertido.

-Que bom que gostou... Lily, você se lembra que me disse que eu subi no seu conceito?

-Claro que me lembro.

-Bom, já que eu... não sou aparentemente tão babaca, e você até tem se divertido comigo e... eu queria saber se... Se você quer sair comigo um dia desses... nem que seja como amigos e... Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, você sabe disso... E eu só quero uma chance e...

-James...

-E você não vai se arrepender, eu conheço uns lugares realmente legais e...

-James!

-Sim?

-Eu vou pensar, está bem?

-Pensar? Bem, isso definitivamente está bem melhor do que os gritos habituais. Por mim está ótimo!

-Certo então. Eu te aviso.

Quando Lily entrou no quarto, encontrou as amigas descaradamente esperando-a, para saber o que tinha se passado.

-E?—indagou Sam.

-E o que?

-O que aconteceu?—perguntou Lyra.

-Ele me convidou para sair... E eu disse que iria pensar.

Lyra e Sam deram pulinhos de felicidade.

-Eu sempre disse que o James era legal. Você vai ver só!

-Sam, eu ainda não dei minha resposta. Eu posso simplesmente não sair. É simplesmente muita informação pra minha cabeça. Preciso me acostumar com tudo isso.

-Bla Bla Bla...—Falou Lyra—Deixa de ser tonta, não tem nem o que pensar. Além de tudo ele é lindo! O que mais você poderia querer?

-Falando em querendo—cortou Lily—parece que _alguém_ estava querendo algo hoje à tarde...

-Não sei do que você está falando—cortou a loirinha.

-Mas eu sei—falou Sam. —Encostadinha junto, olhinhos fechados, parecia que nada mais no mundo existia pra você. Só o Sirius.

-Eu só estava com sono!

-Ahaaam... A gente viu o seu sono—falou Lily.

-Ah gente... Vocês tem que entender... É difícil resistir! Ele é tão lindo e cheiroso e _meu Merlin_ como beija bem! E nós fizemos aquele acordo de amigos e quando quisermos repetir a dose e... O fato é que eu quero repetir.

-Então repita, ué... Só tome cuidado para não se apaixonar por um cafajeste.

-Eu não vou me apaixonar pelo Sirius. Quero dizer, eu jamais seria tão estúpida...

-Hum...

Na noite seguinte o time todo desceu para o campo de quadribol, para o primeiro treino do ano. James deu as orientações e logo sete vassouras subiam em direção a um céu sombrio e carregado de nuvens escuras. Com dez minutos de treino começou uma garoa fina e incômoda. As poucas pessoas nas arquibancadas resolveram que era melhor voltar para o calor aconchegante do salão comunal. James continuou pressionando o time, ao passo que só pararam quando a chuva estava pesada demais para que se enxergasse alguma coisa no campo.

-Certo pessoal, por hoje chega...

James pousou levemente e colocou a vassoura sobre o ombro, andando desolado em direção aos vestiários. Sam acompanhou-o mais que depressa, tiritando de frio. Lyra torcia os cabelos ensopados quando Sirius pousou derrapando ao lado dela, enchendo as vestes dela de lama.

-Porque você sempre faz isso?—ela perguntou encarando-o.

-Força do hábito... é engraçado ver como você fica vermelha.

Ela chutou um punhado de lama nele, rindo um pouco.

-Vai se ferrar!

-Ou talvez eu esteja só tentando começar uma guerra de lama que dure o suficiente para ficarmos sozinhos no vestiário de novo—Ele chutou mais lama nela.

Ela sorriu com uma certa malícia, como se avaliasse a ideia.

-Parece uma boa técnica—respondeu ela chutando mais lama nele, ao que ele devolveu um punhado, fazendo com que ela corresse abaixada na direção dele, colidindo violentamente e derrubando-o no chão.

Uma violenta guerra de lama se sucedeu então. Lyra sentada sobre Sirius segurava punhados de lama e esfregava no rosto do maroto, enquanto ria gostosamente. Sirius inverteu e tombou-a no chão, sujando todo o cabelo loiro. A guerra prosseguiu ferozmente, até que Sirius aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Será que já estamos sozinhos?

Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

-Eu não sei...

Sirius esticou o pescoço e pôde ver ao longe os vultos que subiam os gramados em direção ao castelo, e ao invés de responder, simplesmente a beijou com força, sugando o lábio inferior e provocando um gemidinho de satisfação.

Ele se levantou e a puxou para cima, beijando-a ainda mais. Aos tropeços eles chegaram ao vestiário, quase sem se separar. Lyra sentia o estômago fervilhar, ao mesmo tempo que os dedos das mãos e dos pés formigavam intensamente.

Sirius empurrou-a vestiário adentro, até que as costas dela bateram contra a porta de um dos chuveiros. Sirius abriu a porta e os dois entraram, deixando a porta voltar e bater de qualquer jeito. Já não se importavam que alguém aparecesse... Ele abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre os corpos gelados entrelaçados, bocas uma de encontro a outra... Lyra ria de prazer enquanto mordiscava o lábio dele. Ele agarrou-lhe as vestes, despindo um ombro claro e vislumbrando o bojo de renda cobrindo os seios fartos... Lyra se agarrava nele, a cabeça para trás, permitindo livre acesso dos beijos dele ao seu pescoço e colo. Sirius puxava-a para junto de si, mais e mais alheio ao universo a cada suspiro e gemido mal contido que ela dava.

-Sirius...—murmurou ela.

-Hum?—respondeu o maroto correndo a língua no limiar entre a peça rendada e a pele alva do seio.

-Mais devagar, por favor...

Como se de repente percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Sirius se afastou dela.

-Certo—murmurou sem graça, evitando olhar a pele que ele havia acabado de expor.—Acho melhor pararmos, ou... Você entendeu. Não preciso me explicar para você, não é?

-Claro, Sirius...

-Eu vou deixar você tomar banho... E vou tomar um banho também... É isso.

-Você que sabe...

-Não confio em mim quando _estou_ com você.

E com essa frase enigmática ele saiu, deixando-a ali, meio despida, aparvalhada, se sentindo meio idiota... Porque mesmo ela tinha pedido pra parar?

Ela tomou um banho longo, evitando pensar o ocorrido.

-Nós só estávamos repetindo a dose... Como dissemos que faríamos—murmurava ela para si mesma enquanto se vestia—não foi nada demais... Somos duas pessoas bem resolvidas com vontade de dar uns amassos. Só. Isso. É...

Ela deixou a parte feminina do vestiário, para encontrar Sirius esperando-a, já vestido.

-Vamos?

-Vamos, sim.—Ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia, e juntos eles subiram as encostas lamacentas em direção ao castelo.

-Eu não quis... Passar dos limites, sabe?

-Tudo bem, Sirius. Nós dois estávamos passando dos limites _juntos_. Não é sua culpa, nem nada do tipo.

-Certo. É que... Merlin, essa situação não é estranha?

Ela riu pelo nariz.

-É... Mas parece que vamos ficar experts em agir com normalidade daqui a um tempo, não é?

-Por isso que eu adoro você—Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Bom, Lily me disse que iria a biblioteca. Preciso do dever de transfiguração dela... Então, te vejo mais tarde, certo?

-Certo...

Ela deu o costumeiro beijo no nariz do maroto e tomou o rumo da biblioteca, deixando Sirius vagando sozinho absorto em pensamentos.

Janeiro terminou com uma velocidade assustadora. James ainda aguardava a resposta de Lily ao seu último convite para sair, mas a ruiva simplesmente se limitava a ser mais gentil com ele, sem jamais tocar no assunto. Ele por sua vez, com medo de importunar a garota, também não tocava no assunto, embora se roesse toda noite antes de dormir, pensando se deveria ou não lembrar a ruiva de seu convite.

Quanto a Lyra e Sirius em sua relação estranha, eles não mais se agarraram, embora a quantidade de "falsas" provocações entre eles estivesse, segundo Sam, atingindo um nível insuportável.

E o segundo jogo de quadribol da temporada, contra a corvinal foi marcado para o domingo, dia 15 de fevereiro, logo depois do dia dos namorados. James, em toda sua sede de capitão, marcou um treino para o sábado...

-Eu não vou à esse treino—anunciou Sam, logo que o maroto comunicou ao time quando seria o ultimo treino antes do jogo.

-Como assim?—James questionou, parecendo aturdido.—Você não pode faltar ao treino... O treino antes do jogo é o mais importante!

-James... Eu tenho um namorado, e quero aproveitar o MEU dia dos namorados em Hogsmeade, passeando, tomando sorvete, ganhando chocolate e deixando Amos pagar tudo para mim. Nem pensar que vou treinar no sábado...

-Mas Sam...

-Não!

-Realmente, você pegou pesado com esse treino em pleno dia dos namorados, Prongs.—sentenciou Sirius olhando por cima do pergaminho em que ele escrevia desleixadamente seu dever de poções.

-Eu não peguei pesado... nós sempre temos um ultimo dia de treino antes do jogo, pra acertar as estratégias e tudo mais. A diferença é que o campo estava reservado na sexta, e quinta feira é muito antes do jogo!

-Faça o treino com quem estiver disposto, James. Eu não vou.—terminou a garota com rebeldia. Lyra e Lily a olhavam com os olhos meio arregalados. Sam nunca perdia um treino por nada, e era a maior adepta dos treinos suicidas de James Potter, depois dele mesmo, é claro.

-Simples então. Você não treina, você não joga.—Ameaçou James.

Sam riu com desdém.

-Vai lá, _capitão_, jogue sem a sua melhor artilheira... Vamos ver o que acontece com seu precioso time!

-Ei!—Protestou Sirius, mas nem mesmo seu ego gigantesco permitia que ele contestasse a informação da garota. Sam era, de longe, a melhor artilheira, com pretensões a jogar profissionalmente.

-Podemos jogar sem você.

-Não, não podem. Quem você vai por no meu lugar? Tibbs? Fenwick? Por Merlin James, tudo bem que é a Lufa-Lufa, mas não vamos avacalhar, não é mesmo?

-James, seja razoável... Podemos fazer o treino na quinta feira. Não vamos esquecer as jogadas... É dia dos namorados!—defendeu Lyra, sentindo a tensão crescer entre os amigos.

-Por Merlin, homem, não é porque você não tem com quem sair no dia dos namorados que vai ferrar com o passeio do time todo!—Falou Sirius arrancando risadas.

James lançou um olhar significativo para Lily, que imediatamente corou e passou a encarar determinadamente seu livro de poções.

-Vamos lá James!—falou Frank, que estava abraçado com Alice numa poltrona ali perto, observando o desenrolar da cena—não seja tão radical!

-É—concordou Alice—Todos merecem ficar tranquilos, seja para passear com o namorado, seja para se entupir de chocolate!—Com essa última colocação, todos, até mesmo James caíram na gargalhada, e a tensão se desfez.

-Certo... Vou reservar o campo para quinta feira.

-Obrigada, capitão...

-Só para constar... você iria mesmo faltar no treino?—ele perguntou encarando a amiga.

-Você levaria o time a campo sem mim?

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e James saiu procurar a professora McGonagal para marcar o fadado treino pré jogo.

-Eu juro que cansei dessa merda—falou Sirius largando a pena.—vou até as cozinhas, alguém me acompanha? Lyra?

-Ah... Eu também não aguento mais...

-Alguém mais? Wormy?

-Vou encontrar com Faith daqui a quinze minutos—justificou ele.

-Firme e forte, hein?—brincou Sam.

-Assim como você e Amos...—Ele completou.

-Alguém mais vem?—questionou Lyra.

Ninguém se manifestou, então ela juntou o material em cima da mesa e saiu com Sirius pelos corredores.

Andavam e silêncio pela escola vazia, quando de repente, Sirius a puxou para si, trazendo-a para o interior de uma sala vazia. O garoto a prensou na parede e a encarou. Lyra sentiu as pernas bambearem ligeiramente, mas levantou a cabeça e o encarou com firmeza.

-E aí Black... Acho que não foi só pra me encarar que você me trouxe para cá, não é?

Sirius riu brevemente antes de colar a boca a dela. A língua dele invadiu a boca, roçando na dela, arrancando um suspiro. Merlin, como ele sentia falta daquilo! O modo como ela reagia a ele, o cheiro da pele dela o sabor daquela boca, tudo nela era... diferente.

Ela se afastou ligeiramente dele, passando a beijar o pescoço do maroto. Arrancou uma risadinha quando mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, deixando uma trilha de arrepios por onde elas passavam, parando para segurá-la pelos quadris e trazê-la para mais perto, apertando de leve as nádegas enquanto atacava novamente a boca dela com beijos.

-Você—murmurou ela entre um beijo é outro—É um atrevido mesmo... hã?

-E você bem que gosta...

-E convencido...

-Uhuum—Ele beijou o pescoço dela fazendo-a ofegar.—Sabe, loirinha... Essa amizade colorida foi a melhor ideia que já tivemos!

-Deve ter sido mesmo...—Ela respondeu, embora não estivesse tão certa. Sirius mexia demais com ela. Não devia ser muito sensato fazer esse tipo de coisa com um garoto como ele.

-E o segredo torna tudo mais divertido! Você não tem contado para ninguém sobre isso, tem?

-Claro que não.

Ele riu e a beijou novamente.

**OiEEE!**

**Gostaram? Amaram? Odiaram? Querem bater minha cabeça na parede?**

**Okay, digam tudo isso numa REVIEW!**

**Obrigada a Deny Weasley e a minha linda Mummys Luci E. Potter que comentaram!**

**Imagem da Lyra no meu Perfil!**

**Semana que vem tem mais!**

**Beijooos!**


	12. XII Dia dos Namorados

_**Heey Eeeey!**_

_**Bom, primeiramente, obrigada a quem leu, comentou (Luci E. Mummys Potter e Ritha Black E. C Prongs Potter). Deixarei mensagens respondendo as reviews de vocês mais tarde... E obrigada a quem favoritou e colocou no Story alert! **_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Tenho muitas dúvidas sobre qual realmente é meu favorito, esse ou do baile...**_

_**Sem mais delongas...**_

XII - Dia dos Namorados

Sábado, dia dos namorados... Sirius levantou cedo e se arrumou. Não iria a Hogsmeade com uma garota da vez... James, na esperança de impressionar Lily também não. Apenas Peter tinha companhia feminina para o passeio daquele sábado... O que era surpreendente. Ele e Faith haviam desenvolvido um relacionamento bizarro, que consistia em muita pegação em locais não muito discretos... Sirius só dizia que não sabia como não tinha se jogado no lago ainda, porque se deparar com aquele tipo de coisa todos os dias fazia qualquer um sentir vontade de se matar. O maroto sorriu para sua imagem no espelho... Hoje iria colocar seu plano em ação. Contou os galeões em sua bolsa de dinheiro e sorriu para si mesmo...

Lily e Lyra assistiam Sam jogar para o alto um milhão de roupas diferentes enquanto escolhia a roupa perfeita para sair com Amos.

-Essa porcaria de dia não podia ser no verão?—ela reclamou—Não tenho roupas bonitas de frio! Fico muito melhor, sei lá, de vestidinho!

-Nem está tão frio, Sam!

-Mas também não da pra usar vestidinho! Nem shorts nem blusinhas nem nada! O que eu vou vestir?

-Quer minha saia preta?—ofereceu Lily—Você adora ela! Pode colocar um meião por baixo...

-Não! Acho que colocarei Jeans... E... Uma blusa bem bonita! Minha jaqueta verde e... Muito comum não é?

-Qualquer coisa que não seja o uniforme já é incomum, Sam...

-Acho que vou por a saia mesmo Lils... E o meião e meu tênis verde. E em cima...

Lyra se enfiou em sua mala e jogou uma blusa cinza na amiga.

-Veste isso e vamos logo. Pode ficar pra você, por sinal.

-Ah! Valeu!

Sam vestiu a blusa e admirou o resultado.

-Gostei!

-É, Sammie, ficou muito melhor em você do que em mim... Agora podemos ir?

-Por favor?—gemeu Lily.

-Certo. Agora podemos!

As três saíram em direção ao salão principal, onde Amos esperava Sam com uma cara de bobo estampada no rosto.

-Você está linda!—ele comentou—Bom passeio, meninas!

-Divirtam-se os dois—falou Lyra acenando.

-Juízo!—Lily brincou.

-Sim, mamãe...

As duas riram enquanto esperavam o casal tomar uma certa distância.

-Olá, meninas!—Remus cumprimentou aproximando-se.—Vão sozinhas a Hogsmeade?

-Claro que sim—respondeu Lily—Não quero nem sombra de namorado perto de mim depois do que me aconteceu.

-Posso entender o porquê...—Remus respondeu sorrindo.—Talvez vocês queiram ir conosco... Eu, James e Sirius também vamos sozinhos...

-Humm... Sozinhos? Taí uma coisa rara—brincou Lyra.

-Mas e aí? Querem ou não?

-Na verdade, nós vamos fazer um Girls Day hoje... Sabe, comprar chocolates infinitos, talvez um vinho, revistas de fofocas e voltarmos para o castelo para lamentarmos o fato de estarmos desacompanhadas no dia de hoje... Mas divirtam-se!—Falou Lyra piscando para ele—Vamos, Lils?

As duas se foram, andando pelo caminho. Pouco depois Sirius e James apareceram finalmente.

-Sabe das meninas?—perguntou James esperançoso.

-Sam, obviamente, foi com o Diggory. Lily e Lyra foram comprar chocolates e tranqueiras para voltarem para o castelo e se lamentarem por passarem o dia dos namorados sozinhas.

-A Lily poderia ter companhia se ela quisesse—murmurou James parecendo revoltado.

-Não acredito que elas vão fazer isso—falou Sirius rindo—Mulher é tudo estranha mesmo!

-A Lily podia ter aceitado meu convite...

-Prongs... Simplesmente desista.

-Eu não... Ela disse que ia pensar...—James coçou a cabeça, e em seguida, como se se lembrasse, bagunçou os cabelos—Vocês acham que eu devia, sei lá, dar uma pressionada nela?

-Sinceramente, eu acho que nada do que você faça surtirá algum efeito, então você pode fazer o que quiser—riu Sirius.

-Remus?

Remus respirou fundo, olhando para o nada antes de encarar o amigo.

-Não sei... Talvez ela precise que você... Meio que a lembre que ela lhe deve uma resposta.

-Certo...—comentou James sorrindo.

-E então... Hoje eu vou te mimar. O que você quer fazer?-Perguntou Amos.

-Eu não sei... Porque você não me surpreende?

-Certo... Então, vamos ao Madame Poodifoot... Um almoço legal, só eu e você, depois podemos caminhar juntos, e eu te levo para escolher todos os doces que você quiser na Dedosdemel. E então, eu vou te dar o seu presente...

-Uau. Madame Poodifoot e Doces... isso é tão... Incomum para um dia dos namorados não é?—comentou Sam com um leve tom de ironia, que passou despercebido por Amos.

-Não é? Vai ser o melhor dia dos namorados de todos!

-Com certeza!—Ela comentou estupefata, enquanto deixava Amos a guiar pelas ruas ligeiramente enlameadas de Hogsmeade.

Próximo a hora do almoço, Amos a guiou até a atulhada casa de chá do povoado. Como sempre, querubins dourados esvoaçavam pelo lugar, e casais enchiam cada canto do local.

-Será que vamos conseguir uma mesa? Está lotado!—falou Sam, ligeiramente esperançosa de escapar dali e comer suas adoradas batatas com bacon no Três Vassouras.

-Você acha que eu não pensei nisso, princesa? Reservei uma mesa para nós!—respondeu o garoto sorridente.

-Isso parece... Maravilhoso!—respondeu ela, ainda com uma ligeira careta por causa do "princesa".

-O que você vai querer comer?—perguntou Amos assim que eles se sentaram à mesa decorada com velas e flores, no fundo do salão.

-Não sei... O que você me sugere?—respondeu Sam, já que responder "batatas fritas engorduradas com bacon e cerveja amanteigada" não iria cair bem.

-Bom... Acho que um bom vinho, para começar—ele abriu um sorriso—Já que sou maior de idade, não vamos ter problema em conseguir isso...Tem uma salada magnífica aqui, e depois podemos pedir macarrão ao molho pesto! Você gosta? Eles preparam um cardápio especial o dia dos namorados, sabia?

-Uáu, hein!

Sam deixou que o namorado tomasse as rédeas da situação. Ligeiramente entediada com as conversas de Amos sobre "o quanto ela lhe fazia feliz, o quanto a vida dele havia mudado desde o início do namoro e o quanto ele era grato ao James pelo relacionamento dos dois".

Ao terminarem de almoçar, Amos pegou Sam pela mão, pagou a conta e a levou até a Dedosdemel.

-Escolha o que você quiser, princesa! Esse vai ser seu presente!

Sam demorou-se um bom tempo pela loja, pois cada vez que ela voltava com uma caixa de doces para levar até o caixa, Amos a mandava pegar mais alguma coisa. Depois de uma hora, ela saía, apinhada de sacolas que a deixariam potencialmente mais gorda.

Os dois se sentaram num banco juntos, onde Amos a ajudou a acabar com a primeira caixa de bombons, enquanto lhe dizia palavras mais doces do que todos os doces da sacola.

Quando voltaram ao castelo, Sam pediu que ele esperasse próximo à torre da grifinória, e correu rapidamente até o dormitório, para pegar o presente de Amos. Voltou com um pacote que continha uma camisa com o logo dos Hampton Divers, time em que o pai de Sam jogava como goleiro, e para o qual Amos torcia, autografada por todos os membros do time e um passe livre para assistir aos treinos e jogos do time.

-Sam, isso é... Maravilhoso! Que diferente! Estava esperando algo como um relógio, ou perfume, mas não isso!

-Eu gosto de coisas diferentes—falou ela com uma piscadela, torcendo para ele pegar a indireta.

-Você é maravilhosa!—Ele a grudou para um beijo—Vejo você no jantar?

-Pode apostar que sim!

Ela entrou no salão comunal sorrindo, e passou pelos marotos, que conversavam a altos brados, rindo de alguma "piada genial".

-Sammie!—Chamou Sirius—Você pode dizer pra Ly que eu quero falar com ela?

-Posso, mas ela é minha primeiro, Padfoot. Tenho que contar para elas como foi meu dia dos namorados.

- E como foi seu dia dos namorados?—emendou James.

-Foi... Um dia bem enamorado...

Sam deu as costas e subiu para o dormitório, deixando James perplexo.

-Será que ela quis dizer que está muito apaixonada?—perguntou Remus, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.

-Não sei—Falou Sirius encarando o amigo—Acho que sim. Te incomoda, Moony?—Ele deu um riso malicioso.

-Por que me incomodaria?—respondeu o maroto com descaso.

Sam entrou no dormitório e encontrou as amigas sentadas na cama de Lily, com um creme verde no rosto e os cabelos cobertos por uma toca, lendo revistas com uma caixa de bombons aberta diante delas.

-Hey meninas... Como foi o dia de vocês?

-Maravilhosamente relaxante!—respondeu Lily pegando um bombom e levando-o à boca.

-Digo o mesmo! Nada como um dia de beleza para revigorar a alma! E o seu, Sam?

-Foi... um dia dos namorados.—respondeu ela se sentando e espalhando os doces na cama, fazendo os olhos das amigas brilharem—Podem pegar... Se eu comer tudo isso de doce acho que viro uma bola.

-Bobagem, Sam, você sabe que você não engorda!—retorquiu Lily—Você parece desanimada...

-É... Acho que eu estou... Sabem, eu esperava um pouco mais do dia de hoje.

-Mais?—perguntou Lyra com a boca cheia de caramelos—Se você ganhasse mais doces nem toda a população feminina de hogwarts ns TPM daria conta!

-Exatamente isso. Nós fomos ao Madame Puddifoot. Comemos um almoço perfeito e bebemos um bom vinho... E então ele me mandou escolher tudo que eu quisesse na Dedosdemel, e se declarou pra mim de todas as maneiras possíveis...

-E o que você está reclamando, mulher? Ele foi perfeito!—Exasperou-se Lily.

-Esse é o problema, ele foi perfeito demais! Onde estão as surpresas, errinhos e coisas assim, que deixam as coisas com uma cara "normal"? Parece que ele segue algum tipo de roteiro de como ser o namorado perfeito! Vocês sabem como eu sou... Tudo o que eu queria é que ele fosse um pouco mais... Original, sabe?

-Você está reclamando com o caldeirão cheio! O dia que você tiver um namorado que tenta te agarrar a força você pode vir reclamar pra mim—Falou Lily sacudindo a cabeça.

-Desisto... Eu sabia que vocês não entenderiam...

-Sam! Não é isso que a Lils quis dizer... Não liga não, eu entendi o que você quis dizer com isso... Só acho que não é motivo pra tanto desanimo... Você pode conversar com ele e... Se acertar depois. Ele vai aprender as coisas que você gosta com o tempo!

-Certo... Bem, acho que você tem razão, Ly. A propósito... Sirius pediu pra você descer... Ele quer falar com você.

-Bem, ele vai ter que esperar até a hora da janta—falou a loirinha—ainda não terminei meu tratamento de beleza...

Lá pela hora do jantar as três meninas desceram para o salão comunal, que estava apinhado de casaizinhos apaixonados, dentre eles, Peter e Faith, que se agarravam com fervor.

-No fim, o Wormtail foi o maroto que se deu melhor esse ano—falou James aparecendo atrás delas—Olá garotas! Estão indo jantar?

-Sim, senhor!—falou Lyra sorrindo para os marotos—O que fizeram hoje?

-Ah... nada de mais—Sirius respondeu—A Sam deu meu recado?

-Deu sim, mas eu estava ocupada terminando minha "tarde de beleza" com a Lils...

-Estão tentando ficar MAIS bonitas? Isso não devia nem ser permitido!—Falou James rindo.

-Mas então—cortou Sirius—você pode dar uma volta comigo depois do jantar?

-Claro, Sirius...

-Posso saber do que se trata? Toda essa pressa em capturar a minha amiga...—Falou Sam com um olhar perspicaz.

-Ora, Samie... não seja indiscreta! Esse tipo de pergunta não se faz—falou Remus, arrancando risadas de todos.

Depois do jantar, Lyra saiu dar a prometida volta com Sirius. Eles caminharam pelos corredores e pegaram uma passagem até a torre de astronomia, onde Lyra se sentou no parapeito de uma janela, observando os jardins enluarados.

-E então?—perguntou ela voltando o rosto para o maroto—aqui estou, o que você queria?

-Eu queria...—Sirius pigarreou, remexendo algo no bolso interno das vestes—Bem... Eu estava pensando... No dia dos namorados e em tudo isso...

O coração de Lyra saltou para a boca. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

-Nenhuma garota nunca chegou nem perto de significar o que você significa para mim... E acho que nem vai chegar, Ly... O que eu to querendo dizer é...

Lyra sentia as mãos frias e úmidas, e sua boca estava seca. Ela tinha certeza de que Sirius podia ouvir seu coração palpitando...

-Não é como se você fosse minha namorada... mas é o mais perto que alguma garota já chegou... Então... Eu quis comprar isso pra te dar de presente—Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu. Dentro havia um belo colar de ouro, com um pingente de topázio em formato de gota.

-Sirius eu...—murmurou ela sem entender direito.

-Não entenda errado, Ly... Não é um pedido de namoro nem nada... Nós ainda somos livres pra sair com quem quisermos e todas essas coisas... É só um modo que eu encontrei de dizer o quanto eu gosto de você... E o quanto eu gosto da nossa nova... Amizade colorida.

-Ah...

Lyra se sentia completamente dividida. Os sentimentos eram tão conflitantes que ela sentia que iria explodir. Estava enternecida pela atitude do maroto, mas estava decepcionada por ser _só_ aquilo, e sentia raiva de si mesma por ter se iludido, por ter pensado...

-Posso?—perguntou ele segurando o colar, hesitante.

-Claro...—respondeu a loirinha num murmúrio. Ela puxou os cabelos e Sirius colocou o colar em torno de seu pescoço, fechando a peça delicada e depositando um beijo ali. Ele deu a volta e observou o resultado.

-Sabia que ficaria lindo em você!

Lyra tentou sorrir. Tentou agradecer. Tentou sentir algo mais além do vazio que vinha tomando conta dela.

-Você não gostou?

-Gostei, Sirius... É lindo! Eu só... não estava esperando algo assim.

Sirius deu seu melhor sorriso, orgulhoso de ter surpreendido a amiga, de ter acertado na escolha... E Lyra sentiu-se derreter, uma quentura gostosa substituindo o vazio e a angústia que a dominaram instantes atrás.

-Obrigada, Sirius. Foi muito gentil de sua parte—Ela falou com um meio sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Tudo o que eu queria era que você percebesse o quanto é especial para mim...—Ele se aproximou dela, segurando-a pelo queixo.—Deu certo?

Dane-se o mundo. Dane-se a angústia... Era impossível resistir quando ele chegava assim tão perto.

-Deu—respondeu ela antes de vencer os últimos milímetros que os separavam.

O dia dos namorados sempre era movimentado para os monitores. As rondas noturnas, normalmente infrutíferas, nesta data, acabavam por flagrar inúmeros casais pelos mais diversos cantos, imersos nas mais diferentes atividades. E hoje não deveria ser diferente. Lily apertou o blusão contra o corpo, se protegendo das correntes de ar frio que assolavam o corredor. Ela dobrou um corredor, enquanto reprimia um bocejo imenso, colidindo com algo. Ou melhor, alguém, já que "aquilo" tinha textura de gente. Como estava muito distraída ela quase caiu para trás, e levantou o rosto para ralhar com o ser em questão, mas tudo o que saiu foi...

-Potter?

-Oi, Lily. Ou melhor, Evans. O que faz aqui?

-Eu é que pergunto. O que o senhor está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora?

-Estou sem sono...—A ruiva apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta—Certo. Vamos ser sinceros... Eu sabia que você iria fazer a ronda hoje, já que as rondas se intensificam no dia dos namorados. Então eu resolvi vagar pelo castelo na esperança de te encontrar—A verdade verdadeira era que graças ao Mapa do Maroto ele sabia exatamente onde encontrar a ruivinha, mas contar a verdade tem seus limites.

-Bem... Vamos lá, Potter. Você conseguiu. Tem seu encontro, lembra-se, aquele que eu disse que ia pensar.

James deu um sorriso:

-Não é exatamente como eu imaginava o nosso primeiro encontro, mas vamos lá.

-Você imaginava nosso primeiro encontro?—perguntou a ruiva incrédula.

-Claro! Primeiro encontro, pedido de namoro, casamento, noite de núpcias...

-Potter, você quer que eu mude de ideia e te dê uma detenção?

-Não, não, é...

-Certo. E então?

James segurou a mão dela e a guiou pelos corredores, tomando a mesma passagem que Sirius tomara mais cedo com Lyra, conduzindo sua adorada Lily até a torre de astronomia. Ali, Lily se sentou no chão da área externa, olhando as estrelas e apertando bem o casaco em torno do corpo, conversando com James de modo muito natural. Na verdade a ruiva novamente se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que ele levava qualquer assunto em diante, e como ele sempre conseguia lhe fazer rir...

Ela ficou pensando na reviravolta que John Brown fizera em sua vida. Ela estava com James Potter, na torre de astronomia, sob o céu estrelado as 11 horas da noite do dia dos namorados...

-Evans? Ta tudo bem?

-Ta... Estou bem sim, porque?

-Você ficou séria de repente... Você vai ao jogo amanhã?

-Vou sim... Sempre vou, ou as meninas me matam!

-Pois fique vendo... O Pomo vai ser para você.

-Claro que não, James. A sua captura do pomo vai ser para você mesmo. Para você continuar sendo o melhor apanhador que a grifinória viu nos últimos tempos. Para alimentar seu ego. Para o time do capitão Potter continuar imbatível. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Sempre pensando o pior de mim, não é? Você não entende o espírito do quadribol mesmo. Não tem nada a ver comigo. Ou melhor, tem, mas não do jeito que você está falando. Quando eu capturo um pomo, quando o jogo acaba e nós saímos vitoriosos, é o júbilo da grifinória que faz tudo valer a pena. Cada treino debaixo de chuva, cada dor muscular, cada manobra treinada até a exaustão. É saber que todos ali contavam com esse momento, e eu não os desapontei. É saber que vai ter uma festa e todos vão comemorar... Porque o time venceu. E em tempos como esses, sinto muito, mas as alegrias são ainda mais importantes.—Ao término da frase ele bagunçou os cabelos, e Lily se perguntou como ela nunca havia reparado em quão sexy era essa bagunçadinha.—Entendeu, Evans? E se eu estou dedicando o pomo à você, significa que tudo o que vier da captura e da vitória eu estou dedicando à você. Toda aquela alegria e aquele júbilo... Na minha opinião é um dos melhores presentes que eu posso oferecer à alguém...

Lily sentiu a boca ficar seca. Era realmente bonita a visão do maroto sobre aquilo. Ela nunca havia pensado daquela forma... Droga, porque ele tinha que se mostrar tão diferente de tudo que ela julgava que ele fosse?

-James... Acho que é melhor eu ir embora... Já deu a hora do fim do meu turno e eu estou cansada... E temos que acordar cedo para o jogo amanhã...

Ela se levantou e James a imitou. Ela inclinou-se rapidamente, depositando um beijo de despedida no rosto do maroto. Ela estava virando-se ara sair quando James segurou sua mão, impedindo-a. Assim que ela o encarou ficou presa pelos olhos castanhos dele, tão expressivos. Lentamente ele se aproximou, mas Lily parecia pregada no chão. Não conseguia se mover. Não queria se mover. Queria saber qual seria o próximo passo, queria saber por que tantas garotas eram loucas por ele, queria testar se ele realmente era louco por ela... James a segurou pela nuca e se aproximou, ficando a milímetros do rosto dela. Ela sentia a respiração dele batendo na sua boca, a mão quente e possessiva dele em seu pescoço... Ele afastou-se novamente e a olhou nos olhos com intensidade, como se desafiando-a a recuar. Lily permaneceu onde estava, e encarando isso como uma permissão, James zerou o espaço entre eles, colando os lábios nos dela com um ímpeto tremendo. Possessivamente ele correu a língua pelos lábios dela, que se entreabriram, as línguas se encontrando com uma certa fúria...

Tudo naquele momento era bom: os corpos colados, a mão dele trazendo-a para mais junto de si, os lábios roçando uns aos outros, as línguas se tocando... Ela estava beijando James Potter...

Ela o empurrou, parecendo perplexa com a própria reação. Virou-se subitamente e saiu desabalada pelos corredores, as pernas tremendo enquanto ela corria sem rumo. James vinha em seu encalço, o sorriso mais bobo do mundo pregado nos lábios. Ele a alcançou e a puxou pelo braço, selando os lábios dela novamente, mas ela o empurrou o novo:

-Esquece, Potter!

-Lily...

-Esquece!

-Impossível!

-Es que ce... Isso não aconteceu. Nada disso... Não. Aconteceu. O.k.?

-Mas Lily...

-Evans para você, Potter. E eu já falei para esquecer. _Me_esquecer. Não vai se repetir.

Ela puxou o braço com violência e saiu correndo novamente, deixando um James perplexo olhando para um corredor vazio.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**Fim! Que acharam? Amaram, odiaram, acham que se eu bater minha cabeça no teclado repetidas vezes consigo uma história mais consistente?**_

_**Me mandem uma review contando!**_

_**A minha querida irmã Missy Goldy, de Calendar Girls (Leiam é maravilhooosaa, e se apaixonem pela minha personagem, que é a melhor de todas. Não? Hahahaha) fez uma capa para a fic. A capa está no meu perfil. Juntamente com a imagem de divulgação mais aguardada de todos os tempos. Sirius. Black. *todas leitora se apaixona* Enfim, espero que gostem!**_

_**Semana que vem tem mais!**_

_**That's All Folks!**_

_**Peixos, **_

_**Mandy BrixX**_


	13. XIII Mais Um

Capítulo 13: Mais um.

-Prongs!—Sirius abriu o cortinado com tudo—Ué, já ta acordado?

-Já... Na verdade, eu nem dormi, Pads.

-O que? Você quer entregar nosso time à derrota? Como você quer que o nosso time ganhe com um apanhador que não dormiu a noite toda? Nós vamos perder, vamos nos ferrar, vamos perder todas as glórias que já ganhamos até hoje e...

-Padfoot, pare de ser dramático, seu bicha e cala essa boca!—Interpôs-se Remus.—é obvio que ele não dormiu porque aconteceu alguma coisa! O que houve? Sua cara ta um lixo!

-Valeu pela parte que me toca... Eu saí com a Lily ontem.

-O que?—Sirius.

-Como é que é?—Remus.

-Cuma?—Peter.

-É, é, eu saí com a Evans ontem!

-E não avisou a gente?—Sirius indignado—Cara eu achei que fôssemos seus amigos!

-Ah Sirius, dá um tempo, não foi uma coisa planejada, foi... Um imprevisto!

-Mas se você saiu com a Evans—Começou Wormtail lentamente, como se estivesse pensando—Você deveria estar feliz!

-Wormy, seu rato acéfalo, se ele saiu com a Evans e não está feliz, o que será que aconteceu?—perguntou Sirius se fingindo de burro, e abraçando Peter.—Pensa, ratinho, eu sei que você sabe...

-Ele tomou um fora?—perguntou Pedro inseguro.

-Exatamente, mané!—Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça de Peter.

-Ta bom, chega gente, vamos deixar o Prongs contar o que aconteceu.—falou Remus.

Rapidamente, James contou aos amigos o que havia acontecido, Sirius ficou abobalhado, Remus pensativo e Peter perplexo. Remus coçou a testa e disse:

-Você não devia ter beijado ela.

-Isso eu já percebi, gênio, mas muito obrigado pela sua dedução incrível. —Falou James sarcástico, bagunçando os cabelos.—Mas como é que eu ia saber?

Os quatro olharam pensativos para frente, como se tentassem entender o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva.

-Cara—Sirius pôs a mão no ombro do amigo—Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. Anda, goles pra frente cara, ânimo.

James Levantou-se e Sirius deu-lhe palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas.

Logo os quatro desciam para o café da manha. Assim que viu Lily andando na direção da mesa, James se encolheu mais em seu lugar entre Sirius e Remus.

-Bom Dia, meus amores!—cumprimentou Lyra rindo e se sentando ao lado de Sirius.

-Bom dia, gatona. Posso dizer que você e Sam estão especialmente lindas hoje nesse modelito... quadribol?

-Bom Dia todo mundo.—Sam falou, rindo um pouco do comentário de Sirius e sentando-se ao lado de Lyra. Ao lado dela, sentou-se sem cumprimentar ninguém uma ruiva com cara de poucos amigos.

-Bom Dia Lily!—tentou James.

"_Só se for para você, porque o meu dia está arruinado"_ pensou Lily, mas se controlou, limitando-se a resmungar "Evans para você, Potter".

Lyra arregalou os olhos, e Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem nada entender... Os dois estavam se dando tão bem nos últimos tempos! Lily terminou de comer rapidamente e saiu apressada, resmungando que estaria no dormitório, e que logo desceria para o jogo. Ou pelo menos tentou, visto que James gritou:

-Lily, será que podemos conversar?

Ela virou-se furiosa, praticamente soltando fumaça:

-É Evans para você, Potter, e não, nós não podemos conversar, eu não tenho nada para falar com você, agora me deixa EM PAZ!

Virando-se de volta, Lily saiu, atraindo olhares de metade das pessoas que estavam no salão.

-Parece que voltamos à estaca zero!—falou Sam.

-Prongs, aconteceu alguma coisa?—Lyra perguntou cautelosamente.

-Bora pro campo galera.—falou James, levantando-se e saindo sem esperar os companheiros de time.

-Educado ele não?—falou Lyra para Sirius.—Então, amor, o que aconteceu?

-Lily não lhes contou nada?—perguntou Sirius nervoso.

-Não, Sirius, se ela tivesse contado, nós não estaríamos perguntando!—falou Sam, revirando os olhos.

-É que... Eu não sei se devo contar...—falou Sirius. Lyra lhe lançou um olhar malévolo:

_-Agora, Sirius Black!_

-ta, ta bem... Olha,-ele baixou a voz—o Prongs saiu com a Evans ontem.

-O que?—Lyra.

-Certo, isso foi realmente inesperado—Sam.

-É, mas falem baixo. Foi uma desgraça total. Ele a beijou.

-Como?—Lyra.

-Não creio!—Sam.

-A coisa toda é que eles estavam se beijando quando aquela ruiva maluca empurrou ele e saiu correndo , mandando ele esquecer tudo.

-Mas, mas... Credo!—falou Sam parecendo não entender nada.

-Agora, olha só o estado dele, pobrezinho!—falou Lyra.

-Pobrezinhos de nós também, como nós vamos vencer um jogo com um apanhador nesse estado?—desesperou-se Sirius.—Já que pelo Prongs ela não tem nenhum respeito, poderia ter, pelo menos, pensado na grifinória e no jogo antes de fazer isso.

-Merlin eu não tinha pensado nisso!—Sam desesperou-se e começou a murmurar inúmeras coisas sem o menor sentido para si mesma.

-Calma gente, calma—falou Lyra—é_só_a gente abrir cento e sessenta pontos de vantagem, e manter... Nós somos a melhor artilharia dessa escola, nós temos que conseguir!

-Só, _só_! Você fala como se fosse muito fácil!

-E que outra solução nós temos, Sam? O melhor é encarar isso como se não fosse um trabalho hercúleo e goles pra frente.

-Sei lá, quem sabe se a gente der uma surra no Potter, e colocar outro apanhador no lugar, ou então, pedirmos o adiamento do jogo...—falou Sam com uma expressão séria no rosto, como se realmente considerasse a possibilidade.

-Não viaja Sam!—cortou Lyra.

-Certo. Cento e Sessenta pontos de vantagem... da, inicialmente 5 para cada um de nós, e sobra um, que vocês podem deixar comigo. Mas e se não conseguirmos—questionou Sam, desesperada.

-Bem...—começou Lyra solenemente—pelo menos iremos "morrer" tentando, não? E outra, se perdermos por uma diferença pequena, perdemos o status de "time imbatível", mas ainda teremos chance de ganhar a taça das casas!

-É, mas se querem saber, eu acho que nós conseguimos a vantagem...—falou Sirius, um pouquinho mais animado.

Eles chegaram ao vestiário, e se arrumaram para o jogo. O time todo pronto, reunido, esperando o Discurso "James-Potter-de-vamos-acabar-com-eles-time!", que sempre vinha antes dos jogos, mas dessa vez, não veio. Vendo que o amigo não estava para motivar ninguém, Sirius levantou-se, pigarreou e disse:

-Aê, povo! O jogo hoje é importante, nosso time ta ótimo como sempre, tem plenas condições de esfolar os azuizinhos lá fora, e mostrar pra eles que quem manda aqui em hogwarts, são os Leões. Nós não podemos vacilar, temos que dar todo o nosso sangue e mais um pouco, vamos fazer o melhor resultado que essa Hogwarts já viu!

James pareceu ter levado uma injeção de ânimo.

-Vocês ouviram!—disse ele—vamos lá, temos azuizinhos para esmagar!—e em seguida acrescentou em tom mais baixo, para somente Sirius ouvir-Valeu cara!

-Que é isso Prongs. Você não tava em condições de motivar ninguém, então, eu, como seu _irmão,_ tomei a liberdade de fazer isso por você.

James sorriu para Sirius e dirigiu-se para o início da fila que o time formava.

-Precisando desesperadamente de uma vitória—soou a voz de Berta Jorkins—Midgeon, Flint e Crockford na artilharia, Johnson e Stratford como batedores, Emelline Vance, a apanhadora, e o goleiro e capitão Johnny Vecky, o time da Lufa-Lufa!—O time azul entrou sob os aplausos da arquibancada. O característico frio na barriga encheu os jogadores grifinórios—E agora, o time que não sofre derrotas, o time imbatível: Lyra Bellacqua, Sirius Black e Sam Urashima na artilharia, Tarsila Bones no gol, Kevin Jordan e Edward Grown contra os balaços, e o capitão e apanhador James Potter, esse é o time da grifinória!

O estádio quase veio abaixo quando os grifinórios entraram. Os capitães se cumprimentaram, e ao soar do apito, os dois times subiram aos céus. Berta recomeçou sua narração:

-Grifinória sai com a goles, Black, passa para Bellaqua, Urashima, volta para Black, Urashima de novo e uou, o Vecky nem viu por onde essa passou. 10 a zero para os leões. Midgeon sai, Crockford, belo balaço de Grown e a goles sobra para Black, que estava bem embaixo. Ele tabela com Bellacqua, e sai mais um gol, dessa vez de Bellacqua! 20 a zero! Flint avança, toca para Midgeon, de volta para Flint, ele lança e Tarsila defende! Mas que goleira essa garota! Ela lança para Black, ele já está bem a frente, tenta de longe e 30 a zero!

-Boa gente, agora só mais 130 pontos e ta tudo bem!—disse Lyra a guisa de incentivo, ao que Sam revirou os olhos

-_Só_... Isto é, se a Tarsila não tomar um gol.

-Ai, vira essa boca pra lá, Sam!

James tentava se concentrar no jogo, mas estava difícil, além do fato de que Vance o seguia por toda parte. Ainda assim ele tentava, seus olhos castanhos vasculhavam todo o campo em busca da minúscula bolinha dourada. Então ele viu o rosto de Lily na arquibancada, Ela vibrava para as amigas que seguiam na direção do gol fazendo tabelinha, sentada entre Remus e Alice. Desse momento em diante, o jogo fugiu de sua mente, tudo o que ele lembrava era da noite anterior...

-Essa artilharia está mesmo empenhada hoje!—falava Berta animada, que além de narrar botava as fofocas de hogwarts em dia—Bem, hoje, depois de muito tempo presenciamos mais uma das famosas brigas James Potter x Lily Evans. Incrível, eu achei que eles tinham parado, e até cheguei a considerar o fato deles se acertarem. Boba eu!

-Berta narre o jogo—soou a voz da professora Minerva.

-Ah sim, o jogo. 80 a zero, grifinória está muito bem hoje, E Bellacqua avança sozinha, passa por Flint, deixa Vecky no vácuo e marca mais um. 90 a zero. Isso é incrível. A bola começa com Midgeon, dribla Bellaqua, passa para Flint, para Crockford e Crockford marca o primeiro gol da Lufa-lufa no jogo. 90 a 10. A bola começa com Black, ele passa para Bellaqua e Ui, essa deve ter doído! Bellaqua leva um tremendo balaço nas costelas!

-Ly, você ta bem?

-To, Sirius! Marca o Flint!

Lyra fechou os olhos, tentando recobrar o ar, e quando os reabriu, viu Emelline avançando em alta velocidade. Ela havia visto o pomo. Tudo ficou em câmera lenta... Vance vinha a toda velocidade e onde estava o James? Bem, ele estava parado com uma cara de boboca, enquanto isso, Flint avançava para marcar outro gol...

-Prongs, Acorda!—A loirinha gritou, enquanto Emelline passava feito um foguete por James-Pega o Pomo

James disparou feito louco atrás de Emelline. A distância não era tão grande, a vassoura dele era melhor, e a bolinha acabara de fazer uma curva favorecendo-o, mas ainda assim, Emelline certamente pegaria o pomo antes que ele a alcançasse.

Sam desistiu da marcação ao ver o que estava acontecendo, e, aparentemente, Flint também esquecera-se do jogo, já que arremessara a goles fracamente bem na mão de Tarsila, que a agarrou e também olhou para a corrida atrás do pomo dourado. Um balaço vinha vindo na direção do grupo...

-Grown, mira na vance!—Sam subitamente berrou, quebrando o encanto que pairava sobre todos... Tarsila arremessou a goles com tudo, nas mãos de Sam, que era a mais adiantada. Grown ergueu o bastão e golpeou a bola preta com força. Sam arriscou de longe. A goles viajava na direção do aro central, enquanto o balaço ia em direção à Vance. O balaço acertou Emellina, que quase caiu da vassoura. Gol... Sam havia feito mais um, mas Berta não narrou aquele, Berta não falava nada. James passou Emelline que se contorcia de dor e tentava retomar sua rota em direção ao pomo. Ele ergueu a mão e capturou a bolinha dourada. Acabou. 250 a 10. O melhor placar que eles já fizeram...

-Duzentos e cinqüenta a dez!—berrou Berta de repente.—O melhor placar dos últimos tempos!

O time todo se reuniu em torno de Grown, abraçando-o.

-Ganhamos!—suspirou James aliviado.

-Não graças a você!—alfinetou Sam, parecendo furiosa.

-É, você tem razão...—ele virou-se e se afastou lentamente do time.

-Por que você fez isso?—Lyra perguntou de olhos arregalados.

-Fiz o que?

-Falou daquele jeito com ele, Sam?

-Eu apenas fui franca!

-Pois eu acho que é melhor você começar a engolir um pouco dessa sua franqueza!—Lyra deu as costas para a amiga e correu até James.—não liga pra ela não. Você sabe como ela é competitiva quando se trata de quadribol.—disse ela—Ela só está nervosa!

-Não, não, ela tem razão! Eu joguei muito mal hoje, se não fosse o Grown...

-Não interessa, James. Se não tivéssemos treinado tanto sob o seu comando nada salvaria o jogo...

-É cara!—Sirius acabara de se juntar a eles—Você só teve um dia ruim. Vem, nós não podemos festejar sem você, afinal, você é nosso capitão.

-Valeu, gente... Vocês são...

-Ah não, Prongs, parou por aí, nada de sentimentalismos, viadinho!

-Cala a boca, seu cachorro sarnento!—Falou James esboçando um sorriso.

-James... Desculpa, eu tava nervosa—desculpou-se Sam aproximando-se dos amigos.

-Samie, larga quieto.—Ele passou a mão por cima do ombro dela. Nesse instante, Remus chegou, junto com Lily que parabenizou as amigas e ficou meio afastada.

-Caracas, o jogo hoje foi emocionante! Eu cheguei a achar que nós íamos perder! Sam... O seu último gol foi lindo!—falou Remus sorridente. Sam riu de volta para ele.

Amos passara reto pelo time da Lufa-Lufa que se lamentava e correu abraçar Sam:

-Parabéns! O Jogo foi emocionante! Seu último gol foi... Impressionante! Torci por vocês o jogo inteiro!

-Que? Você torceu pela gente?—indagou a garota franzindo as sobrancelhas—Por que?

-Porque você é minha namorada!

-Isso não significa que você precisa deixar de torcer pelo time da sua casa pra torcer por mim... Credo Amos!

-Credo o que?

-Que falta de competitividade e amor próprio! Tava doida pra te provocar com essa vitória. Que saco!

A garota deu as costas, deixando Amos perplexo para trás e subiu com os amigos para o salão comunal.

A tradicional festa pós jogo se iniciava. Sirius logo desceu do dormitório masculino segurando a tradicional garrafa de firewhiskey.

Sam foi a primeira a tirar a tampa da garrafa e tomar um gole "restaurador".

Lily se manteve afastada enquanto as amigas comemoravam junto dos marotos. James a todo momento relanceava um olhar para ruiva, que depois de certo tempo, foi procurar paz na sua adorada biblioteca.

James a observou sair com os olhos meio empapuçados.

-Vocês garotas deveriam vir com manual de instrução.—falou ele olhando para Lyra e Sam, que conversavam em voz baixa.

-Não adiantaria nada—Falou Sam—Vocês homens nunca leem manual de instruções.

Remus, Sirius e Peter caíram na risada.

-Então deveriam ter legenda!—Falou James ríspido, ao que os outros três marotos concordaram com vigorosos acenos de cabeça.—São muito complicadas!

-Não somos complicadas—retrucou Lyra.-Vocês é que são burros demais para entender a gente.

-Deveriam ter legenda—tornou James—Do tipo "estou cheia de doce para você, mas não me beije agora ou eu saio correndo, gritando e mandando você esquecer".

Lyra revirou os olhos.

-Na verdade, nós temos essa legenda. Vocês é que não sabem ler. Por exemplo, qualquer garota que assistisse a cena saberia que você não deveria beijar a Lily naquela hora.

-Como, em nome de Merlin, eu deveria entender isso?

-Porque ela estava muito confusa!

-Mas o beijo deveria desconfundi-la!—retorquiu Sirius parecendo exasperado.

-Claaaro que não!—Sam falou como se explicasse para uma criança—Ela te odiava, e de repente, você está salvando-a e ela descobre que você é legal e fica confusa, não sabe se te tratou mal injustamente todos esses anos, ou se é só uma falsa impressão pelo salvamento, ou se você realmente mudou nem nada disso... E então você a beija e todos esses sentimentos conflitantes dentro dela explodem e... conseguiu entender?

-E COMO eu deveria saber disso?

-A Legenda! Vocês não sabem ler!—respondeu Lyra com simplicidade, recebendo acenos de concordância de Sam.

James deu mais um longo gole na garrafa.

-Quer saber, eu desisto dessa garota. Tem tipo, um milhão de outras garotas por aí que dariam tudo para ser minha namorada. Eu não vou mais correr atrás de Lily Evans.

-Ih, papo velho já.—riu-se Sirius.

-Dessa vez é sério. Eu cansei mesmo!

-Duvido...—murmurou Sirius novamente.

-Quer apostar?—respondeu James em tom de desafio.

-Taí. Quero apostar sim. Valendo o que?

-Se eu conseguir provar que eu esqueci a Lily...

-E como você vai fazer isso?—perguntou Sam em tom de deboche.

-Sei lá... Vou namorar outra garota, namorar de verdade, e todos vocês vão ver o quanto ela vai me fazer bem... tudo o que eu preciso é esquecer essa ruiva.

-Certo... digamos que isso "_prove_" que você esqueceu a Lily. O que eu terei que fazer?

-Bem, se eu namorar outra garota e bla bla bla e tiver dando certo e tudo mais, e parar de dar em cima da Lily e me arrastar por ela que nem um otário, você vai ficar sem se encontrar com nenhuma garota por um mês.

Lyra abriu a boca para protestar, mas então se lembrou que ninguém sabia que ela e Sirius andavam se encontrando. Sirius deu uma piscadela para ela.

-Fácil demais ganhar essa. Bem, se você não cumprir os termos do acordo, você vai se declarar para a Lily, em cima de uma mesa, em pleno salão principal.

-Olha, já não me interessa quem vai ganhar, eu só quero estar presente para ver os castigos—falou Remus quase se contorcendo de rir.

-Feito—falou James com firmeza, apertando a mão de Sirius. Feito isso ele pegou a famigerada garrafa de Firewhiskey e bebeu mais uma quantia assustadora, caindo molemente sobre uma poltrona.

-Acho melhor guardar isso aí—Falou Sam apontando para a garrafa e olhando significativamente para James.—Ou então ele vai começar a chorar e se declarar, como da última vez, e nós não queremos isso, não é mesmo?

-Não mesmo! De jeito nenhum! Vem comigo, Ly?

-Claro...

Sirius pegou a garrafa e subiu para o dormitório masculino com a loirinha em seu encalço. Assim que o maroto viu que o dormitório estava vazio, colocou a garrafa de lado e agarrou a garota, prensando-a na parede, beijando-a com vontade.

De repente a porta do quarto se escancarou assustando os dois, que se depararam com uma Andromeda que parecia abatida e surpresa. A garota boquiabriu-se.

-Desculpem, eu... eu...

-Agora já foi né, Andy. O que você quer?

-De certo não era flagrar vocês dois... É que eu precisava falar com vocês... Sem atrais muita atenção, então esperei vocês saírem do meio do povo e... bem, é isso aí.

-Você está bem? Parece tão abatida!

-Eu... não, eu não estou bem.

-Aquele patife te fez alguma coisa? Eu acabo com ele!

-Não Sirius. Ted não fez nada... É que... É melhor vocês sentarem.

-Eu odeio quando aguem diz isso—murmurou Lyra sentando-se na cama.

-Eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso que você fale com a Lily, Lyra... ela é boa em poções não é?

-É, porque?

-Eu acho que estou grávida, e preciso ter certeza.

-Que?—Falou Sirius levantando-se.-Agora eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

-Senta a fica quieto Sirius. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que a culpa não é só dele.

Sirius passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Bem, primeiro, nós temos que ter certeza. Eu vou chamar a Lily. Enquanto isso, você pode esperar no nosso dormitório, Do. E tenta ficar calma.

-E eu?—perguntou Sirius.

-Você, bico calado.

E dizendo isso a loirinha saiu em direção a biblioteca, onde ela tinha certeza que encontraria a ruivinha. Assim que entrou no recinto ela localizou a cabeça ruiva, abaixada sobre um livro enorme.

-Lily—sussurrou ela—Nós temos uma emergência... Precisamos de um livro de poções com... aplicações medicinais.

-Alguém está doente? Porque se estiver é melhor irmos ver madame Pomfrey e...

-Pode só pegar o livro e vir comigo?

-Pode me dizer do que se trata?—retorquiu a ruiva.

-Podemos tentar ser discretas?

Lily revirou os olhos e saiu, voltando instantes depois com um livro encadernado em azul claro, que ela entregou para Lyra. A loirinha correu os olhos pelo índice e assentiu antes de sair. Quando as duas entraram no dormitório, Andromeda fez uma cara de alívio, o que só deixou Lily mais confusa.

Nesse instante Sam entrou no quarto.

-Reuniãozinha então... Que aconteceu?—perguntou ela parecendo confusa, olhando da expressão preocupada de Andromeda para a confusa Lily.

Lyra abriu o livro na página da poção desejada e o entregou para Lily.

-O que você vai precisar para fazer esta aqui?

Lily boquiabriu-se.

-Andromeda?

-Acho que sim...—murmurou a outra em resposta. Sam espiou o livro para boquiabrir-se também.

-Lily, o que você vai precisar?

-Certo...

A ruivinha se sentou e escreveu os ingredientes que não tinha em um pergaminho e o entregou a Lyra.

-Certo. Eu já volto.

Lyra foi até o dormitório masculino e entregou o pergaminho para Sirius.

-Acha que pode conseguir isso aqui?

-Claro. Posso afanar do armário do Slugue.

-De quanto tempo vai precisar?

-Uma hora, acho... E alguém que tire o Slughorn da sala dele por tempo suficiente.

-Sam pode cuidar disso... vou dizer pra ela te encontrar no salão comunal.

Lyra novamente correu para o dormitório feminino, onde ela simplesmente olhou para Sam e indicou a porta. Sam assentiu e saiu para se encontrar com Sirius.

-Eu... Agradeceria se vocês não comentassem isso com ninguém.—falou Andromeda. Lyra lançou um olhar significativo para ela, como se dissesse para a outra também ficar calada sobre o que vira, ao que Andromeda assentiu. Lily não viu a comunicação que se passou ali, pois montava o caldeirão e tomava as primeiras providências para preparar a poção que diria se Andromeda estava ou não esperando um bebê.

A espera pelos ingredientes pareceu durar uma eternidade, e quando quase uma hora depois Sam entrou entregando um pacotinho para Lily, As garotas suspiraram aliviadas.

-Como foi?—perguntou Lyra.

-Moleza...—Sam sentou-se na cama, e novamente elas pareceram esperar uma eternidade enquanto Lily preparava a poção. Por fim, ela tirou uma taça de um líquido preto e brilhante.

-O que eu tenho que fazer agora?—perguntou Andromeda.

-Me dê um fio de cabelo...

A garota obedeceu e entregou um fio encaracolado para a amiga.

-Se a poção ficar branca, é porque você está esperando um bebê. Se nada acontecer, você pode ficar tranquila...

Andromeda assentiu, prendendo a respiração, e Lily soltou o fio na poção. Por instantes nada aconteceu, e Andromeda chegou a suspirar aliviada. E então, a poção ferveu subitamente, se tornando branco-prateada.

-Merlin...—gemeu ela fechando os olhos. Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota.—O que eu vou fazer?

-Primeiramente... Vai se acalmar e conversar com o Ted. E depois... bem, não tem muito o que fazer agora não? Só esperar.—falou Lily de modo enérgico.

-Eu sei...—Ela limpou as lágrimas.

-Ei, Do... Fica calma... Eu sei que parece o fim do mundo agora, mas você vai acabar gostando depois, tenho certeza... Pode ser difícil no começo, mas um filho é sempre uma alegria—Falou Lyra abraçando-a—E nós estamos aqui para ajuda-la!

-É, e vai dar tempo de você se formar antes de Nascer!—Falou Sam encorajadora.

-Vocês tem razão. Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada, ou melhor, mal preparada, porque obviamente eu errei da ultima vez que preparei minha poção contraceptiva, não é?—Ela deu uma risadinha amarga.—Vou avisar o Ted que nossas suspeitas estavam certas.

-E eu vou avisar o Sirius, ok?—falou Lyra—Ele deve estar nervoso...

-Ok. Obrigada meninas...

Andromeda e Lyra saíram, a primeira para se encontrar com o namorado e a segunda subiu direto para o dormitório masculino.

-E aí?—perguntou ele assim que viu a garota entrar no quarto.

-Você tem um priminho a caminho...

**Hey eeey! Leembra que um tempo atrás eu disse que havia tirado uma "licença poética" pra incluir a Andy na história, e ignorado completamente a diferença de idade entre ela e o Six? Pois é. Acontece que desde o começo, lá atrás, quando eu comecei a desenhar essa fic e ainda tinha 13 anos (muito tempo atrás) não tínhamos as informações sobre as diferenças de idade entre os Blacks. Então quis por a Andy na história. Daí depois eu pensei... Se a Andy tah na história... Ela tem que engravidar antes de sair de hogwarts, ou jamais a Tonks seria auror durante o quinto ano do Harry. Acontece que a autora que vos fala ama um dramalhão mexicano. Ama mesmo! Aí não teve jeito! Acabei mantendo tudo assim mesmo. Encarem como uma licença poética, ok? Eu sei que está errado *faz beicinho*, mas afinal é uma fanFICTION. Ahahahha**

**Gente, eu ando beeem brochada com essa fic... Na tentativa de receber um feedback de vocês vou lançar um concursinho bobo...**

**Preciso de uma personagem nova na história, e eu ainda não a criei. As leitoras que me mandarem review e quiserem participar, mandem a ficha no meu email que é mandy. brixx arroba hotmail . com. **

**Vou escolher (por sorteio) uma das fichas, e as outras ficarão guardadas para personagens futuras^^**

**POOOR FAVOOR Deixem uma review com o feedback. Não sei nem se tem alguém além da minha linda mummys lendo essa fic... pleaaase!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo...**


	14. XIV Última Vez

Hey eii!

Se ainda tem alguém aqui ¬¬

Bem, me desculpem pela demora, mas tive um bloqueio forte... Mas agora estou de volta... Aqui vai um capítulo, fresquinho. Espero que gostem...

XIV - Última vez

Sirius sentou-se na cama, parecendo preocupado. Apanhou o Firewhiskey e tomou um belo gole, estendendo a garrafa para Lyra em seguida. A festa continuava rolando lá embaixo. James apagara numa poltrona há séculos. Remus, Peter estava no salão comunal, e as garotas haviam se recolhido no dormitório após o choque.

-Como ela está?—perguntou Sirius encarando Lyra.

-Conformada eu acho. Vai dar tempo dela se formar... Não é o fim do mundo também.—respondeu ela depois de tomar um grande gole, devolvendo a garrafa para ele.

Ele tomou mais um gole do gargalo e em seguida encarou Lyra:

-A merda é ter um filho com tudo que ta acontecendo lá fora. Quero dizer, nós não percebemos muito porque estamos aqui dentro, mas tem um louco atacando nascidos trouxas e mestiços lá fora... Ter um mesticinho na barriga não é exatamente seguro.

-As pessoas tem que continuar vivendo, Sirius. Está dizendo que os sangue puro como você e suas primas tem que se misturar apenas com outros sangue puro porque tem um babaca à solta?

-Você sabe que não. Só fico preocupado com a Andy. Ela é o único pedaço de família que eu ainda tenho, lembra?

Lyra sentou-se ao lado do garoto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

-Desculpe, você sabe que eu não quis ser rude. É só que essa história toda... Quase pifou minha cabeça.

Sirius sorriu para ela e lhe estendeu a garrafa de volta.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... Ted vai cuidar dela...—Falou ele enquanto observava Lyra virar a garrafa na boca- E se ele não cuidar, pode deixar que eu cuido dele...—Falou o garoto estalando os nós dos dedos.

Abafando uma risada, Lyra tirou a garrafa da boca, um pouco do líquido escorrendo queixo abaixo até cair no decote. Displicentemente ela limpou para depois chupar o dedo molhado de firewhiskey, enquanto devolvia a garrafa para Sirius. O maroto sentiu a boca ficar seca... Aquela garota não tinha noção do perigo não?

-Mudando de assunto—falou o maroto encarando-a—Você acha que ela vai revelar o nosso segredinho sujo?

-Não... Eu tive uma conversa não verbal com ela—a garota sorriu para ele.

-Ótimo, porque estão todos lá embaixo...

Ele aproximou-se dela, tomando os lábios dela num beijo terno. O gosto da bebida queimava as bocas de ambos, emanando calor para o beijo. Lyra imediatamente se sentiu inundada pelas sensações que só o maroto lhe causava. O cheiro dele a inebriava, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua quente dele passeava por sua boca sem pudor algum. Sirius a deitou em sua cama e fechou o cortinado por precaução. Sentia o corpo macio dela sob si, os seios fartos dela esmagados contra seu peito, os cabelos dela espalhados em seu travesseiro... Suas mãos passearam pelas laterais do corpo dela, roçando de leve nas laterais dos seios. Uma mão entrou sob as costas dela, a outra correu pela coxa desnuda, levantando a perna da garota. Lyra alternava beijos no pescoço e nos lábios do maroto. Adorava como ele reagia a ela. Adorava como as coisas pegavam fogo num instante, como Sirius perdia a cabeça e passava a distribuir beijos que chegavam a marcar a pele... Sirius colou mais os quadris aos dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho... Uma mão atrevida toda hora deslizava sobre seu seio, mas ela não se importava. Adorava o atrevimento do maroto... Agora o pouco de whiskey que havia tomado fazia sua cabeça girar... Ela envolveu a cintura do maroto com as pernas, deixando o bonito sapato escorregar do pé e cair sobre o colchão. Sirius brincava com a barra da camiseta dela e ela percebeu que ela mesma tinha as mãos no colarinho dele brincando com os botões.

Abriu os dois primeiros, beijando o pescoço branco e o peitoral definido do maroto. Ela conseguia entender porque as garotas enlouqueciam perto dele... Quando ela percebeu a camisa do maroto já estava no chão, e suas mãos arranhavam as costas dele enquanto ele mordiscava seu lábio inferior, uma mão apalpando seu busto sem pudor algum. Ela abafou mais um gemido... Conseguia sentir o quanto Sirius estava... "Abalado" com aquela pegação toda, e tinha certeza que, encaixado entre suas pernas como ele estava, ele também podia sentir toda a umidade que denunciava o quanto ela também estava gostando. A saia dela já era meramente ilustrativa, visto que escorregara para cima, deixando as pernas inteiras de fora... Sirius a agarrou pelas nádegas, e num movimento brusco, inverteu as posições ficando por baixo dela.

Ela se sentou sobre o maroto, olhando-o com malícia pura, como se o desafiasse a alcança-la... Desafio que não ficou muito tempo no ar, visto que Sirius sentou-se e tomou os lábios dela com vontade, as mãos correndo por baixo da barra da blusa da loirinha, sentindo a pele sedosa... Ela o empurrou de leve, e por um segundo ele achou que ela iria protestar e pedir para parar, mas ela simplesmente segurou a blusa, olhando-o nos olhos, e num movimento único passou-a por cima da cabeça.

Se em algum momento a loirinha teve dúvidas do que estava fazendo, tudo passou no instante em que ela viu o olhar que o maroto lhe lançava. O modo como os olhos dele passeavam pelo sutiã de renda preta era puro desejo e cobiça. Ele parecia embasbacado, como se não acreditasse na própria sorte, e por um instante, Sirius Black, o pegador da escola (sim, Sirius, e não James, como o outro insistia em reivindicar) se sentiu um garoto inexperiente de novo... Mas apenas por um breve instante. Ele encarou os olhos azuis da garota e deu um sorriso malicioso antes de mordiscar os mamilos rijos por cima da renda, enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro seio. Lyra jogou a cabeça para trás, esticando o corpo todo de maneira sensual. Encarando isso como uma permissão, Sirius abaixou o tecido do sutiã, a boca úmida fazendo contato direto com a pele sensível do mamilo, sugando e mordiscando. Lyra gemeu de leve, se movimentando sobre ele, fazendo com que os sexos se roçassem sensualmente...

A porta do quarto se escancarou ruidosamente. Lyra se esmagou contra o corpo do maroto, o coração batendo violentamente contra as costelas, desespero estampado no olhar.

-Vamos James—Falou a voz de Remus—Mais uns passos e você estará no banheiro...

-Eu não quero, Moony... me deixa ir pra festa... Eu quero beber mais—respondia o maroto com a voz mole.

-Cala a boca...

Eles ouviram um estrondo no banheiro e Remus praguejando. Em seguida o barulho de água corrente. Passos... Remus andava pelo quarto.

-Pads?—perguntou o garoto.—Ta acordado, pode me ajudar?

Sirius ficou mudo. Se fingisse que estava dormindo, existia uma chance de não serem descobertos.

-Remus, acho que eu vou vomitaaar—berrou James no banheiro.

-E eu com isso?—gritou Remus de volta.

Aproveitando o barulho dos amigos, Sirius deitou-se com Lyra lentamente. Olhou no rosto da loirinha, que mordia o lábio inferior e tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas por conter o riso. Sirius teve que desviar o olhar, se não ele riria também.

Ficaram ali quietinhos, esperando que a movimentação parasse dentro do quarto. James tomou um banho frio, deitou-se em sua cama, reclamou, choramingou, se declarou para Remus dizendo que ele era um amigo de verdade, e todas aquelas coisas emocionantes que bêbados falam para os amigos, e finalmente adormeceu. Remus permaneceu com a luz acesa, lendo. Muito tempo se passou até que o maroto finalmente apagou a luz. Sirius esperou até ouvir a respiração compassada, sinalizando que Remus havia dormido, e então murmurou:

-Acho que você pode ir agora...

A mão de Lyra deslizou pelo tórax dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

-Ly?—Ele olhou no rosto da loirinha e constatou que ela dormia calmamente sobre seu peito. Sentindo uma quentura estranha dentro de si, ele sorriu, conjurou um cobertor para os dois e a abraçou ternamente (o mais ternamente possível, considerando que ela estava seminua e tentou dormir também.

Lyra acordou se sentindo muito confortável e aquecida... abriu os olhos e se deparou com o torso nu de Sirius... Ao qual ela estava agarrada. Fechou os olhos com força, tudo voltando a sua mente. Ela desprendeu-se do maroto e vestiu sua blusa, pegando os sapatos que ainda estavam jogados sobre o colchão. Respirou fundo, deu um beijo leve nos lábios do maroto e saiu de fininho do dormitório masculino. Ainda estava escuro, e Lyra agradeceu por ter acordado tão repentinamente de madrugada. Abafou uma risadinha entrando no dormitório feminino, deitou-se em sua cama e adormeceu imediatamente.

Lyra levantou-se sentindo um sono que parecia de outro mundo.

-Bom dia, zumbi—falou Sam que já estava pronta para descer para o café.—Quer que a gente te espere?

-Não... Podem descer, eu me junto a vocês daqui a pouco—falou ela atirando o cobertor de lado e ficando de pé.

-Cuidado para não se atrasar para a aula—falou Lily saindo do banheiro terminando de colocar um brinco na orelha.—Nos vemos lá embaixo.

As duas garotas saíram do dormitório, deixando Lyra correndo para se arrumar. Quando ela finalmente chegou no salão principal, todos os colegas estavam lá.

-Bom dia—falou ela correndo os olhos pelo trecho da mesa onde todos os seus colegas se sentavam. Procurou Sirius com um olhar, a fim de rir do segredinho deles, mas gelou no instante que seus olhos pousaram no maroto. Uma corvinal estava sentada ao lado dele, e falava algo muito próxima, se insinuando para o maroto. Se controlando, ela se sentou a mesa e serviu um copo de suco. "Ele não é nada seu! Ele não é nada seu!" ela repetia como se fosse um mantra. Serviu-se de ovos e uma fatia de pão, olhando fixamente para frente.

-Você está bem, Ly?—perguntou Remus parecendo preocupado.

-Estou. É só... sono.—respondeu a loirinha. Ela sentia que fumaça poderia sair de sua cabeça a qualquer momento. Eles podia não ser nada, mas ele estivera se agarrando seminu com ela a menos de 12 horas atrás, como era possível ele estar de conversinha mole com outra tão cedo? Ela sentiu lágrimas virem aos olhos e se controlou para que estas não rolassem face abaixo. Ela relanceou um olhar frio para Sirius. O maroto desviou os olhos da menina a sua frente e lançou um sorrisinho amarelo para ela. Lyra manteve o rosto impassível. "Não demonstre. Ele não é nada. Não demonstre, custe o que custar."

Ela terminou de comer o mais depressa que pode e seguiu as amigas em direção à sala do professor Slughorn.

-Tem certeza de que está bem?—perguntou Lily parecendo preocupada.

-To bem sim. To com sono e dor de cabeça. Você pode ser minha dupla hoje? Não to muito em condição de pensar pra fazer poção.—Na verdade ela não queria correr o risco de ter que fazer dupla com Sirius.

A aula da manhã se arrastou. A de tarde, pior ainda, visto que era história da magia. Quando o professor Binns dispensou a turma, e Sam saiu reclamando que aquela era a pior segunda feira em séculos, Amos veio falar com ela. Eles não se falavam desde o final do jogo o dia anterior, em que Sam brigara com Amos porque ele não tinha "amor próprio".

A oriental fez sinal para que as amigas continuassem e se deixou ficar para trás com o namorado.

Lyra e Lily entraram no salão comunal, para aproveitar a aula vaga, a única compensação no final do dia com o pior horário da semana. Lily se apressou pegar uma mesa para começar o dever passado por Slughorn, mas Lyra simplesmente não estava com cabeça para nada disso. Ainda não estava conformada com a própria burrice. Avistou Andromeda sozinha à um canto, escrevendo num pergaminho, e se aproximou da colega.

-Olá, Andy...

-Oi Ly—Falou a garota afastando os cachos negros do rosto e sorrindo.—Senta aí!—Falou ela sinalizando uma cadeira vaga.

Lyra obedeceu e encarou a colega.

-Você está bem?—perguntou ela.

-Ah, estou sim. Bem melhor—Ela sorriu de novo—Ficar me lamentando não vai adiantar de nada agora. Vai dar tempo de terminar Hogwarts, e Teddy herdou uma casa do avo dele. No campo. Sempre quis morar o campo. Além disso, ele já está procurando um emprego. Ele tem excelentes notas. Tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir algo, mesmo que meu pai nos boicote por aí.

-Seu pai faria isso?—perguntou Lyra assombrada.

-Claro que faria. Qual é Lyra, você é amiga de Sirius. Sabe como nossa família é.

-Nem me fale em Sirius—Deixou escapar a loirinha.

-Ih... O que houve? Vocês pareciam _muito bem_ ontem!

Lyra suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu também achava. Até me dar conta do quanto eu sou idiota. Nós nos pegávamos as escondidas desde o baile.

-Isso eu já imaginava.

-Sabe, era bom, eu me sentia bem, não ligava, era só uma amizade colorida não era? Não tinha problema nenhum. Isso era o que eu tentava me convencer. No dia dos namorados, ele me chamou para dar uma volta. Achei que ele fosse me pedir em namoro—Agora os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas.—Achei mesmo, Do. E, por Merlin, eu já estava aceitando...—Ela secou os olhos com força—Ele me deu isso.

Lyra estendeu o colar, mostrando-o para Andromeda, que tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Ele disse que não tinha uma namorada, mas que eu era o mais próximo disso que ele já chegou. Que gostava muito de mim, e da nossa nova amizade colorida. Disse que éramos livres pra sairmos com quem quiséssemos, e todas essas coisas. E sabe o que eu fiz depois dele me jogar esse tremendo balde de água fria? Eu o beijei, porque eu sou idiota, e eu continuo usando esse colar porque eu sou muito idiota, e se ele aparecer aqui agora querendo dar uns amassos, provavelmente eu vou ceder, porque não existe na face da terra garota mais idiota do que eu! Ontem, depois da coisa toda nós quase transamos, tem noção?

-Shhh! Você está falando muito alto!

-Nós só paramos porque Remus apareceu com James bêbado no quarto. E hoje de manhã ele tava todo cheio de graça com aquela Corvinal ensossa! Eu sou muito idiota mesmo!

-Você não é muito idiota. Sirius é bonito demais, legal demais e cafajeste demais. É uma combinação muito perigosa. Você se apaixonou por ele, mas e daí? Agora você caiu na real, vai ter uma conversa séria com ele, parar de se agarrar com ele por aí, e depois de um tempo tudo vai voltar ao normal. Todas nós já tivemos paixões platônicas. Você não é nenhuma idiota por isso.

-Eu sou idiota por desenvolver uma paixão platônica pelo meu melhor amigo!

-Lyra, é mais fácil se apaixonar por alguém que você não conhece ou por alguém que você conhece muito bem? Deixa de ser boba, não é o fim do mundo. E além do mais, eu ainda acho que o Sirius vai cair na real um dia... Agora, se me dá licença, marquei de ver o Teddy...

-Mas... mas...—Lyra ficou observando Andromeda sair. Sem dúvida se sentia muito melhor agora, depois de ter desabafado. Ela subiu para o dormitório, deixou-se cair em sua cama e ficou ali, segurando o pingente de topázio, imersa em pensamentos.

E foi assim que suas amigas a encontraram. Lily e Sam subiram rindo para o dormitório feminino, e se depararam com a loirinha agarrada ao colar, o olhar perdido no universo.

-Lyra?—chamou Sam—Você ta aí ou um dementador te sugou?

-Que horror, Sam, não brinca com essas coisas!—repreendeu Lily, o que Sam descartou com um aceno de mão.

-Estou aqui sim—respondeu a loirinha, os olhos entrando em foco.

-Que colar é esse—perguntou Sam estreitando os olhos—Eu nunca tinha visto!

-Isso porque ele é novo. Foi o Sirius quem me deu.

-No natal?—perguntou Lily.

-Não.—Lyra suspirou. Chega de palhaçada—No dia dos namorados.

Lily e Sam pareciam horrorizadas.

-Como assim você está namorando e não nos contou?—perguntou Lily com as mãos na boca.

-Eu não contei porque não estou namorando. Meninas, sentem que a história é longa.

E então ela contou as amigas tudo o que se passara desde o baile, o modo como seus sentimentos ficaram confusos, e o quanto seu coração estava apertado com a decisão de não levar nada daquilo adiante. Bem lá no fundo ela tinha esperanças de que se continuasse se encontrando com o maroto ele poderia se apaixonar por ela. Tão sorrateiramente como ela se apaixonara por ele. Quando terminou de contar, Lily estava boquiaberta e Sam pensativa.

-Esse cachorro é mesmo um safado.—murmurou a ruivinha parecendo raivosa.

-Ele não me prometeu nada Lily. Eu me iludi sozinha. Acho que na verdade ele é assim mesmo. Deve acontecer o mesmo com todas as garotas que ficam com ele. Ele só quer se divertir, e todas pensam que podem arrancar algo a mais. Acreditem em mim, não é difícil se apaixonar por ele.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Hoje a noite eu vou falar com ele. Depois do jantar vou dizer que acabou essa história de pegação escondido por aí. E se ele me perguntar porque, vou ser sincera.

-Tem certeza? Não me parece uma boa coisa sair revelando pra ele que está apaixonada por ele. Ele pode se aproveitar de você!—falou Lily.

-Sirius nunca faria isso, Lils. Eu o conheço bem, e sei que ele não faria isso. E está decidido. Não vou usar desculpinhas, nem usar outros caras como escudo contra ele.

Lyra levantou-se subitamente e começou a se trocar.

-O que você está fazendo?—perguntou Lily.

-Me arrumando—respondeu a loirinha enquanto trocava de sutiã para um modelo que realçava seus seios—Minha irmã sempre diz... Se você tem que dispensar um cara, faça-o se arrepender.—Ela vestiu uma blusa de lá vermelha com gola em "V e ajeitando o decote de forma a revelar a curva do busto avantajado.

Sam deu um sorrisinho malicioso para a amiga, enquanto Lily parecia perplexa.

-Acreditem meninas, eu sei do que aquele cachorro gosta...

-Sirius, depois do jantar eu queria falar com você, pode ser?—Sirius levantou os olhos e encarou a loirinha. Ela estava especialmente bonita com a blusa vermelha decotada. Os olhos dele imediatamente correram para a pele exposta, fazendo-o se lembrar da noite anterior.

-Claro!—Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.—Daqui a pouco podemos ir.

Ele voltou a comer rapidamente, ansioso pelo seu encontro com a amiga. Ele já podia imaginar o que viria a seguir.

Ele terminou de comer e procurou-a com o olhar. A loirinha dava as últimas garfadas em seu prato e em seguida levantou-se saindo do salão principal. Sirius a seguiu rapidamente, mantendo uma certa distância. Ela entrou numa sala vazia no terceiro andar e Sirius entrou logo atrás, e de pronto prensou-a na parede, tomando-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão. Até que sentiu as mãos dela empurrarem-lhe pelo peito.

Lyra precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para empurrar o maroto para longe de si.

-Sirius não...—Ela murmurou. O maroto se aproximou novamente e ela o empurrou e exclamou com mais veemência—Não! Eu disse que a gente tinha que conversar!

-Achei que...

-Achou errado...—respondeu ela, um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendera.—Sirius, isso tem que parar—ela falou com suavidade.

-Isso o que?

-Isso. Chega de ficar se agarrando escondido e todas essas coisas...

-Por que?—Ele perguntou exasperado.

-Porque chega! Sirius, isso não ta funcionando pra mim. Eu estou confundindo tudo...

-C... Como assim?

-Eu estou querendo mais do que você pode me dar Sirius—admitiu ela em voz baixa—Você me conhece, eu sou toda romântica... Eu jamais devia ter entrado nessa... tava na cara que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Você está querendo dizer que...

-Exatamente isso. Que eu estou—ela engoliu em seco—apaixonada por você.—Ela olhou para o maroto, que tinha a testa franzida, como se achasse difícil absorver a informação.—Eu sei que isso não devia ter acontecido... Eu sou uma tonta mesmo... Me desculpe, eu não pude evitar, quando eu percebi...—Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela, que abraçava a si mesma, como se procurasse aconchego nos próprios braços.

-Eei! Calma!—Sirius a abraçou—Não é nada demais, tenho certeza... Se você prefere, então a gente para com essa amizade colorida... E logo isso passa...—Sirius beijou-lhe os cabelos. Sabia que soara como um idiota, mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.—Ainda vamos ser amigos não é?

Ela riu em meio as lágrimas.

-Claro que sim... Só não estranhe se eu ficar meio distante agora no começo... Autopreservação, sabe como é...

Ela afastou-se dele e levou as mãos para a nuca. Em poucos segundos ela estendia o colar para ele.

-O que está fazendo?—ele perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-Devolvendo o...

-Pode parar já com isso—em dois passos ele estava junto dela, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas, ele a encarou e disse com toda a sinceridade do seu ser—Eu te dei isso, porque você é a garota mais importante da minha vida. Nada vai mudar isso, ouviu?

Ele tirou o colar das mãos dela e O fechou de novo em torno do pescoço claro da garota. Em seguida, ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a olhou nos olhos.

-Tenho direito a um beijo de despedida?

Lyra sentiu as pernas tremerem. Sabia que deveria negar, mas quando se deu conta, ela já havia acenado que sim, e os lábios dele já estava sobre os seus.

"Essa vai ser a última vez."—Pensou ela determinada, sentindo uma dor aguda no peito.

_Reviews? Por favor? _


End file.
